Mar de Pasiones
by Lilyem
Summary: Después de un viaje largo por el océano Harry necesitar aliviar ciertas necesidades. Hermione huye de casa y es tratada como chica cualquiera. ¿Qué hacer cuando una confusión, trae una enorme consecuencia? Harry es obligado a contraer matrimonio con Hermione! Él es la experiencia. Ella es la ternura que Harry necesita. Viajes en barco, asesinatos y mucha época...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Mar de Pasiones  
**Epoca:** Universo Alterno. Año 1799.  
**Shipper:** Harry y Hermione.  
**Clasificacion:** Para mayores de 17 años.  
**Genero:** Romance y Misterio.

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hacer cuando una confusión, trae una consecuencia? HHr se ven obligados a contraer matrimonio. Ella conoció al hombre mas insensible del mundo. El conoció a la chica mas linda del , asesinatos y mucho más.

**Disclaimer:** Inspiradas en una novela de la autora K.E. Woodiwiss, los personajes de JK Rowling y la Warner.

**Mar de Pasiones.**

_Junio de 1799._

Para las personas el tiempo puede transcurrir lento o deprisa, pero al final, pasa. Hermione, pensaba que el tiempo, junto con el destino, habían predecido para ella, una desdicha total. Cuando su madre falleció, al dar a luz a la pequeña castaña, había dado el primer indicio de que la vida no es justa. Pasaron los años, y la situación económica de los Granger se desmoronó, su padre, John, perdió su fortuna en juegos de asar y poco después falleció, dejándola totalmente desamparada, hasta que sus tíos, su única familia, decidieron hacerse cargo de ella.

Por su parte, su tía Marge, se encargaba de recordar la gratitud que les debía por haberla recogido en aquella choza. La pequeña construcción, apenas prestaba alivio durante las tormentas. Hermione tenia que dormir en una cama de paja cubierta con sabanas rotas, que habían perdido el color blanco original. Ella siempre vestía los viejos trapos de su tía, que le venían unas diez tallas más grandes. Durante su estancia, era obligada a realizar la limpieza de aquel lugar entre otras cosas. Como esta ocasión, pelando papas, con cuchillo en mano, mientras Marge, descansaba su gran cuerpo sobre la paja, y él tío Paul, trataba de ganar unos peniques para sobrevivir.

Paso su mano derecha sobre su frente, para deslizar el sudor que empapaba su cuerpo. Recordaba los momentos gratos que pasaba a lado de su padre, que fueron disminuyendo. Se volvió una costumbre de John permanecer en los juegos de asar, perdiendo cada penique que tenia y recurriendo a pagar las deudas con los vestidos de su hija, heredados por Jane, su madre, al igual que las pinturas, único recuerdo de la pequeña Hermione. Volviendo a su tía, esta no era una persona fácil, no tenia amistades, y daba por seguro que apenas su esposo la soportaba. Marge Dursley, no fue una chica atractiva, comparada con su hermana Jane Dursley que poseía un encanto maravilloso, digno de la admiración masculina, algo que Hermione había heredado con orgullo. El único recuerdo que la castaña tenia de su madre era un vestido de noche color verde oscuro, que tenia prohibido ponerse. Una vez más Marge era la causante.

-¡Hermione Granger! Deja de pensar en caballeros nobles y ponte a trabajar jovencita holgazana.- Su tía caminó lentamente por el piso de tierra.- Pierdes el tiempo en tontas historias de amor, tu sabes que nunca encontraras quien te despose niña tonta. Si al menos tu miserable padre, hubiese dejado algo de herencia, tendrías la oportunidad de encontrar algo digno. Que es lo que te enseñan en el colegio, tienes ya 20 años, busca como ganarte la vida!

La castaña solo atinó a escuchar, sabia perfectamente que si respondía a las palabras de su tía, su cuerpo frágil, terminaría por pagar las consecuencias. Tomo una papa del viejo costal y empezó a pelarla con calma.

-No soy un retrato pintado, mocosa. Si sigues así, morirás siendo una solterona y una virgen.- Marge regreso a la única habitación de la casa.

Estaba despierta desde los primeros rayos del sol, preparando y aseando la casa para la tan ansiosa llegada de hermano de Tía Marge. Hermione se enteró a través de su tío Paul, que Vernon Dursley era el único hermano, dueño de una tienda de modas y alta costura en New York, era una persona de dinero y que compartía su trabajo con un solo empleado.

Total perfección se estaba exigiendo en el arreglo de toda la estancia, a punto no poder aguantar más, a Hermione le fue ordenado ir a cambiarse y por fin, ponerse el tan ansiado vestido de su madre. – Hace cinco años que no veo a mi hermano-dijo- y quiero que se sienta cómodo.

Una vez aseada, colocó una camiseta desgastada como fondo bajo su vestido verde, que le venia un tanto pequeño. Le apretaba el busto, y su escote se pronunciaba demasiado, pero al ser el único, no tenia alternativas de solución para el problema presente. Cepillo su cabello con paciencia absoluta, los rizos castaños desprendían un extraño brillo, capaz de hechizar a cualquier hombre existente en la faz de la tierra. Coloco su cabello en un moño, dejando algunos rizos sobre su cara. Pudo observarse en un pedazo de cristal, dándose unos pellizcones sobre sus mejillas para darle mas color.

Dejo de admirarse al escuchar pasos en el "comedor", se acerco un poco, sin darse a notar, pero su tío Paul, la observaba – Estás encantadora, Hermione. Tu tío Vernon estará muy complacido – se trazó una mueca sobre su rostro cansado. Hermione recordaba a Vernon como una persona de un físico parecido a Marge, obeso, lo describía perfectamente y al verlo sentado, no tenia la menor duda respecto a sus recuerdos.

Había llegado a través de un cochero que esperaba a las afueras de la choza. Tía Marge, parecía tan cariñosa con su hermano, que le resulto extraño a Hermione que alguien como su tía, que le pegaba a menudo y que su tono de voz fuese tan alto en cada palabra que emitía, ahora se comportara como una niña frente a sus papas, para poder pedirles algo y que la complacieran. La noche transcurría en una platica sobre Ingleses e Irlandeses, siendo insultados de la manera menos apropiada por los parientes de la chica. Ella no conocía a ningún extranjero, añoraba conocerlos, añoraba salir de ese lugar, y ser feliz, ser libre.

-Hermione – llamo el tío Vernon- Me preguntaba si te gustaría impartir clases en una escuela privada, podría conseguirte un buen empleo. Después de algunos meses de trabajo podrías encontrar un buen prospecto para esposo – movía sus manos para proyectar sus palabras, la castaña meditaba - ¿aceptas?

Su alegría era tal, que no evito trazar una sonrisa en su rostro- es una invitación muy buena señor, y si no aceptara estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad de la vida-

-Excelente linda, mañana partiremos a New York.- frotó sus manos, ansioso por la inocencia de la joven. Una vez acordados todos los preparativos para el viaje del siguiente día, Hermione recogió y limpio la mesa, sonriendo como nunca antes recordaba haberlo hecho.

-

Al día siguiente, dijo adiós a sus tíos. El viaje hasta su destino lo hicieron a bordo del carruaje de Vernon, que resulto ser muy amable y comprensivo. Platicaban de variados temas, reían y estudiaban cada una de sus palabras para responder lo más suspicaz posible. Llegaron por la noche a una tienda de ropa ya en su destino. Dentro de ella había telas, vestidos y pedrería que destellaba. Al final se encontraba un escritorio y unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso del establecimiento. En el escritorio se dibujaba la silueta de una persona en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Él es mi asistente, Tom Riddle. Tom ella es mi sobrina, Hermione.-

El aspecto de Riddle, era de una estatura media, sus ojos no se distinguían entre la oscuridad y su cara un tanto alargada pero, Hermione constato que no era digno de confianza, al menos no para ella. –Ahora querida, por aquí, creo que te gustaría cenar y descansar cuanto antes.- la condujo a trabes de la escalera, hasta una puerta de madera, donde aguardaba un apartamento de lo más lujoso en esos años. Pinturas de óleo, cortinas de la tela más fina y los muebles de caoba exportado de otros países americanos. Candelabros, tapices y artículos de plata adornaban la sala y comedor. Vernon le enseño la habitación, que contenía una gran cama con dosel, una cómoda y sobre esta una bandeja con frutas y un cuchillo con el mango de plata. Un espejo enorme (a comparación del pedazo que la castaña poseía) mostraba a Hermione maravillada con la buena suerte de poder contar con eso – Es tan elegante, señor.- Vernon la observó con deseo de poseerla, sin la menor discreción. – Te lo mereces querida, eres digna de algo como esto. Debes de tener hambre, así que pasemos al comedor- quito sus ojos de encima, la chica se sintió incomoda ante tal mirada.- Pero antes, me gustaría que- camino en dirección del armario- te pusieras un vestido de estos- había muchas prendas de noche, realmente costosas, busco entre ellos uno color carne con encajes, y piedras.- Este, lo confeccionamos para un jovencita como tu. Es uno de lo más bellos que eh diseñado. Toma te lo regalo. Y si necesitas cualquier otra prenda no dudes en tomarla. Apresúrate.

Hermione tomo el vestido entre sus manos y se observo ansiosa en el espejo. Se aseo y buscó una camisola dentro del armario, era tan suave y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, muy emocionada se la colocó -¿Quién me va a ver? Pensó. Se arreglo el largo cabello, lo ató en forma de un elegante moño de moda, y por ultimo la cara prenda. Le quedaba tan ceñido que apenas cubría parte de su busto, toda una mujer seductora.

Cuando salió hacia el comedor, Vernon la observo petrificado- Eres magnifica Hermione, encantadora, nunca había visto a una chica como tú.- La castaña agradeció el cumplido, tomo asiento a un costado de su tío, mientras se deleitaba con los olores de la comida ya servida en la mesa.

-Cuando empieces a trabajar en "Lady Cabot" Tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a los hombres más ricos y serás de las chicas mas deseas por todos.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo tímida mientras probaba el estofado.

-Espero ser recompensado Hermione.- sorbió un poco de vino tinto de su copa, la miró con lujuria.- En "Lady Cabot" la directora y yo nos encargamos de elegir a las más distinguidas profesoras, debes estar orgullosa- Hermione no pudo contener un bostezo, del cual se percató su tío.

-Bien, será mejor que vayas a dormir- la acompaño hasta su habitación, la chica se sentía tan afortunada que no pudo evitar bailar frente al espejo, probándose cada uno de los vestidos del armario por enzima de su vestimenta de noche. Estaba tan absorta en su reflejo que no se dio cuenta de que se abría la puerta.

Ante ella estaba Vernon en bata, y fue cuando lo comprendió todo. Había caído en la trampa, su ingenuidad la hacían presa fácil. El señor cerró la puerta con llave, que guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos tomaban un brillo extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que hace!- inquirió Hermione atónica.

-Vengo a cobrar lo que me debes por sacarte de casa de Marge- se acercó a ella- Es difícil resistir a tus encantos, ya después de que me arte de ti, podrás trabajar en "Lady Cabot". Tu esposo talvez se decepcione un poquito cuando te lleve a la cama.

-¡No! ¡Nunca seré suya!

Vernon rió mientras Hermione buscaba por donde salir de ese martirio. Miró a la chica e instintivamente esta se cubrió el pecho con sus manos. Trató de escapar pero él la atrapó entre la cómoda y su corpulento cuerpo. Sus labios se colocaron sobre su cuello, dándole la sensación de asco, luchó para liberarse pero no tenia resultados, al contrario, Vernon la sujetaba mas fuerte y más pegaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Bajó su sucia boca hacia el pecho de Hermione. Esta miró en busca de otra salida, y observó el cuchillo... estiró su mano hacia el mango de plata, el modista estaba tan absorto en besar sus senos que no se percataba de los movimientos de la chica Granger.

Una pulsada en las costillas, hizo que dejará a la chica para observar su costado, el cuchillo se encontraba ahí, retorció la muñeca de Hermione para despojarla del arma, Hermione quería llorar, gritar y volver a su triste y aburrida vida con tu tía, quería regresar el pasado y evitar eso que estaba por ocurrir. Entre los empujones la chica cayó con el cuchillo en mano, seguida de Vernon.

Momentos después, cuando trató de salir, se dio cuanta de que una mancha roja se esparcía por él estomago del hombre.-Sácalo, ya, ayúdame-pidió en un hilo de voz. Hermione no sabia que hacer, se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras el otro gemía de dolor... ¿Y si moría? Pensó.

-Por favor ayúdame- Esta se inclinó y tomo el mango y lo extrajo con toda su fuerza, Vernon quedó inconsciente y la sangre se hizo más abundante. Asustada, trató de encontrarle algún signo de vida, pero no tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué hice? Maté a un hombre- Saldría en busca de ayuda, pero ¿Quién le creería? Era una extraña en esa ciudad, no tenia elección, tendría que escapar antes de que la policía la encontrase en la escena del crimen. Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del herido. Envolvió su ropa y la apretó contra su pecho, corrió por la habitación, la sala y el comedor, bajo las escaleras y el miedo la paralizó, detrás de las telas había alguien. Corrió, salió de la tienda sintiéndose perseguida.

No sabia a donde ir. No escuchaba mas que sus latidos. Corrió por las calles de New York, las mansiones y no se detuvo cuando la gente la observaba. Cuando volvió a pensar claramente, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el puerto, olía a sal. Se recargo en un árbol, recuperando la respiración, sus piernas estaban por derrumbarla. Escuchaba el oleaje, voces, solo una antorcha iluminaba el muelle. ¿Por donde seguir?

-¡Allí está, es ella George!

Hermione se sobresalto y no pudo correr.

-Hola señorita- dijo un marinero idéntico al otro, de cabello rojo y cara pecosa- de seguro esta le gusta ¿No crees Fred?

-Si está perfectamente.- Hermione se estremeció, ella tenia que aceptar su castigo, no pondría resistencia.

-¿Dónde me llevan?- fue lo único que logró preguntar, mientras los dos hombres la conducían sobre la acera.

-¿Muy Recatada no? Al capitán le va a encantar. Un poco más adelante, al borde de "La llama".

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	2. Chapter 2

Nota Importante: Este capítulo contiene lemmon y una situación que es diferente a los muchos fics que se han escrito hhr, espero su comprensión y que no les moleste

**Chapter II: A bordo de "La llama"**

La poca neblina daba un aspecto algo tétrico al barco que tenía enfrente. La escalera por la que era conducida crujía bajo sus pies. Un terror se apoderó de ella, pero mientras ascendían no podía dejar de pensar que ya no sería libre. Cuando uno de los marinos se detuvo frente a una puerta y abrió, pudo ver otras escaleras, el otro joven custodiaba su espalda. Ella se encaminó junto al marino hacia la próxima puerta, notando que llamaba.

Entraron a una habitación, donde se encontraba un hombre, sino hubiera estado tan atemorizada, hubiese notado la complexión del hombre y de sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

El llevaba unos pantalones cafés muy ajustados a sus caderas, y una camisa blanca y abierta que mostraba un pecho musculoso. _Parecía un pirata o el mismísimo demonio_. Tenía el cabello negro azabache un poco largo, en la frente reposaba una extraña cicatriz, que le daba un aspecto misterioso a su apuesto rostro.

El hombre le sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes, caminó hacia ella, mirándola con escrutinio de arriba abajo.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo George, es excelente –le felicitó el capitán. El hombre hizo un ademán en señal de obediencia.

-Nada de eso, señor. La encontramos cerca de aquí, vino voluntariamente –respondió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa.

Se estremeció al verlo dirigirse a ella y verla otra vez detenidamente, agacho la mirada y apretó contra si, el bulto de ropa que llevaba consigo. No sabía porque estaba ahí, pero estaba segura que tal vez ese hombre era el juez y la mandaría algún lugar para pagar su condena por haber matado a un hombre. El solo pensarlo, le hizo temblar ligeramente.

Miro un poco hacia los lados, una vez que el hombre se reunía con el pelirrojo y le decía algo, pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Acaso la mandarían a prisión?, ella era la única culpable de haber aceptado la oferta de su tío, ahora más que nunca extrañaba a tía Marge. Sus pensamientos la distrajeron sin darse cuenta de la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

Y del hombre llamándole.

-Bienvenida a bordo de "La llama", ¿Cómo se llama, linda?-repitió el hombre mientras dedicaba miradas hacia su cuerpo.

-Hermione-dijo en un susurro –Hermione Granger-

-Encantado- sonrió – Una hermoso nombre, apropiado para una linda mujer, mi nombre es Harry Potter, pero me dicen Harry- le vio fijamente y paso su mano por el cabello -¿Ha cenado ya?-preguntó.

Hermione asintió levemente.

-¿Le apetece alguna copa de vino?- ella negó. Harry rió y redujo la distancia hacia ella, quitando el bulto de sus manos, pudo ver el atractivo de la joven. Sus ojos recorrieron cada milímetro de piel que relucía del vestido, hasta situarse en sus sinuosos senos, notando así lo joven que era.

Se acerco más a ella hasta rodearla con su brazo y besarla. Hermione no opuso resistencia, la había tomada desprevenida. Sintió cosquillas al sentir la lengua del hombre, abrir sus labios y explorar su boca. Se percató de una extraña sensación de placer que comenzaba a surgir, sin embargo, en otra ocasión le hubiese parecido maravilloso.

El se separo un poco, Hermione sintió que su vestido caía al piso, percatándose al instante de las intenciones de aquel hombre, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Trato de tomarlo de nuevo, pero las manos de Harry tomaron sus muñecas, sabía que aquel marino era mucho más fuerte que el tío Vernon. Luchó en vano contra él, tratando de liberarse. Pero la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella era mucho mayor, en el intento por liberarse, había desabrochado la camisa del hombre y ahora estaba al descubierto todo su pecho. Se sintió atemorizada por lo que iba a suceder.

En un descuido del hombre, Hermione pudo liberarse, él le sonrió divertido al ver a la joven en aquel camisón. Y aprovecho para quitarse la ropa.

-Bien jugado Hermione, pero no olvides quien va a hacer el vencedor- la castaña miró aterrorizada al hombre desnudo. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía uno y aquello simplemente le parecía una pesadilla, trato de huir ante la cercanía de Harry, pero él la tomó firmemente por la cintura pegándolo a él y deslizó sus manos para quitar la ropa interior, rompiéndola. Hermione se paralizo al sentir los labios de Harry sobre sus senos y luego sobre sus labios.

Trato en vano de morderle las muñecas, de golpearlo, pero era todo en vano, tropezó y cayó sobre la litera de la habitación. Harry se colocó sobre ella.

-¡No! ¡Déjeme!-exclamó la joven, muerta de miedo.

Harry sonrió ante la visión de la desnudez de la joven y sus deseos por poseerla aumentaban, se acercó a su cuello, susurrándole en una voz ronca.

-Oh no, mi pequeña muchachita- sus ojos llenos de deseo. Le besó la boca, Hermione sintió una fuerte presión sobre sus muslos y horrorizada, trato de luchar en vano, las manos de Harry la presionaban contra el colchón y sintió un dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, gimió de dolor, mientras Harry miraba turbado hacia las sábanas, notando pequeñas manchas rojas.

Se acercó a ella, notando las pequeñas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, le besó las mejillas y los labios, susurrándole palabras dulces, pero Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, el comenzó acariciarle el cuerpo y moverse rítmicamente sobre ella, hasta acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Una vez que se separó de ella, notó la extraña reacción de la jovencita. Hermione estaba sollozando, el hermoso cuerpo temblaba ligeramente antes sus ojos. Aún y después de haberla poseído, renacían nuevas fuerzas para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se sorprendió asimismo de sus pensamientos y miró de nuevo a Hermione. Una extraña sensación comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza. ¿Por qué una joven tan hermosa había escogido una profesión así? ¿Acaso era tan pobre que había tenido que iniciar su vida en este trabajo? Se levantó de la cama, para servirse una buena copa de vino.

Miro las ropas de Hermione y se sorprendió. La muchacha parecía tener los modales de una mujer de sociedad, incluso el hermoso vestido que llevaba. Dio un sorbo a la copa de vino y se acerco a la ventana de su camarote.

Él era un extranjero en esas tierras. Sus padres eran de esa tierra, ahora ambos habían muerto. Su madre de una terrible enfermedad y su padre por culpa de un accidente. Dio otro largo trago a su copa de vino, dejando que el licor se deslizará por su garganta.

El era el mayor de dos hermanos, Ron. Su hermano había heredado una parte del dinero de su padre, y él, una fábrica de plantación en Harmony lugar al que consideraba su verdadero hogar, que se encontraba en el Valle de Godric. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. La base de su familia siempre había sido la serenidad de su madre, así también como el carácter fuerte de su padre.

De niño había disfrutado de todo tipo de aventuras, después de la escuela, su padre le había insistido que fuera un marino, así que de joven había decidido unirse a un viejo capitán y aprender todo sobre los barcos y el mar. Antes de partir a los mares también había aprendido todo sobre la fábrica de plantación.

A sus 26 años, Harry estaba en su último viaje, quería establecerse de una vez por todas en el Valle de Godric y construir una familia. Una sonrisa amarga se posó en sus labios. Había aceptado comprometerse con Cho Chang solo por recuperar tierras pertenecientes a su familia.

Su padre James Potter, había comprado una porción de tierra, pero se vio obligado a vender una parte a la familia Chang. Por lo tanto Harry quería recuperarlas, sabía que Cho había descuidado esas tierras al ser huérfana y no dedicarles tiempo. Además que se gastaba la vida de mujer adinerada, cuando solo era una simple fachada. Tenía muchas deudas en el pueblo, pero aún se mantenía con lo poco que le quedaba. Además de haber cazado a uno de los solteros más ricos y apuestos del Valle.

El había tratado de comprarle las tierras por una suma importante, pero Cho había utilizado todas sus artimañas de mujer. Hasta hacerlo creer que era una joven virgen y llevarlo a la cama, pero el se había dado cuenta de la mentira. Había crecido con rumores acerca de Cho, pero después de todo, había quedado satisfecho.

Terminó su copa de vino y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de amar y dejar de ser tan inexpresivo? ¿O de ser posesivo con su futura esposa? Como lo había hecho su padre. Pero sabía que no era así, no había amor hacia Cho y estaba seguro que después del matrimonio no cambiarían sus sentimientos.

Dejó la copa de vino y se situó a un lado de la cama, vio el cuerpo frágil de Hermione moviéndose acompasadamente, lo cubrió con dulzura y se recostó a su lado. El dulce aroma se filtraba por su nariz, nunca había esperado que hubiese estado con una mujer virgen, sabía que las mujeres vírgenes traían problemas y el estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres que brindaban placer por unas cuantas monedas.

Llevó sus manos a la nuca, se concentro en el techo de su camarote. Nunca había pensado que tendría en su primera noche en ese país la oportunidad de estar con una bella joven virgen. Sabía que las jóvenes inocentes como Hermione, estaban acostumbradas a buscar marido mediante coqueteos y encantos. El lo sabía, ¿De que otra manera había permanecido soltero sino las evitaba?  
Se estiró a su lado, notando el calor que desprendía la joven castaña, se apretó contra ella y apagó las velas.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventanilla del camarote, Hermione despertó, notando de pronto donde se encontraba, quiso moverse pero su cabello estaba atrapado entre uno de los brazos fuertes de Harry, el otro brazo reposaba sobre sus senos y las piernas estaban entrelazadas. Se estremeció al verlo despertarse y se giró para fingir que dormía.

Harry abrió los ojos, notando el cosquilleo en su brazo a causa de las hebras castañas de la joven, la contemplo un momento. Su piel era sedosa y blanca, su rostro era sin duda hermoso, su nariz y ojos. Recordaba el color miel de su mirada, Cho se moriría de la envidia si la viera, lo que era realmente improbable. Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Cho era considerada la mujer más hermosa del Valle, el nunca había reparado en eso. Sabia que Cho poseía una cabellera negra y abundante, sus ojos eran rasgados y oscuros. Y además de tener un cuerpo agradable de poseer.

Se acercó a Hermione y rozó su cuello. Al instante la joven abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, cariño – Harry le sonrió y se colocó encima suyo, Hermione se tensó ante la posición del hombre, un miedo le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras sentía los labios de Harry recorrer su cuello y besarla con pasión.

No quería moverse, estaba segura que cualquier movimiento encendería de nuevo la pasión de Harry, sin embargo al verle a los ojos, noto ese brillo en su mirada, la misma de anoche. El cuerpo de Harry ardía en deseos por poseer a la castaña. Le besó los labios, luego mordisqueó sus hombros, Hermione se tensó aún más, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, cuando los labios de Harry se concentraban en sus pezones.

-¡No! –Jadeó -¡No hagas eso!- la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

-Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrado cariño- Hermione le miro aterrorizada y aparto la vista de esos intensos ojos verdes.

-No. Por favor, no me hagas otra vez daño. Deja que me vaya –suplico la castaña. Harry le miró con deseo.

-Esta vez no te haré daño –dijo en un susurro besando los labios de Hermione, la joven puso resistencia, comenzó a moverse contra el, arañándolo, mordiéndolo. Pero sabía lo fuerte que era, una de sus manos tomó las suyas y las elevó sobre su cabeza. Se estremeció y uso toda la fuerza para cerrar sus piernas. Pero Harry parecía saber sus movimientos. Rió en una carcajada y separo sus piernas. De nuevo sintió los movimientos sobre su cuerpo, las rápidas embestidas con las que era sometida. Miró al hombre usarla de nuevo, sintió odio y miedo hacia él. ¿Qué acaso no entendía? Una vez que se relajo sobre ella, Hermione se apartó de él. Estaba vez no lloraría frente a él. Harry trato de acariciarla, pero ella se separo de él como si la fuese a golpear, el hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Podía ver en su mirada el temor y miedo que sentía hacia el, como un animal herido, se pasó la mano por el desordenado cabello.

- Has despertado mi curiosidad Hermione… podrías haber ganado mucho dinero por lo que perdiste conmigo, y sin embargo deambulas por las calles como una prostituta, viniste aquí voluntariamente, vendiendo tu virginidad, arriesgándote a ser violada y a perderla – los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, no entendía ni una de las palabras que Harry decía, sin embargo el seguía hablando en voz calmada.

-Pareces de una buena familia y no del tipo de mujer que deambula en las calles, sin embargo tus manos indican el esfuerzo del trabajo –el hombre tomó delicadamente su mano y acarició su palma con ternura.

Hermione se perdió en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, ¿Realmente ese hombre no era un representante de la ley? Por culpa del miedo había parado a manos de un hombre que se había aprovechado de ella. Las palabras de Harry golpearon sus pensamientos con fiereza.

-Me encargaré de que no te falte nada, llegue de un viaje y me estableceré unos días, te quedarás conmigo… -

Hermione le interrumpió con una carcajada carente de humor, era fría y desesperada, se cubrió el cuerpo y sollozó, las lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

-No vendía mi cuerpo… yo estaba perdida- los ojos de Harry se fijaron en ella. Se quedo aturdido por la confesión de la castaña.

-Pe-pero tú… ¡Viniste con mis hombres!-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que me buscaban, que mi primo los había enviado –los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo era posible que ahora mostrará sorpresa? Tembló violentamente al sentirse usada, de esa forma, no iba a confesar lo que realmente había ocurrido, antes prefería morir que volver a estar en las manos de aquel hombre.

Harry sintió que el mundo se venía abajo. Miró a la muchacha temblando ¡Lo que había hecho! ¿Y si ella era hija de algún alto cargo? Para mañana estaría muerto. Se acercó a ella y le dio la espalda.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- Hermione miró a Harry y se cubrió el cuerpo, se sorprendió de verlo darle la espalda –Una muchacha como tú, debe tener amigos en la corte, tienes dinero.

-Mis padres murieron hace algunos años, nunca he estado en la corte y no tengo ni una moneda, trabajo para sobrevivir –La castaña oculto su rostro entre sus brazos, dejando correr libremente las lágrimas.

-¿Y el vestido?-preguntó Harry volviéndose hacia ella. Los ojos miel de la joven le miraron, pude ver el brillo de odio con el que miraba.

-Mi primo me lo regalo, como te dije. Trabajo para vivir –dijo en tono frío y molesto. Harry suspiró y sonrió, al menos no habría ningún problema con quedarse con ella el tiempo que estuviera en esas tierras.

Hermione vio como Harry se aleja hacia el lavamanos, su cuerpo desnudo le provocaba una sensación de desagrado. Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a cambiarse e irse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Saco de su saco de ropa una blusa vieja. Levanto la mirada para descubrir al hombre verla detenidamente. Sus manos se apresuraron a cubrir su feminidad, Harry rió en una carcajada, que la hizo enfurecer.

-Bueno preciosa, no hay entonces porque dejarte ir… yo te compraré una casa y te daré dinero, así cuando necesite de compañía no tendré que buscar – Los puños de Hermione se cerraron con violencia ¿Pero que se creía ese hombre? ¡Que era una muñeca! ¡Que no podía opinar! Ya suficiente tenía con haber sido ultrajada de esa forma. Ahora tenía que soportar ser su calentador personal. Se puso la blusa vieja y recogió el vestido, se iría de ahí en ese momento. No necesitaba nada de él, ni tampoco lo quería. Pero conforme sus pies se dirigían a la puerta, sentía la intensa mirada del hombre.

-¡Hermione!-se sobresaltó del grito del capitán y giró para verlo, Harry había tomado una navaja de afeitar y la afilaba, la joven tembló violentamente ¿No iría a matarla? –Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas, eres especial para mí – la voz con que pronunció cada de las palabras le hicieron perder el calor corporal –Ahora métete a la cama – no dudó en hacerlo, estaba acostumbrada a obedecer, giro sobre sus talones y se sentó sobre el colchón, esperando un golpe, pero solo sintió los ojos verdes sobre ella –Quítate la blusa – el corazón comenzó a latirle con fiereza, su cuerpo temblaba con la mirada verde.

-No por favor –suplico la joven muerta de miedo, observo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry.

-No tengo mucha paciencia Hermione –la joven tragó dificultosamente saliva, mientras se quitaba la blusa, notó la fuerte mirada en su cuerpo y se cubrió con los brazos.

-Por favor –gimoteó.

-Estírate en la cama –La joven obedeció sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-No lo hagas, no te bastó con lastimarme y quitarme lo único que tenía, piensas torturarme una y otra vez-susurró la joven temblando ante la posición en la que el hombre comenzaba a descender.

-Has peleado conmigo dos veces Hermione, esta vez solo relájate – la joven comenzó a tensarse, Harry comenzaba a tocarla, las lágrimas surcaron rápidamente su rostro. Los labios de Harry parecían hierros candentes sobre su piel, tenía tanto miedo, ¿Acaso era un castigo? Sus pensamientos se perdieron, se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, cuando sus piernas fueron separadas y el volvió a estar en ella, moviéndose y deleitándose con su cuerpo. Sentía un asco hacia ese hombre y un odio que crecía en su interior. Cuando Harry terminó, sus ojos se abrieron.

-Así es como tratas a tu mujer- susurró débilmente.

-No soy casado, esta vez no te he lastimado. Estoy seguro que pronto aprenderás a disfrutarlo –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, que le hizo enfurecer.

-¡Nunca! ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres despreciable!-

-¡Ten cuidado Hermione!- le dijo en tono amenazador, la castaña se cubrió con la sábana –Veremos con el tiempo, cambiarás de opinión y algún día me suplicarás –Harry se levantó de la cama, dejándola sola en la cama, la rabia corría por todas sus venas.

Pero se calmó al instante en pensar que pronto huiría de él, si, ella escaparía de ese hombre cruel y despiadado. La sola idea de irse comenzaba a calmarla. Se recostó sobre la almohada, cansada de llorar. Escuchó los movimientos de Harry en el camarote, pero sus ojos se cerraron al instante cayendo en un profundo sueño


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Escape**

Hermione se despertó sin hacer ningún movimiento, se percató del hueco de la cama y sonrió al pensar que estaba sola. Pero al girar sobre sí, noto a Harry sentado ante su escritorio, con pluma en mano y libros de contabilidad sobre el escritorio. Estaba vestido y estaba tan absorto que parecía que ella no estuviera ahí. Lo observo en silencio. Pudo notar lo atractivo que era, físicamente perfecto. A excepción de que la mantenía contra su voluntad. Alguna vez, en sus sueños más románticos, estaba siempre un hombre apuesto y atento, pero nunca ese hombre se convertía en un verdugo que satisficiera en ella todos sus deseos más viles.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó el capitán sacándola de sus pensamientos. Y poniéndose en pie –Espero tengas hambre, he estado esperándote para desayunar –se acercó a la cama.

Hermione se cubrió con la sábana al ver a Harry acercarse a ella, sin embargo este se quedó recargado sobre la columna de la cama.

-Tengo que vestirme-

-Lo sé, ¿Quieres que te ayude?-dijo con picardía y sonriéndole.

-¡No te me acerques!- chilló la castaña pegándose a la pared del camarote. La carcajada que salió de los labios de Harry la estremeció.

-Parece que tienes las garras afiladas, gatita ¿Quieres que te haga ronronear?- las palabras le erizaron la nuca.

-Si, te acercas gritaré-su voz temblando de miedo, los labios de Harry se ensancharon en una sonrisa.

-Puedo acallar tus gritos con mis labios Hermione, además mis hombres no entran a menos que los llame- la joven se levantó de un salto, ruborizándose al instante en que noto el error que había hecho. Los ojos verdes de Harry la recorrieron –Me temo que no podremos practicar la siguiente lección, George nos espera con el desayuno – se acercó a ella. Hermione cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero se sorprendió de escuchar abrirse algo, abrió los ojos notando la sonrisa burlesca en los labios del moreno –Toma, más tarde iremos a comprarte algunos vestidos, me supongo que eso te gustará –la joven tomo nerviosa la bata de hombre que Harry le había dado, le quedaba grande. Harry se acercó a ella para arremangársela.

-Si se puede estar celoso de esta bata, yo lo estaría –Hermione aparto la mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry.

-¿Me está permitido tener un poco de privacidad, para que pueda asearme? –se ajustó aún más la bata –Por favor-rogó en voz baja.

Harry rió suavemente e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, tengo que atender unos asuntos, volveré en un momento -

Cuando Harry salió, el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Estaba asustada, se dirigió al lavamanos y vertió agua. Tomó una toalla y la humedeció. Paso por cada parte de su cuerpo restregándose la piel, queriendo borrar la capa de sudor de ese hombre, cuanto anhelaba una bañera para poder asearse completa. Se miro al espejo, su cabello estaba mucho más enmarañado que de costumbre, quería borrar los rastros de su piel que le decían que era de él. Que había dispuesto de su cuerpo virgen por culpa de su cobardía. Se acercó hacia el bulto de ropa y tomo una blusa y un vestido viejos. Coloco la bata en donde minutos antes Harry la había sacado y notó la ropa elegante, se enfureció por no poderse vengar. Se tensó al instante en que sus ojos se detuvieron en su camisola rasgada, pensó con frustración que ese hombre sabía destruir las cosas.

Se acercó a la litera y un renovado coraje surgió de sus entrañas, alisó la sábana notando las manchas rojas, lo que comprobaba lo que había perdido, cerro sus puños y tiro de ellas con fuerza. La risa de Harry la sobresalto, se estaba burlando de ella. Se giró dándole la espalda.

-Sabes Hermione –la voz de Harry comenzaba a ser más cerca, las manos de él la envolvieron por la cintura. Podía sentir el respirar de Harry golpear su nuca –Con ese rostro y ese cuerpo, no hubieses llegado virgen al matrimonio y lo cierto es, que no me entristece haber sido el primero-los puños de Hermione se cerraron con fuerza –Perdóname por encapricharme contigo, no hacerlo es difícil, soy un prisionero hechizado por tu belleza –deslizó sus labios a través de la curvatura de su cuello.

-¡Pero es que no tienes conciencia!-exclamó -¡No te importa que no quiera estar aquí!, ¡No soy ninguna de tus amantes! Y no quiero serlo-espetó molesta.

-Algún día lo desearás-afirmó el capitán –Es imposible para mí, dejarte ir. Tal vez, si te hubiese conocido de otra forma, hubiese usado toda mi galantería para llevarte a mi lecho. Te he asustado y huyes de mí. Pero quiero tenerte como mi amante, por eso tendrás lo que desees-

-Había escuchado historias de extranjeros-dijo con frialdad –Pero nunca pensé que fueran ciertas.

La risa de Harry inundó la habitación.

-Es un cumplido viniendo de una mujer como tú- Hermione se separó bruscamente de él y le enfrentó.

-¡Dime porque yo!-exclamó -¡Dime porque tengo que ser yo la que tenga que pasar por esto! Cuando hay mujeres mucho más dispuestas a estar aquí, ¿No te sentirás mucho más satisfecho con mujeres que complazcan tus deseos, a estar con alguien que te desprecia? –Harry se rió, se dejó caer sobre la silla frente al escritorio, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres muy hermosa Hermione, deberías saberlo. Eres como una joya resplandeciente en un montón de chatarra. Y me excita el tener que conquistarte. Nadie antes me había rechazado.

-Pues deberían, así te ensañarían lo que es ser un caballero.

Se giró para darle la espalda, ese hombre era tan despreciable. Era arrogante y presuntuoso. No sabía exactamente como describir lo que sentía por él. Pero de una cosa ella estaba segura. Se iría de ese camarote y de su vida, aunque le costará la suya propia.

Se vio interrumpida por el golpetear de la puerta, el mismo joven que la había llevado entro con una bandeja de comida, le sonrió tímidamente a la joven, pero esta volvió a girar y darle la espalda. Escuchó los ruidos provenientes de los utensilios y cuando Harry la llamó se giró.

-Te agradecería que te sentarás, me disgusta verte fulminándome con la mirada, sé una buena chica-Hermione se sentó furiosa, viendo la mirada confusa del sirviente. Tomó un sorbo de la taza de café que le habían servido y de inmediato la aparto. El sabor amargo recorrió su garganta, Harry la observaba divertido. La castaña se molesto aún más y picoteo su comida.

El sirviente se acercó a la cama para recoger las sábanas tiradas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la presencia de las manchas de sangre, le dirigió una mirada a Harry y este asintió ante las interrogantes que se formulaba el hombre. Harry observo con mal talante el comportamiento de la castaña.

-No toleraré tu mal humor Hermione, ante mis hombres te comportarás como una dama-dijo con tono calmado.

Pero bastó para que Hermione dejara el tenedor y palideciera. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, cuanto miedo le tenía. Harry la observo y dio un trago a su taza de café. Hermione lucía un vestido algo infantil y eso le molestaba. Parecía que había robado a una niña, pero los pechos turgentes de la castaña, le comprobaban que era toda una mujer.

Una vez que Harry acabó de comer, se dispuso a trabajar de nuevo con sus libros, Hermione le miró, se sentía inquieta y sin nada que hacer, hasta que un rato después Harry se marchó. La mente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar para escapar, pero le había salido mal al salir justo cuando Harry volvía después de un tiempo fuera. Cerró la puerta ferozmente, escuchando las risas burlescas del moreno.

Cuando el pelirrojo llevó de nuevo la comida del mediodía, Hermione se comportó un poco mejor, pero sin maldecir a ese joven. Sabía lo que seguía, había estado sintiendo los incesantes ojos verdes sobre su cuerpo. Y una vez que el capitán sacio su apetito, sabía que había en sus ojos el deseo. Se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente.

-Ven aquí Hermione- la joven cerro sus ojos, respirando dificultosamente, podía percibir el deseo en su voz.

-No-balbuceo débilmente. Harry entornó sus ojos y sonrió.

-De verdad admiro el valor. ¿Pero crees que es inteligente resistirse?, además cariño, soy más fuerte que tú –Hermione sintiendo su derrota, se levantó con piernas temblorosas, se acercó al capitán.

Las manos de Harry se posaron firmemente sobre su cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Sus labios besaron los de Hermione, abriéndose paso a través de su boca, se acercó a la cama y la sentó en sus rodillas. Deslizo una de sus manos a través de sus muslos, sus labios recorrieron sus mejillas y la barbilla, descendiendo hacia el inicio de sus senos.

-No temas-susurró cerca de su oído –Disfrútalo-la mano trazaba un camino hacia su intimidad y gimió al sentir su mano y se apartó de él.

-No…no puedo-musitó sofocada.

-Claro que sí- afirmó el moreno, atrapando sus labios en un húmedo beso, desató con la mano que había aferrado su cintura, los cordones del corpiño y saboreo la piel expuesta de la joven. Pero el sonido de la puerta, le sobresaltó.

Harry maldijo y la aferró más cuando sintió a la joven deshacerse del abrazo.

-¡Entre!-exclamó molesto. La cabellera rojiza apareció por la puerta y el rostro del hombre se ruborizo.

-Lo siento señor, pero hay un comerciante que quiere hacer tratos personalmente con usted, dice su mensajero que compraría todo el arroz, solo si habla con usted.

-¿Y quiere que vaya?-repuso Harry en tono molesto -¿Por qué no viene aquí?-

-Su mensajero dice que esta lisiado, viene a calcular el precio aproximado –Harry musitó palabras entendibles con un semblante severo.

-Bien lleva a verlos George y cuando las haya visto avísame-el sirviente asintió y salió de la habitación.

Harry se incorporó, Hermione se cubrió rápidamente el pecho amarrándoselo. El simple hecho de haber estado de nuevo así, la azoraba de sobremanera. Los ojos verdes la miraban intensamente, al cabo de unos minutos George entró de nuevo. El solo hecho de que fuese vista ahí, la atormentaba. Se dirigió a la ventana, viendo el pequeño buque mercante. Llevaba marcado la deshonra en su rostro y deseaba morir. Miró hacia las pequeñas olas que golpeaban el barco, si tuviese el valor, ya hubiese acabado con su vida. La mano de Harry se posó en su hombro y la sobresaltó. La risa de Harry era genuina y aparto un rizo castaño de su mejilla.

-Temo dejarte Hermione, pero volveré en unas horas y no trates de huir, eh dejado instrucciones a George de que te vigile, si escapas lo despellejaré vivo-

-Me importa poco lo que hagas con tus hombres-replicó la muchacha –No dudes en que escaparé – Harry arqueó una ceja.

-En ese caso, irás conmigo-Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¡Oh, no! Seré una chica buena y me quedaré leyendo, no me lleves.

-¿Sabes leer?-preguntó

-Si –contesto dócilmente.

-Bien, en eso caso, déjame verte, te comprare unos vestidos antes de venir aquí-Hermione se puso de pie y siguió todas las indicaciones de Harry.

-Tienes el cuerpo de una chiquilla-expresó con una sonrisa.

-Soy un poco delgada-afirmó la joven, recordando las palabras de su tía Marge. El moreno rió.

-Pues imagino a esas viejas arpías, celosas. Deben estar revolcándose en su grasa.

La primera sonrisa genuina apareció en el rostro de la muchacha y Harry sonrió ante el gesto.

-Lo sabía, tarde o temprano lo lograría –La sonrisa de la castaña se desvaneció.

-Gracias a ti tengo pocas cosas de las que estar feliz –espetó molesta.

-Ya estamos de nuevo ¿no?, tu humor es muy cambiante preciosa. Ahora antes de irme, que tal si me das un beso que me proporcione un poco de calor-

La joven se sorprendió a si misma, cuando acorto la distancia entre su cuerpo y el del capitán. Tenía que hacerlo creer que estaría ahí. Deslizo torpemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, notando la expresión asombrado de Harry. Se apretó contra el y cortó la distancia de sus labios. Lo besó largó y apasionadamente, arqueándose un poco.

La sensación de los labios de la joven, lo embriagaron. La cercanía de su cuerpo lo incitaba a tomarla ahí mismo, su cuerpo clamaba por sentirla. Se estaba volviendo difícil apartarse de ella y ¡claro que lo era!, se separo de ella con un gran esfuerzo.

-No podré marcharme si me vuelves a besar así –musitó –Y temo que mi partida se tendrá que demorar –los ojos de Hermione miraron con terror a Harry –Pero no dispongo de tiempo, señora –la castaña suspiró, se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente sobre los labios.

Hermione lo vio partir y su corazón se aceleró al instante en que la puerta se cerró, necesita planear escapar de esa tortura. Aunque el capitán Potter fuera un hombre atractivo y estaba segura que deseado por muchas mujeres. El hecho de que estar junto a él le repudiaba.

Se armó de valor para inspeccionar el camarote, abrió los cajones del escritorio y encontró una hermosa bolsa roja de terciopelo, la abrió ligeramente para ver el contenido dorado. Brillantes monedas resplandecían, frunció el ceño. Necesitaría una libra para pagarse el pasaje de regreso, volvió sobre sus pasos para inspeccionar la otra parte del camarote y se sorprendió al dar con una hermosa caja de piel, dentro del armario.

Sonrió por su buena suerte, abriendo ligeramente la tapa, pudo notar dos hermosas pistolas de diseño francés. Conocía muy poco acerca de armas, pero podía distinguir que eran costosas. Tomó una entre sus manos y el frío metal le estremeció. Tenía ahora que lograr escapar, esperaría la oportunidad porque George entrara y cuando la puerta sonó, Hermione sintió que Dios por fin estaba de su lado. Guardo con rapidez la caja de piel, notando por primera vez, las hermosas letras "H J P" que estaban al frente con diminutos diamantes.

-Adelante- el hombre hizo una inclinación.

-El capitán me ha pedido que le traiga un poco de té señora – Ella asintió al momento en que el hombre le daba la espalda para depositar la bandeja, pero se sorprendió al ver el arma en sus sienes.

El valor de Hermione le hacia temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Escuche George –dijo con voz que no conocía.

-Fred- le corrigió el hombre temeroso. Hermione le miro con una mueca.

-Quiero que se acerque a ese armario y se meta en él-musitó con frialdad -Sino, tendré que jalar del gatillo ¡Y estoy nerviosa!-exclamó temblando de pies a cabeza. El hombre pelirrojo no tentó a su suerte y se dirigió a paso rápido al armario, aún lo vio dudar, pero Hermione decidida a que escaparía esa noche, blandió la pistola hacia el pecho del hombre, Fred se metió al armario y la castaña corrió para ponerle el pistillo.

Una sensación que nunca creyó volver a sentir le inundaba todo su ser, estaba libre. No volvería a estar en manos de ese insensible y bruto capitán. Dejo la pistola en la mesa y salió del camarote, evitando ser vista, cuando bajó del barco. Tomó el primer coche y con una sonrisa amarga, vio por última vez aquel lugar donde había sido lastimada.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! seddiemaniatik05, Relenna Potter, Alysson, HGHP95, Nanny, Jem, AleAmerica,! Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer o en otros casos a reelerla! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Regresando a Casa.**

Cuando alguien regresa a casa es para dos finalidades, comunicar buenas o malas noticias. Pero lo que es claro, regresamos para decir adiós.

Hermione comprendía que regresar a casa era lo mejor que podía hacer, tras su gran ingenuidad plasmada los días pasados. ¿Regresar a los maltratos e insultos y ser feliz? Dudaba de eso plenamente, pero no quedaba salida alguna para los temores de la chica.

Respecto a lo sucedido, Hermione guardaría silencio. Sus tíos no se enterarían de lo ocurrió hasta después de algún tiempo, si es que eso se llegaba a saber. Una vez más por miedo, prefirió guardar el secreto, algo tan natural en la humanidad. Porque todos, alguna vez, preferimos guardar silencio antes de hablar con la verdad, por temor a las consecuencias.

Hermione planeaba su vida en aquel carruaje, porque la vida es eso, planes y más planes. Pensaba buscar un trabajo después de que el capitán Potter haya abandonado el puerto. ¡Oh! El capitán Potter embargaba sus pensamientos. Trató de deshacerse de ellos, pero le era imposible, pensaba que desde el momento en que lo conoció, en el momento en que sus miradas se mezclaron, había dejado de ser una niña.

Regresar y decir: "Mate a Vernon porque intento violarme". Ese era un nuevo problema, inventar la excusa perfecta para el regreso a casa. No podía decir: "Los extrañaba tanto". Porque nunca se había llevado bien con ellos. Tenia que pensar en algo que fuese creíble.

Cuando el carruaje viró hacia la derecha, se detuvo para dejar que Hermione descendiera con tranquilidad. Camino por la acera absorta en inventar una mentira. Sin que se diera cuenta, había llegado a la boca del lobo antes de que tuviera alguna explicación que dar. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeo delicadamente.

-Tío Paul, soy Hermione ¿Puedo entrar?- Escuchó algunas voces en el interior y momentos después la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Tía Marge, se encontraba en casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió sorprendida.

-Al llegar a New York, su hermano recordó que tenia que viajar a Washington para examinar unas sedas que deseaba comprar-explicó-Creyó que no era apropiado que me quedara en la cuidad sola.

-Bueno debes de estar decepcionada. Pensabas que te comerías al mundo tan solo con pisar el suelo de la ciudad. ¿Eh? Te lo mereces, por arrogante e idiota. Siempre creyéndote una reina. Ahí tienes la prueba de lo equivocado que es el mundo de tu mente insignificante. Regresarás a realizar las labores del hogar.- añadió con voz grave.

Hermione solo asintió, prefería mil veces eso, a lo que el capitán Potter tenía planeado hacer. –Anda ve a dormir, mañana te quiero despierta temprano.

La castaña no se atrevió a mencionar que tenía hambre, y sabía perfectamente que su tía no haría ninguna mención. Había comido muy poco en el camarote, y todo por culpa del patán que la observaba. Sin decir nada (por temor) se dirigió a su lugar detrás de la cortina sucia. La manta de su cama, seguía siendo áspera e ineficaz contra el frío.

Si quería encontrar un trabajo, tendría que ir lo más pronto al pueblo, abundaban los empleos como doncellas o maestras o algún puesto similar. A pesar del hambre que la invadía, cayó en un sueño profundo, dando paso a la mañana más rápido que de costumbre.

Marge apartó bruscamente la cortina y lanzó el desgastado vestido sobre su rostro adormilado. Se aproximo y la sacudió despiadadamente. Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Salto de la cama para ponerse su ropa temblando ante la atenta mirada de su tía. Solo pudo recoger un pedazo de pan duro, antes de que Marge la mandara por la leña.

Al siguiente día, Hermione ya estaba despierta desde muy temprano, trabajando, para evitar a cualquier costa, sus pensamientos que involucraban cualquier recuerdo del capitán. Cuando su tía salió abrochándose su vestido sobre su voluptuoso pecho, observó a la castaña limpiando la chimenea.

-Te veo pálida esta mañana. ¿Ah caso no te alegras de estar aquí?-Hermione colocó la ceniza sobre un cubo. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de hollín y el enorme vestido mostraba unos delgados hombros. Limpio sus manos en la falda, manchándola de tizne.

-Me hace muy feliz estar aquí- contestó pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Mientes! ¡No quieres estar aquí!- la sujetó del brazo, lastimándola.

-¡Por favor!-susurraba.

La corpulenta mujer giró sobre sus talones y empujo a Hermione.

–Sigue trabajando-

Así transcurrieron los días, una semana luego dos, cada vez más lentas que su antecesora. No importaba lo duro que trabajara, siempre estaban presentes los recuerdos. Soñaba con el capitán, riendo como un demonio, al igual que Vernon, lastimándola con brutalidad. Siempre aparecía ella, con un cuchillo lleno de sangre y un cadáver a sus pies.

Pasaron otras dos semanas, repitiendo la monotonía de los sueños y recuerdos, no podía descansar, y eso le estaba afectando en demasía. Su apetito era cambiante, tenia nauseas y luego quería comer, sufría de insomnio. Cometía torpezas, rompía platos o se quemaba los dedos. Eso alteraba a tía Marge en un gran extremo y más cuando rompía su loza preferida.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Romper todo lo que tienes frente a tus narices?- gritó su regordeta tía seguida de una cachetada plasmada en la mejillas de Hermione. La chica calló al suelo de rodillas, empezó a recoger los pedazos de lo que antes era un plato

-Lo siento-se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos- No sé que tengo, no consigo hacer nada bien.

-Como si alguna vez lo lograrás- le dijo con descaro.

-Venderé mi vestido verde, y te compraré otro plato- prometió.

-¿Y quien va a pagarme el resto de lo que has roto?

-No tengo nada más.

Transcurrió casi un mes, para que la dejara ir a la aldea con su tío. Al llegar al pueblo, se dirigieron a una parcela, donde Paul siempre solía ir. Hermione logró anotar, del anuncio de empleos, algunos que ella podría realizar.

Después de que su tío terminará sus negociaciones, se dirigieron a una tienda para comprar el plato que prometió la castaña, muy a su pesar, no tuvo elección más que reponerlo.

-¿Desea algo más señorita?

-No-respondió-solo el plato.

-Son seis centavos-

Busco dentro de su ropa el dinero, y lo contó con cuidado. Aun le quedaban siete centavos, pero sabía que ese dinero sería para su tía. Su vista captó unas cintas expuestas en una mesa, las miró con nostalgia.

-El azul le va muy bien, pruébesela.- Hermione dejó que el dueño la depositara sobre su mano. Viró para verse en un espejo. Lucía sucia y desaliñada, no le extraño que la gente se compadeciera de ella.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Hermione dejó de mirarse. Era Viktor Krum, un chico de veintitrés años, alto y delgado, que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la sobrina de Paul. A Hermione no le animaba mucho que la cortejara, él siempre estaba junto a ella cuando podía salir al pueblo, hace ya tiempo atrás.

La contemplaba con admiración, acostumbraba tomarle la mano, cada vez que podía. –Vi el carro de tu tío allá fuera-comentó el joven- tenia la esperanza que hubieses venido con él.

-Me alegra verte, Viktor.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te echaba de menos.- Hermione movió sus hombros.

-En ningún lado, he estado en casa de mi tía.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-susurró.- ¿Puedo verte más tarde junto al estanque?

-No lo sé Viktor, a mi tía Marge no le gusta que esté sola.

-Y si él va ¿podría hablar contigo?- haciendo referencia a Paul.

Hermione frunció el ceño- Podría ser, pero por poco tiempo.

-Pídele que te lleve al estanque antes de que se vayan, te estaré esperando.- Se marchó sin decir nada más.

Al cabo de un rato, Paul estacionó su carro frente al estanque. Viktor estaba apoyado en un árbol, atento a los rasgos finos y perfectos que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Hermione, ¿Crees que tu tía me rechazaría? Quiero decir, ¿me consideraría bueno para cortejarte?

-Pero Viktor, no tengo dote.-exclamó atónica.

-Oh Hermione, eso no cuenta, me importas más tú y no lo que puedas aportar al matrimonio.

Era imposible de creer.. Ahí estaba el pretendiente que siempre quiso tener, pero llego demasiado tarde. Ya no era virgen, no podría contraer matrimonio con nadie.

-Viktor sabes que tu familia no lo permitirá.- lo contemplaba con los ojos cristalizados.

-No me casaré si no es contigo Hermione. Ellos quieren que tenga hijos, y sé que contigo vendrían pronto.-La chica bajo la mirada.

-No puedo casarme contigo.

El joven francio su poblado ceño. -¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de acostarte con un hombre? Prometo que no te tocaré hasta que estés preparada.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza. Le ofrecía paciencia y amor y ella no tenia el derecho de aceptarlo. Una gran diferencia con el capitán Potter. No podía imaginarse al capitán de "la llama" siendo tan paciente con una mujer.

–Viktor, no voy a preguntarle a mi tía, si permite lo que me estás pidiendo. No puedo casarme contigo. NO seré feliz aquí. ¿No ves como he crecido? Crecí de una manera distinta a esto-señalo su ropa-Estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan todo, a vestir bien. No puedo ser feliz, siendo la simple esposa de un zapatero.

La expresión de Viktor hizo que a Hermione se le encogiera el corazón. Pero era lo mejor. Lo observó con dolor, mientras el se alejaba lentamente.

-Oh dios mío- gritó- te amé desde el primer momento que te vi, y ahora me dices que no soy lo suficientemente bueno. Eres una mujer perversa Hermione Granger.

Hermione no soportó las lágrimas un segundo más. Se dirigió hacia el carro de su tío llorando. -¿Qué paso?-inquirió el señor.

-Me ha pedido permiso para cortejarme.

-¿Y le dijiste que no?- la chica asintió lentamente por miedo a vomitar.

El Primero de octubre pasó y el clima enfrió. Las hojas caían al compás del viento. Hermione, cada día se acercaba a su cama, decaída, enferma. En ocasiones, se sentía tan débil, que solo esperaba el momento en el que se desvanecería, había creído que los recuerdos desaparecerían al transcurso del tiempo, pero no fue así, estuvieron presentes al mismo tiempo que el de sus nervios y su dolor de estomago.

Trató de despejar su mente y se apresuró a limpiar otro plato. Dentro de poco podría relajar su cuerpo con un baño. Estaba cansada, aburrida y la espalda le dolía. Guardó los platos y sacó la tina para bañarse.

Marge la observaba desde la mesa, donde comía tarta, hasta llenarse la boca lo más que podía. Hermione se preguntó como era posible comer tanto. Quería que su tía se fuera a dormir, como su tío lo había hecho para poder bañarse tranquila. Lleno la tina con agua a una temperatura agradable para su maltratado cuerpo.

Se desabrochó el vestido y dejó que se deslizara hasta el suelo. Sus senos habían aumentado y su abdomen parecía ligeramente abultado.

Marge se atragantó. Se puso de pie rápidamente y dio un grito. Hermione volteó asustada. Los ojos de su tía estaban abiertos, parecían salir de sus respectivos lugares, estaba horrorizada. Su rostro se puso de un color pálido y cruzó la habitación para llegar hasta su sobrina. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

-¿De quien estas embarazada? ¿Con quien te revolcaste pequeña sucia?

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! MSGR, Ann, Erachii D. Drako , The darkness princess , Tifiis... espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.  
**

**Capitulo 5**

**Un mal inicio**

Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente. Había creído tontamente que el origen de todos sus males provenía de lo acontecido días atrás. Pero ahora estaba tan claro como el agua de los arroyos. Iba a tener un bebé. Un bebé de un patán, egocéntrico y testarudo hombre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Tía Marge, estaba tan enojada que solo tomo los cabellos de su sobrina y comenzó a sacudirla con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza. -¿Quién fue? ¡Dímelo!-le gritó como nunca antes la había escuchado- Te lo juro Hermione que obtendré esa información de cualquier modo.

Hermione estaba en shock, no podía pensar o reaccionar a los jalones de su tía, solo sabia que estaba embarazada de un mal nacido, desgraciado que la confundió con una prostituta.- ¡Por favor, déjame en paz!-suplicó la joven.

-¡Fue ese Viktor! Él es el padre de la criatura. Tu tío me dijo que estuvo muy cariñoso contigo, y ahora sé el porque. ¿Sabes lo que significa, pequeña ignorante? Te vas a casar con él. No vas arruinar mi nombre por tus tonterías.

Temblando, logró recobrar la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No dejaría que culparan a Viktor.

-No ah sido Viktor- Marge la miró atónita.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡No fue Viktor!-repitió buscando un lugar para sentarse.

-Entonces ¿Quién?-la siguió con la mirada.

-Un capitán Inglés- Explico Hermione tras un suspiro de indignación-Sus hombres me encontraron, y el me obligo ¡Te lo juro por Dios! ¡Me obligó!

Su tía, frunció el entrecejo

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te encontraron en donde? ¿Cuándo?-

La chica no podía decirle a su tía, que había matado a Vernon. Así que siguió con otra mentira.

–Me perdí al separarme de su hermano. Dos marineros ingleses me encontraron y me llevaron ante su capitán para que él se divirtiera conmigo. Escapé, cuando amenacé a uno de sus hombres y llegué aquí.

-¿Cómo te separaste de Vernon?-

Hermione miró fijamente el fuego de la chimenea- Fuimos...a una feria...no se… bien como pasó, pero nos perdimos-mintió- No lo dije antes porque no tenia necesidad. Pero es hijo del capitán Inglés, no de Viktor –podía sentir en la garganta un nudo que le impedía hablar con facilidad- pero el no me tomará como esposa. Hace lo que se le da la gana.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción, se trazó sobre el gordo rostro de Marge. –Eso ya lo veremos, ahora dime ¿Tu padre no tenia un amigo que era Juez? Que si no mal recuerdo, investigaba a los barcos sospechosos de contrabando.

-Si, Albus Dumbledore, ¿pero para que quiere saber eso?-

-Eso no importa Dime ¿Te conocía?-

-Si, desde niña, era muy buen amigo de mi padre- los pensamientos de la castaña eran una telaraña, no sabia que es lo que tenía planeado su tía, pero seria algo malo, pues Marge sonreía ampliamente.

-Bien, lo único que tienes que saber por el momento, es que el va a casarse. Ahora vete a dormir, mañana viajaremos para visitarlo en New York-

Hermione se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo. Tomaría su baño antes de dormir. El agua cubrió la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Se relajó. Y entonces su mente entendió lo que significaba estar embarazada. Hubiese sido maravilloso, si el padre de la criatura no fuese ese toro salvaje y testarudo. ¡Era el demonio mismo!

Un llanto sordo se escuchó. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría al casarse con el capitán Potter. Su vida entera le pertenecería, nunca seria feliz. Pero ¿el bebé? La criatura tendría un apellido. La chica pensaba como seria el ser que llevaba en sus entrañas. Estaba segura que seria moreno. Podría ser atractivo. Pero mejor feo que guapo con ese carácter.

Pero ¿Y si fuera niña? Seria un golpe duro para el capitán. Así que rezaría los nueve meses porque fuese una niña.

Antes de terminar su baño, Hermione escuchó, como Marge le comunicaba a Paul, la nueva noticia. Su regordeta tía, no pudo esperar hasta el amanecer para hacerle saber el error de su sobrina.

Al llegar a New York y buscar una posada, Paul logró comunicarse con Albus Dumbledore para pedirle una cita, obteniendo como respuesta, la visita para el siguiente día. Hermione no tenia idea de lo que sus tíos tramaban, pero parecía que todo marchaba perfecto, pues Paul regresó con una sonrisa muy amplia después del encuentro que sostuvo con el juez.

-Solo tiene que comprobar que decimos la verdad-decía a tía Marge- y ese Inglés no podrá negarse a desposar a nuestra sobrina, a menos que quiera ir a la cárcel y perder su barco.

La castaña pensaba que no podían mandar a la cárcel a alguien que se negaba a contraer matrimonio con una chica que había dejado en cinta. Pero también pensaba en las consecuencias que era todo esto, lo iban a obligar.

Era alrededor de medianoche, unas manos grandes la sacudieron, apartándola del mundo de los sueños –Vamos levántate, tu tío quiere hablar contigo- de muy mala gana, Hermione se mojó la cara para desaparecer el sueño. Se vistió con el viejo traje de su tía, y se encamino a la pequeña sala en penumbras. Había fuego, en la pequeña chimenea, y junto a la mesa de centro, se encontraba Paul y un invitado.

Tenía una barba blanca y larga, al igual que su cabellera. Sus lentes de media luna descansaban en la retorcida nariz, Hermione no podía olvidar nunca la viva imagen del Sr. Albus. Contenta por la visita, Hermione corrió hacia los brazos que el señor le tendía.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Dumbledore con voz ahogada-mi pequeña Hermione-

La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza y el llanto se hizo presente. Después de su padre, aquel hombre era el más querido desde su infancia. Él y su mujer, habían deseado que Hermione se fuese a vivir con ellos, pero sus tíos se negaron, insistiendo que tenía que estar con su única familia.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi- Albus, apartó el cabello de Hermione para observarla mejor con sus ojos azules -Recuerdo que tan solo eras una niña que gateaba hasta mi, en busca de caramelos-comentó con nostalgia -Y ahora, toda una bella muchacha. Es una lastima que no tenga hijos para que te desposaran, pero tu eres como una hija para mí.

Hermione se colocó de puntas para poder besarle la mejilla. Albus sonrió complacido y apartó una silla para que la chica tomara asiento, pero tía Marge protestó.

-No-señalo hacia un rincón oscuro-ese lugar es para él –Hermione alzó la vista sorprendida por otra presencia que no había captado.

-Acérquese y únase a nosotros capitán Potter-dijo tía Marge, un vuelco se hizo presente en el corazón de Hermione.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien aquí-

Esa voz, volvió a inundar los sentidos y pensamientos de la futura madre. Recordó en una fracción de segundos todo lo vivido con el capitán. Hermione sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban y perdió el conocimiento.

Albus, la tomo en brazos, mientras la acomodaba en la silla que el capitán había rechazado. Golpeo sus mejillas suavemente y la llamo con voz suave, hasta que recobró la conciencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el juez. Hermione asintió-Le has dado un susto a mi viejo corazón.

-Lo siento-murmuró-Ya me encuentro mejor-sentía una mirada fija en ella. Esa mirada que la desnudaba y despojaba de toda prenda.

-Ya, escuchemos lo que la chica tiene que decir- en seguida se dirigió hacia Hermione- Ahora niña, el Sr. Dumbledore, desea asegurarse de no cometer ninguna injusticia contra el capitán al afirmar que el hijo que esperas es de él.

-Señora, no debe olvidar que puedo hablar por mi mismo- reclamo Albus- pero Hermione, ¿Has estado con alguien más?

-No, el ah sido el único, cua... -

-El niño es mío-aceptó Harry.

-¡Bingo!-festejó Marge- Ahora Sr. Dumbledore ¿Lo hará?

-Si- suspiró el anciano -Lamento el día en que permití, que ustedes la apartaran de mi lado - les miró con desprecio, con su ya cansada mirada.

-Bien y, ¿qué hay de ella?, ¡ella se metió en la cama de un desconocido!-gritó tía Marge.

-¡NO!-exclamó Hermione sin percatarse de lo que hacia.

Enojada, Marge lanzó un gruñido y golpeo con su fuerte mano, la cara de la castaña, lanzándola al suelo con la mejilla roja y su labio sangrando. Se escuchó el golpe de unas manos contra la madera

-¡Señora, sus actos son de lo más cruel!-defendió Harry -Si usted fuese un hombre, arreglaríamos esto en un duelo. Ahora será mejor que Hermione se fuese a dormir.

La joven se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz de Tía Marge y el agarre en el vestido le impidió ir a la puerta.

-Por una vez en tu vida, hazte responsable de tus actos-gruñó la mujer.

-¡Ya basta de tanta palabrería!-exclamó molestó el moreno –Soy el padre de esa criatura y por lo tanto me haré cargo. Compraré una casa para ella y le daré mi apellido a mi hijo. Los visitaré cada año- la joven notó la brusca manera del capitán de revolverse la cabellera y se estremeció por la furia que revelaban sus ojos verdes –Y respecto a usted señora, le sugiero que no vuelva a ponerle una mano encima –y sin más salió del lugar.

-Ya veremos si sigue igual de prepotente –gruñó la mujer. Lord Dumbledore, miro a la joven y luego a esa mujer.

-Pues aténgase a sus palabras. Más aún porque muy pronto será el esposo de Hermione – y sin más. Condujo a la castaña a una habitación de su casa.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la ventana y las gotas de lluvia, alertando a Hermione de la llegada de un nuevo día. Se estiró y dio la espalda hacia la ventana, se acurrucó en las sabanas y se abrazó a una almohada. Tuvo un sueño con su papá. Abrió lentamente los ojos y notó que no sentía las molestas nauseas de siempre, inhaló el aire que se colaba por la ventana disfrutando de los olores otoñales.

Recordó la que había pasado unas horas atrás, ella se negaba a ser la querida de un capitán. Harry había asegurado que le conseguiría una casa, le compraría ropa adecuada y le daría a su hijo todas las comodidades y la educación que requerían. Que él viajaría cada año para poder verlos, eso solo significaba ser la otra. Súbitamente se preguntó cual seria su destino si obligaran al capitán a casarse.

-Solo espero que no me haga daño-se contestó a si misma.

Minutos después llamaron a la puerta, Hermione se cubrió con una sabana. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de cabello cano, y dos muchachas tras ella con muchos paquetes.

-¿Ya desayunaste, querida?-preguntó la mayor.

-No-respondió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, mandaré a una de las muchachas para que te busque algo de comer. No queremos que te mueras de hambre antes de la boda. Vas a necesitar mucha energía para el evento.

-¿Cuándo va hacer?-consiguió preguntar Hermione.

La mujer con lentes descansando sobre su nariz, y el cabello recogido en un moño, no mostró sorpresa ante tal pregunta de la novia.

-Esta tarde-respondió. Hermione se sentó lo mas rápido en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama, y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Hermione ya pensaba en la noche que seguía, dormir junto a él, escucharlo gemir y sentir sus manos fuertes sobre ella. Le ardía la cara de solo pensarlo, estaba segura que él capitán Potter no se preocuparía por su estado, mientras el cumplía con sus deseos. Saltó de la silla y se coloco junto a la ventana, la tensión estaba alcanzando su cuerpo ya que mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

Sus últimos momentos de libertad avanzaron muy rápido. Se vio a si misma alimentada, bañada y vestida contra su voluntad, ni un momento de la mañana fue suyo. En el almuerzo, Hermione fingió comer para poder descansar del ajetreo por el que pasaba. Cuando finalmente estuvo lista, por fin pudo contemplarse en un espejo.

No era la misma Hermione de otros reflejos, por instante pudo ver la belleza que mucho le elogiaban. Su cabello sedoso, estaba peinado en un conjunto de trenzas, semejante al de una diosa griega. Tenía una diadema de pequeños puntos dorados que adornaba su cabeza. Sus pómulos estaban sonrosados por los pellizcones que se llevaron para realzar la belleza de la chica.

Llevaba puesto él vestido de novia de Lady Dumbledore, la señora Minerva, con todo su amor se lo había regalado. Era un traje elegante, de un color azul claro, tenía un corte sencillo, exquisito, elegante. Las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas y estaban acampanadas al igual que la falda. Estas a su vez, tenían toques de pedrería que destellaba con los rayos del sol. De su cadera, se desprendía una larga cola de grueso satén y seda. El traje de una reina, pensó con nostalgia.

-Por una vez en mi vida-rezó en silencio-déjame ser valiente.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione descendía del carruaje alquilado por tío Paul, la enorme catedral estaba frente a sus ojos. La novia estaba ausente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Apenas podía caminar, se desmayaría si algo le pasara al vestido. Pudo percatarse de que su tío, la guiaba hasta las escaleras de la iglesia, y ella miraba las puertas en busca de una salida, y no un camino hacia el capitán.

-Pellízcate las mejillas-esa era tía Marge- y quita esa cara de horror o seré yo quien te pellizque.

-Eres la reina querida-le dijo Minerva, dándole los retoques en el peinado- Es la hora, adelante.

-¿Esta...esta el allí?-preguntó con la esperanza de que Harry se hubiese negado al matrimonio.

-Si cielo, esta junto al altar, esperándote. Pronto todo esto se habrá acabado-afirmó Minerva, antes de que las puertas de la catedral se abrieran.

Enseguida se encontró con el brazo extendido de Albus Dumbledore, al que agarró sin pensarlo dos veces. Caminó por el largo pasillo junto a él, con sus piernas temblorosas. El peso de la cola, tiraba de ella, pero aún así seguía su curso.

Las velas ardían al pie del altar, iluminando la cara fría y dura de su futuro marido. Cuando lo contempló tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo ese mismo instante, se mordió el labio. En ese momento Dumbledore se alejó de ella y podía sentir la verde mirada de Harry desnudándola. Él Inglés extendió su mano grande y morena, ofreciéndosela. De mala gana, Hermione alzó la suya, tan fría como un cadáver y la poso sobre la de él.

Harry la guió el resto del camino hasta las escaleras del altar, permaneció de pie, alto, poderoso, vistiendo un traje negro aterciopelado. Para la joven, aquel hombre era el mismísimo Satanás. Atractivo, demoníaco, capaz de arrancarle el alma sin sentir remordimientos.

Hermione pensó que si fuera un poco valiente, giraría sobre sus talones y saldría lo más rápido de ahí, pero mientras ella discutía que hacer, el tiempo siguió avanzando y de repente escucho una voz firme y fuerte:

-Yo, Harry James Potter, te tomo a ti, Hermione Jane Granger como mi legitima esposa.

Por suerte, Hermione pudo pronunciar sus líneas con voz suave. Un momento después, sus delgadas mano blancas, portaban un anillo entre sus finos dedos.

-Creo que es costumbre que el novio bese a la novia-declaró su marido.

-Si...

Hermione temió desfallecer. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Los largos y bronceados dedos del capitán se deslizaron por su rostro para sujetarlo firmemente y no dejar que lo esquivara. Con la otra mano la sujetaba por la espalda debajo de la cola libre y ondulante del vestido, la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo brutal y posesivo. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y palideció.

Sintió la mirada de los invitados sobre ellos, pero a Harry pareció no importarle en absoluto. Su brazo era como una barra de hierro que la aprisionaba con fuerza. El novio inclinó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente. Sus labios ardientes estaban húmedos, reclamándola, insultándola y arrebatándole la dignidad. Hermione alzó una mano para intentar separarse de él, sin conseguirlo.

La joven escuchó a Dumbledore toser desde un lugar cercano y a su tío murmurar algo incomprensible. Finalmente, el sacerdote le tocó el brazo a Harry y dijo, incómodo:

-Tendrás tiempo para eso más tarde, hijo mío. Están esperando para

felicitarlos.-

Harry aflojó el abrazo y Hermione consiguió respirar. La boca le quemaba tras el contacto con los labios ardientes del capitán. Se volvió sobre sus piernas débiles y sonrió débilmente mientras Albus y Minerva se acercaban hacia ella.

-Espero no haberme equivocado, Hermione-comentó echando un vistazo al capitán Potter, que permanecía erguido junto a ella- Mi intención era que cuidaran de ti, pero...

-Por favor -murmuró, colocando sus dedos frágiles sobre la boca del anciano. Minerva abrazó a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente, y como si se le acabara de ocurrir, Dumbledore hizo una propuesta:

-Pasaran la noche en Hampshire Hall. Estarán más cómodos que en el

camarote del barco.

Harry temblaba de rabia, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio, mientras los invitados partían hacia el banquete.

Hermione, nerviosa e inquieta, hubiera preferido salir del brazo de Dumbledore, pero el capitán no tenía ninguna intención de permitirlo. Su dominio acababa de empezar, y en ese preciso instante Hermione comprendió que su vida ya nunca más le pertenecería.

-No puedes volver a huir de mí, belleza mía –apuntó Harry con calma, disfrutando de la angustia que había provocado en la joven—. Ahora eres mía para siempre. Casarte conmigo era lo que querías y eso es lo que tendrás hasta el resto de tus días... a menos que por alguna casualidad, te quedes viuda. Pero no temas, amor mío, no tengo intención de abandonarte demasiado pronto.

Hermione palideció antes las palabras mencionadas. Se mareo y se tambaleo, casi desplomándose sobre el suelo. Harry la sujeto, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Colocó su fuerte mano, sobre el mentón de la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Ni tu Albus Dumbledore podrá salvarte de mí ahora. ¿Crees que impedirá con una noche todo lo que tenemos por delante?- La castaña estaba aterrada de solo escucharlo, se sentía débil, no podía sostener su cabeza, así que busco apoyo en el brazo de su esposo. Cerró sus ojos por inercia.

-No voy a cansarme de ti tan rápidamente.

En un ataque de orgullo, Hermione se levantó, le dio la espalda y se dirigía hacia el carruaje que los estaba esperando, pero la cola del vestido aun estaba en posesión de Harry y cuando la longitud se agoto no pudo seguir avanzando.

Lanzó su castaño mirar, hacia los profundos verdes, de los cuales dedujo que no la iba a soltar. Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica y ella tuvo que volver hacia él.

-No podrás huir de mi, cariño-agregó-soy posesivo por naturaleza.

-Entonces que esperas para tomarme aquí mismo- comentó con odio.

El capitán se tensó, y su mirada fue más fría-Lo haré cuando yo quiera, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo en la mansión de Dumbledore. Al entrar al comedor el banquete de la boda ya estaba servido, Minerva y Albus tomaron sus respectivos asientos, eh invitaron a los demás a unírseles en la mesa.

-Por un feliz y prospero matrimonio-propuso Dumbledore-y porque el bebe sea un varón sano.- Hermione se sonrojó. No deseaba un hijo varón. Sabia que eso molestaría a Harry, y eso le satisfacía.

Hermione pensó que la cena había transcurrido muy rápido a pesar de que cuando abandonaron la mesa, eran más de las once de la noche. Los hombres se dirigieron al estudio a tomar coñac y otras bebidas, mientras las mujeres se dirigían a los aposentos que compartirían Harry y Hermione.

Al entrar a la habitación, Hermione se encontró con dos doncellas que la ayudarían a quitarse el vestido y colocarse el camisón de gasa azul transparente que se encontraba en la cama. Al verlo, la chica quedo en shock.

Cuando una de las doncellas la despojó de su vestido de novia, y desenrollo su cabello, Hermione comprendió que ya no tenia con que defenderse del terror que le causaba el hombre con el cual se había casado. Le cepillaron el cabello hasta dejárselo suelto y ondulado. Momentos después las doncellas se llevaron toda la ropa, dejándola ahí casi desnuda y sentada sobre la cama, intentó prepararse para la penosa experiencia que se acercaba.

-Que me encuentre dispuesta-pensó-así no me hará daño.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: La noche de Bodas**

La espera tuvo un fin repentino. Las fuertes pisadas de su esposo en el pasillo la sobresaltaron. Vio que se abría la puerta y su rostro ardió al toparse con unos ojos esmeraldas.

Una llama se encendió en el interior de Harry, al contemplar a su esposa.

Hermione se incorporó, muy incómoda. La colcha había sido recogida a los pies de la cama, fuera de su alcance. Anheló llegar hasta ella y echársela por encima. La prenda que llevaba, era más reveladora que la propia desnudez, estaba atada a la cintura por unas cintas. Se podía observar los laterales de su busto y sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

-Eres muy bella, mí amor -afirmó acercándose a la cama, llegó hasta ella y la atrajo hacia sí -Eres incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Sintió cómo sus manos se deslizaban sin ningún cuidado por debajo de la gasa, y cómo inclinaba la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. Esperó su beso, pero antes de recibirlo, el hombre la despojó de la prenda.

-Me agradas mas así-susurró- ¿Era esto lo que debías obtener por vender tú cuerpo? Y yo que llegué a pensar que por fin había encontrado a una mujer pura de corazón, decidida a entregarse únicamente por amor e incapaz de vender su cuerpo.

-¡Estúpido ignorante!-gritó furiosa, intentando separarse-. ¿Y qué es lo que yo tengo que decir al respecto? Me violarás como lo hiciste la otra vez, da igual si peleo o no.

-¡Silencio!-le advirtió él, atrayéndola bruscamente e inmovilizándola-¿Quieres que los demás te oigan y echen la puerta abajo? Dumbledore está esperando la ocasión de hacerlo.

-¿Y eso te importa?-lo provocó -Eres más fuerte que él. ¿Qué más te da si tienes que echarlo de aquí antes de finalizar conmigo?

-No ejercería mis derechos maritales esta noche ni aunque fueras la última mujer que quedase sobre la faz de la tierra -le dijo con desprecio.

Hermione dejó de luchar de inmediato. Alzó la vista sorprendida y se preguntó si había escuchado correctamente. Harry esbozó una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

-Has entendido bien, querida -repuso él-. No tengo intención de hacerte el amor en esta casa, esta noche. -Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de alivio de la joven, añadió -Cuando decida disfrutar de ti, mi amor, será a mi manera, en mi casa, o en mi barco, y no donde otro hombre esté esperando ansiosamente para interrumpir y cortarme la cabeza con un hacha.

-¿Un hacha? -repitió inocentemente.

-No me digas que no sabes nada -apuntó -Claro que estabas enterada de su plan. No puedo creer que no estuvieras involucrada.

-No sé a que te refieres-contestó ella con prudencia.

-Siempre tan inocente -Bajó la mirada hacia sus senos, acariciando con los dedos uno de los laterales. Luego le rozó el pezón con el pulgar y continuó suavemente- Siempre inocente. Siempre bella.

Hermione permitió que Harry la acariciara. Estaba siendo muy tierno y decidió no irritarlo, siempre y cuando no llegara más lejos. La joven prosiguió con su interrogatorio. Quería saber de qué hacha hablaba.

-¿Cómo te obligaron a casarte conmigo? – preguntó.

Harry le besó el cabello, luego el cuello. Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir la intensidad de su deseo.

-¿Vas a decirme o no? -insistió mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ya lo has oído todo. Pero si realmente es tan importante para ti, tendré que contártelo. Tu querido juez iba a declararme culpable de contrabando y venta de armas a los japoneses, aunque sabe que soy completamente inocente. Me habría enviado a prisión, me quitaría el barco, y Dios sabe qué le hubiera ocurrido a mi plantación -Se despojó del abrigo, lo lanzó sobre una silla y empezó a desabrocharse la capa -¿Sabías que estoy... o mejor dicho estaba prometido y me iba a casar al regresar a casa? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a mi prometida? ¿Que te vi y no pude resistirme?- Se detuvo por un instante para quitarse la camisa y añadió -No me gusta que me obliguen, querida. Va en contra de mis principios. Si hubieras venido a mí cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada, te habría ayudado. Incluso me habría casado contigo, si eso es lo que deseabas de verdad, pero enviarme a tu poderoso amigo para que me amenazara, no ha sido una acción muy inteligente de tu parte.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos y aterrada, Hermione se encogió bajo las sábanas como si éstas pudieran protegerla de las manos salvajes de aquel hombre. Harry recorrió la habitación, apagando las velas.

-Sabes que eres muy hermosa ¿verdad? -comentó examinándola fríamente -Podrías haber conseguido a cualquier hombre que hubieras elegido y a pesar de ello, he tenido que ser yo. Me gustaría, si no te importa, que me contaras la verdad. ¿Sabías que poseo una fortuna importante?

Ella lo miró extrañada. No entendía por qué le formulaba esa pregunta.

-No sé nada de tu situación financiera –repuso -Eras simplemente el hombre que... que me había robado la virginidad.

-Debes saber que las amantes están mucho mejor atendidas que las esposas- observó -Habría sido muy amable y generoso contigo.

-O sea, que eso significa que ahora no lo vas a ser- le espetó con sarcasmo.

-Exacto, que inteligente -respondió suave pero cruelmente al mismo tiempo, aterrorizándola. Se levantó de la cama y la miró -Como ya te he dicho, no me gusta que me chantajeen y ya he escogido el castigo que voy a ponerte. Querías seguridad y un padre para nuestro hijo. Lo tendrás, pero no obtendrás ni una cosa más. En mi casa no se te tratará mejor que a una sirvienta. Tendrás el apellido que querías, pero deberás rogarme y suplicarme para que te conceda el menor deseo. No tendrás ni el placer de compartir los momentos más tiernos del matrimonio. Si hubieras sido mi amante, te habría tratado como a una reina, pero ahora sólo me conocerás como tu amo.

-¿Quieres decir que no tendremos... relaciones íntimas? -inquirió muy sorprendida.

-Lo has entendido muy rápido, mi amor- replicó -No tienes de qué preocuparte en ese sentido.

-Señor, nada me podría complacer más, se lo aseguro –concluyó sonriente.

-Sí, ya veo que estás muy agradecida, por ahora. Pero tu infierno sólo acaba de empezar, milady. Hermione asintió sin dar las gracias por su buena suerte.

-Ahora, acuéstate –ordenó-.

Hermione se tapó hasta el cuello y se hizo un ovillo en su lado de la cama. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Hermione pudo ver a Harry, estirado boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo.

-¿Dónde vives? -preguntó la muchacha después de un rato.

-En el Valle de Godric, en Londres -contestó con un profundo suspiro.

-¿Es bonito? -se aventuró a preguntar de nuevo.

-Para mí, sí. A ti seguramente no te gustará -contestó con frialdad.

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar nada más sobre su nuevo hogar. Ya había sido lo suficientemente valiente por el momento.

Al amanecer, una brisa helada se coló por las puertas abiertas del balcón y despertó a la castaña. Al principio, no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero rápidamente identificó al hombre que yacía junto a ella y al que se había abrazado, seguramente en busca de calor.

Tenía la mano izquierda sobre el vello negro y rizado del torso de Harry y la mejilla apoyada contra su robusto hombro. Él dormía profundamente, con el rostro relajado. Sin moverse por miedo a despertarlo, la joven se dedicó a estudiarlo a su antojo. Sus ojos siguieron los labios firmes y rectos, las mejillas bien bronceadas y su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Es un hombre realmente atractivo, pensó.

Se miró el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular y se maravilló del brillo del oro. Quedaba muy raro en su mano, y la hacía sentirse extraña. La idea de ser la mujer del capitán Potter adquirió una nueva dimensión. Era lo que él había dicho la noche anterior; sería suya hasta el resto de sus días. Seré suya para la eternidad.

Después de la visita matutina de las dos doncellas que atendieron a Hermione, Harry se preparaba para tomar un baño. La chica no sabía que motivo dar para salir de la habitación, de lo cual se dio cuenta el moreno. El capitán deslizó las sabanas que cubrían su desnudo cuerpo.

-¿Me ayudas a bañarme, mi cielo? -inquirió con sarcasmo -Tengo  
verdaderos problemas para frotarme la espalda.

Hermione tartamudeó y se ruborizó ante él, de pie totalmente desnudo frente a ella y hablándole con tranquilidad que tanto le divertía. La chica solo se dio la vuelta y bajo la vista.

Harry tomó el jabón y la esponja y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, con calma, esperando la respuesta de su joven esposa. Finalmente, Harry se introdujo en la bañera llena de agua caliente. Hermione dudaba de realizar lo que pedía, pero al final, se inclinó sobre su esposo y comenzó a tallar su ancha espalda. Talló con fuerza, liberando toda su rabia en él. Cuando terminó se sintió liberada de un gran cargo, pero Harry sonreía completamente.

-Me gustaría que me lavaras el cuerpo entero-

-¡El cuerpo entero! -exclamó, incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír.

-Por supuesto, cariño. Soy un hombre realmente perezoso -afirmó.

Lo único que pretendía era a dar a conocer su poder. Harry sabía perfectamente que para Hermione tocarlo era una verdadera agonía. Esto era un castigo más y ella hubiera preferido recibir una paliza antes que tener que hacerlo.

Con gran desprecio, la castaña tomó bruscamente la esponja y se inclinó para continuar mientras él se recostaba en la bañera. Restregó la pastilla de jabón por el pecho y los hombros anchos. Le ardía el rostro ante el tranquilo análisis al que estaba siendo sometida. La mirada de Harry acarició los brazos blancos, el cuello largo y delgado y finalmente el busto, cuya vista se revelaba con cada movimiento.

-¿Te gustaba alguien en el pueblo? -preguntó el capitán.

-No -respondió secamente. Un segundo después, se arrepintió de no haber sido un poco más astuta.

Con uno de sus dedos mojados, Harry le acarició los pechos y luego sonrió -Estoy seguro de que tenias muchos pretendientes.

Muy enfadada, la chica trató de ocultar sus senos con la ropa que vestía además de secarse las gotas que se deslizaban por el escote. Reanudó la actividad y aun así, el vestido se imponía mostrando gran parte de sus senos.

-Había unos cuantos, pero no tienes de que preocuparte -le aseguró-No eran como tú. Ellos eran unos caballeros.

-No estoy preocupado, mi cielo -respondió con calma- Sé que estabas en buenas manos

-Sí-reclamo con sarcasmo -Pero en las tuyas no.

-Fue todo un placer, cariño-

-¡Y debo pensar que haberme dejado embarazada también complace tu orgullo!-gritó.

-No me desagrada. Resulta que me gustan mucho los niños-

-Oh, eres... eres...-maldijo furiosa.

-Acaba con el baño de tu marido, querida -ordenó con sarcasmo -deja de enojarte o te pondrás fea.

Hermione sollozó, había terminado con la parte superior, y ahora estaba con las rodillas, pero no se sentía a gusto haciendo aquello y lo que continuaba. Las lagrimas, empezaron su descenso por las mejillas.

-No puedo-susurró.

Harry tomo su rostro entre sus mojadas manos mientras la miraba intensamente –Sabes que tienes que realizar todo lo que te indique ¿verdad?- La castaña asintió con suavidad. Harry le acaricio las mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas –Entonces recoge mi ropa ¿Lo harás cielo? Todo el mundo nos está esperando, así que apresúrate.

Dejaron la habitación, caminando uno junto al otro en silencio. Hermione le dedicó una tímida sonrisa cuando Harry deslizó su mano por detrás de su cintura.

En el salón, las dos parejas los esperaban con impaciencia, aunque tía Marge esperaba lo peor, pero al ver a su sobrina entrar tranquilamente junto al hombre, frunció el entrecejo molesta. Albus se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

-Estás radiante -afirmó con una carga menos.

-¿Esperaba otra cosa? -inquirió Harry fríamente.

Dumbledore se echó a reír.

-No me guarde rencor -le pidió- Debes saber que la felicidad de Hermione es lo primero.

-Sí, eso está perfectamente claro- replicó Harry con su típico sarcasmo -Ahora ¿ya tengo permitido llevar a mi esposa a mi barco o debemos aceptar de nuevo su obligada hospitalidad?

-Por supuesto, puede llevársela. Pero antes ¿se opondrá a tomar el almuerzo con nosotros? No es una orden, sino una invitación. Sino se siente con ganas, lo entenderemos no hay ningún problema. Es que simplemente odio ver partir a Hermione.

-Supongo que no estaría mal –contestó Harry secamente -Pero debo regresar a mi barco pronto. He estado demasiado tiempo alejado.

-Por supuesto-comentó Albus- Pero desearía discutir con usted el tema del dote de la chica. Estamos dispuestos a arreglar este asunto generosamente.

-No quiero nada de ustedes, señor-contestó

Su respuesta dejó a todos sorprendidos, es común que el matrimonio llegue a efectuarse a través de una cantidad de dinero proveniente de ambas partes, para balance económico de la familia a formarse -¿He entendido bien, señor?-preguntó.

-Sí -contestó con seriedad -No tengo ninguna intención de recibir nada por desposarme con mi mujer.

-¡Pero es la costumbre!-insistió el anciano- Estoy más que dispuesto...

-El dote que me va a aportar es el hijo que lleva dentro, nada más-concluyó interrumpiendo al juez -Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de los míos. De todas formas, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Hermione cerró la boca y se sentó, completamente sorprendida.

-Loco inglés-murmuró tía Marge

Harry se volvió hacia ella y le hizo una reverencia- Viniendo de usted, es todo un cumplido -observó -Como usted bien sabe, señora lo que digo es cierto. Sé cuidar muy bien de los míos y de sus deudas.

Hermione no entendió el significado de sus últimas palabras, pero Marge se puso muy pálida y nerviosa. Se negó a mirarlo.

Una tormenta de otoño refrescó el ambiente. Las ruedas del carruaje traqueteaban sobre las calles adoquinadas, en dirección a los muelles.

Un pequeño cartel agitado por el viento mostraba el final del viaje: «Almacén del Valle» Harry se bajo silenciosamente del carruaje y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Dispones de algún tiempo para despedirte –anunció -Necesito que el agente del almacén asigne a mi barco un bote- dicho esto, se alejó mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello.

-Cuídate mucho, mi niña- le aconsejó el anciano.

Hermione lo abrazó impulsivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vendrán a verme antes de que zarpemos?-cuestionó.

-No, no debemos -respondió el hombre-. Ya hemos forzado la ira de tu marido lo suficiente. Es mejor que nos despidamos aquí por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Abrazó enérgicamente a Minerva mientras lloraba. -Tendrás a tu marido, mi niña, y pronto a un hijo. El tiempo apenas te alcanzará para ellos, no te preocupes por nosotros-

Hermione se separo de Minerva a regañadientes. Escuchó cómo su marido hablaba enérgicamente con un marinero. Se secó las lágrimas, abrió la puerta y se levantó las faldas del vestido para descender del carruaje.

Harry se apresuró a ayudarla, tomándola por la cintura. Sus ojos se encontraron y, por una vez, el hombre no se burló del llanto de su esposa. La bajó con suavidad. Hermione se alejó mientras Harry hablaba en voz baja con Los Dumbledore.

"La llama" estaba anclado a unos cien metros del muelle, esperando su carga.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! espero les guste! se vienen cosas mejores! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: La posada**

El temor que Hermione sintió cuando volvió a ver el imponente barco, hizo en ella estremecerse. Como una película en su mente, volvió a recordar la desgracia que la acontecía y lo que vendría.

Estaba segura que ser la mujer del capitán traería consigo todas las veces que su marido zarpará o que tal vez la dejara en tierra. Lo único conciente que Hermione sabía. Es que era Harry solo el que decidía sobre ella y sobre su hijo.

Miro las calles del lugar, las mujeres vendiéndose por monedas a los marineros y niños correteando en la basura. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y la hizo temblar. Y pensar que había pensado en criar a su hijo como un bastardo, la sola idea le hizo volver a temblar y entonces se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su marido y de su mano posada en su espalda cuando este puso su capa sobre sus hombros.

-Debemos subir al barco – ella se dejó guiar por el brazo de Harry, caminaron por la mercancía y una vez que llegaron al muelle. El mismo hombre pelirrojo que la había llevado a su desgracia les miraba, hizo una exagerada reverencia, quitándose la gorra.

-Pensamos que regresaba ayer, capitán –dijo el marino –Estuve a punto de barrer la ciudad en su búsqueda –el marino hizo una nueva reverencia, esta vez hacia Hermione –Hola, señora.

-Me entretuve en casa de los Dumbledore – replicó Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

El marino colocó la gorra en su cabeza y ayudando al capitán con sus maletas, camino atrás de ellos hacia el bote.

Una vez que Harry descendió la ayudo a subir, la puso a su lado. Sobre la proa del pequeño bote. La voz del pelirrojo resonó al llamar a los demás marinos a remar. Y ella sintió las primeras gotas del mar golpear su rostro, se acobijo en la capa cálida de Harry. Sin embargo cuando el bote comenzaba a introducirse más y más al mar, a escasos metros del imponente navío "La Llama" las olas se rompían en la proa, produciendo que el bote ascendiera y descendiera bruscamente, algo en su estomago se revolvió.

Lanzó una miraba inquieta a su marido, que parecía disfrutar la brisa del mar y el movimiento de las olas.

"Si vomito ahora, no me lo perdonaré" pensó la castaña. Sin embargo, sus manos comenzaron a perder color y su mismo rostro comenzaba a ponerse verdoso.  
Pero estaba ganando la batalla, por un momento lo pensó así. Sin embargo ya próximos al navío, los enormes mástiles se balanceaban casi sobre ellos. Y entonces sin pensarlo, hizo una arcada.

Harry miro a su joven esposa. Estaba pálida y parecía angustiada, sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. La inclinó ligeramente sobre el borde y dejó que la naturaleza se revolviera con las olas.

Una vez que sintió la última arcada, Hermione se enderezó, sintiéndose humillada y avergonzada. Ni siquiera tenía las ganas de verlo a la cara. Pero Harry le pasó un paño sobre su frente, limpiando el rastro de sudor.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora?-preguntó. La joven asintió. Y entonces el movimiento brusco cesó. Miró con sus ojos castaños, el barco. El marino pelirrojo, al que supuso era George comenzó a amarrar el bote a proa y popa del barco. Harry subió por la escalera y se giró hacia Hermione.

-Vamos, preciosa –la castaña se acercó a su marido y sintió como el la rodeaba con un brazo y la subía. Hermione se encontró sobre una maraña de cables y palos, un mástil que apuntaba hacia el cielo. El barco crujía y gemía casi melódicamente, con un ritmo que encajaba muy bien con la embarcación, dando la sensación de que estaba vivo.

Olía a limpio y a sal, los objetos estaban pulcramente dispuestos. Harry se puso a su lado.

-Tendrás que cambiarte de vestido, te compré algunas cosas, antes de descubrir que habías escapado –dijo y arqueó ligeramente una de sus cejas y sonrió burlonamente –Ya conoces el camino hacia mi camarote-

La castaña se ruborizó y miro hacia una de las puertas, indecisa. El moreno sonrió.

-Si, ya veo que recuerdas, encontrarás la ropa en mi baúl, en un momento estoy contigo – y sin más, el capitán se giró hacia George, olvidándose de ella.

El camarote, era tal y como lo recordaba, compacto y pequeño, robando el mínimo espacio de carga. La estancia estaba iluminada únicamente por una luz brumosa, procedente de las ventanillas de la popa.

Se arrodilló frente al baúl, con una vela que había encendido. Cuando lo abrió, se sorprendió de lo que estaba ahí. Era ese vestido que había sido causa de sus desgracias. Estaba cuidadosamente doblado, los recuerdos se agruparon en su mente. Giró hacia la cama y recordó como le habían arrebatado su virginidad. Como por cobarde, había caído presa de dos marinos que la habían llevado a la cama de un insensible y bruto capitán. Y que ahora llevaba las consecuencias, su mano se deslizó por su vientre y su rostro enardeció. Recordando los labios húmedos y ardientes de Harry sobre su cuerpo.

La puerta del camarote se abrió y Hermione se perdió en los ojos verdes de su marido. Volvió la vista hacia el baúl, sacando el vestido de sus desgracias y tomó otro.

Este era rojo, con un generoso escote con mangas largas y ajustadas ribeteadas de encajes blancos en las muñecas. Era sin duda un hermoso vestido para una mujer, sin reminiscencias infantiles que pudieran deslucir su simplicidad y belleza.

Mientras el capitán se quitaba el abrigo y lo guardaba, Hermione se dispuso a quitarse el vestido con manos temblorosas. Una vez quitado, lo dejo sobre el baúl.

-Hay una posada cerca de aquí-comentó Harry detrás suyo – Estarás más cómoda allí.

Hermione arrugó la frente, y giró hacia su marido. Este se había desabrochado la camisa y se había sentado a leer en su escritorio. Algo le decía que su marido podía deshacerse de ella con la misma facilidad con que lo había hecho al subirla a bordo del barco. Incluso hasta podía abandonarla en esa posada. No tenía ninguna garantía de que no lo haría y si lo hacía, estaba segura que se vería abocada en la miseria.

-Estoy acostumbrada a las incomodidades – habló con voz dulce –Estaré bien aquí, no tienes que llevarme a la posada- eso llamó la atención de Harry, que despegó sus ojos verdes del libro que leía.

-Eres muy amable, amor –dijo el moreno con una carcajada –Pero recuerda que soy yo, el que decide. Y la posada es lo mejor.

Hermione se mordió el labio, no había pensado en eso. En que Harry se deshiciera de ella, tan fácilmente como abandonarla en una posada. El simple pensamiento le heló.

"¿Era acaso ese su destino? ¿Ser abandonada en ese lugar y parir a su hijo en manos de una partera acostumbrada a la mugre y que su hijo creciera en las calles?" se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Acaso ese hombre no conocía la piedad? ¿Abandonaría a su hijo a las calles?" Si quería que le rogasen, ella lo haría sin chistar. Pero no parecía que deseara eso. Lo había decidido fríamente, sin que las emociones interfirieran, tenía que irse a esa posada.

Cuando termino de ponerse el vestido rojo, se acerco temblorosa a Harry, que la vio con incertidumbre. Ese escote revelaba sus senos ante él, apenas y cubría sus aureolas rosadas que coronaban sus cimas.

-No puedo abrochármelo- dijo temblando de la reacción de Harry -¿Podrías?-

El contacto de los dedos sobre su espalda, le arranco un escalofrío y una vez que sintió que terminó, se giró hacia él, que estaba absorto de nuevo en sus libros de contaduría.

Hermione comenzó a recoger su vestido y la capa de Harry, tanta actividad le puso nerviosa, tal vez molestaría al capitán, sin embargo, comprobó que el seguía con los libros. El tiempo transcurrió despacio y en silencio. George interrumpió una vez para llevarle una taza de té y café al capitán.

-Será mejor que te cubras con mi capa –espetó bruscamente –No tengo ganas de que algún rufián nos entretenga buscando un precio –la castaña se ruborizó y asintió obedientemente.

Cuando salieron del camarote, George les esperaba para subir de nuevo al bote, cuando llegaron al muelle, el marino inspeccionaba los lugares para que no hubiese nada peligroso.

Una vez emprendido el camino hacia la posada, Hermione percibió los sonidos de una triste melodía, también la voces de hombres, una vez que entraron al lugar, la castaña observo a los hombres bebiendo cerveza, escuchando a un marino que cantaba. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y un olor a comida flotaba en el ambiente, su estomago no dudo en reclamar su atención.

Vio a Harry hablar con su marino y este se encamino hacia el posadero. Siguió a Harry hasta una mesa en la esquina y se sentó en la silla que el había retirado. En pocos minutos, les sirvieron la comida, bien aceptada por su hambriento estomago.

Ni siquiera se percato de la atención que había atraído de los hombres, devoraba el asado y escuchaba al marino. Sin darse cuenta que la capa de su marido había resbalado un poco y que en especial había atraído la atención de dos hombres que cuchicheaban en silencio. Se sobresaltó al verlo ponerse de pie y ajustarle la capa.

-Te compre ese vestido para mi goce personal, mi amor –inquirió dulcemente mirándola a los ojos –No para el de otros hombres, estas excitando a todo el personal-

Hermione se ajustó la prenda y echo una mirada al lugar con cautela, dándose cuenta de las palabras ciertas de su marido, se había convertido en el centro de atención y el marino la miraba fijamente mientras entonaba una nueva canción.

_Es una noche especial,__  
Para enamorarme  
No sé si te iba a encontrar…  
Y cuanto te mire, no lo pude resistir…_

Quiero robarme la miel  
Que se esconde en tus labios  
Y acariciar esa piel  
Que me tiene clavado

Hermione, miro a su marido. Estaba irritado por la letra de la canción, ya que comía con ese característico tic de revolverse bruscamente el cabello de vez en cuando. Entonces permaneció en silencio hasta que el posadero se acercó a ellos y les indicó su habitación.

Una vez ahí, Hermione miró a Harry. Este se había instalado en una silla, mientras sacaba uno de sus libros de uno de los paquetes que al parecer George había dejado. Esto le pareció inesperado de su parte, sin embargo se acercó a él con cautela.

-¿Podrías…? –el capitán le desabrocho el vestido y volvió a su libro.

Hermione se desnudó, sabiéndose observada y se puso un camisón que Minerva le había obsequiado. Era diferente al que había usado en su noche de bodas, sin embargo también estaba hecho para excitar a un hombre. Escuchó a su marido blasfemar y levantarse bruscamente de la silla, algo se removió en su interior. Y miró atemorizada, como este giraba la manija de la puerta.

-Volveré dentro de una o dos horas –espetó y salió de la habitación. Hermione se sintió sin fuerzas que se desplomó al suelo, sollozando asustada.

"Ni siquiera es capaz de decírmelo en la cara, me ha abandonado" pensó con terror. Desde ese momento, los minutos parecían eternos, se levanto del suelo y camino de un lado a otro. No sabía que hacer, ni a donde ir. No regresaría a lado de su tía Marge, porque estaba segura que la vida de su hijo corría peligro y tampoco pediría ayuda a los Dumbledore, ya la habían ayudado y su orgullo no se lo permitía.  
Tal vez, si la vida le era generosa. Podría pedir trabajo como doncella en la posada, pero eso lo haría mañana por la mañana. Necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, la noche no ayudó en nada. La castaña estaba más que segura que ese capitán, la había abandonado, que la había dejado a su suerte, con su hijo. Y cuando la campana se escuchó anunciando la una de la mañana, se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana con brusquedad. Apoyo su frente contra el frío cristal y dejó que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, escuchó ruidos afuera del lugar y la sangre se le heló, cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura alta y fornida de su marido.

-¡Has vuelto!-exclamó aliviada y se acerco a él.

-¿Por qué no estas en la cama?- inquirió acercándose a la cama y prendió una de las velas -¿Te sientes mal?- la castaña se acercó de nuevo hacia él, la luz de la vela iluminaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Pen…pensé que me habías abandonado- contestó en voz baja –Pensé que no vol…volvería a verte jamás.

Harry la vio con una mezcla de dulzura y la abrazó suavemente atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Estabas asustada?-

Hermione asintió y trato de reprimir un sollozo que no pudo, Harry acarició su mejilla apartando así, un mechón castaño y la besó dulcemente en la frente.

-Nunca estuviste sola, amor. George ha estado cuidando de ti todo este tiempo. Acaba de irse a dormir –Harry la miro por un momento y agregó -¿Pero realmente crees que soy tan maldito, como para abandonarte y dejarte sin protección?-

-No sabía que pensar- replico la castaña –Temía que no regresarás.

-¡Por Dios! Realmente no tienes una buena opinión de mí, Hermione. Y al parecer tu tampoco la tienes de ti – la castaña le vio fijamente y el la observó. Esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, aún brillaban con las lágrimas.

-Escucha preciosa, nunca te dejaría. Eres mi esposa y llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre y si te hace sentir bien, me quedaré contigo mientras este aquí- la castaña le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos una inmensa ternura.

-No hace falta –dijo en voz baja –Ya no tendré miedo. Harry le vio un momento.

-Entonces vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se acostó en la cama del lado de la puerta, viendo como Harry se acercaba a un bulto que sin duda había dejado George. Se sorprendió cuando vio esas pistolas, eran sin duda aquellas que había visto cuando había amenazado al otro pelirrojo.

-¿Esperas algún altercado?-preguntó la joven. Harry le sonrió.

-Es solo por preocupación… algunas cosas no me inspiran confianza –

La castaña vio como su marido, cargaba una de las pistolas, recordó vagamente como ella había amenazado a un hombre sin cargarlas. La mirada castaña obtuvo la atención de Harry.

-¿Ahora quieres aprender a cargar una de ellas?- inquirió en tono burlón –Las manejaste muy bien sin cargarlas. Fred se sintió bastante humillado al descubrir que no estaban cargadas, que lo había engañado una belleza como tú. Estuvo insoportable mucho tiempo al igual que yo.

Harry recordó aquella noche, cuando regreso y descubrió que Hermione había escapado. Y aún más le enfado saber que no había dejado rastro, le indico con la mirada que se sentará a su lado y la joven lo hizo.

-Te enseñare como cargarlas, pero no se te ocurra cometer lo mismo que hiciste con Fred –su rostro se tensó - Tendrás que dispararme para escapar –una sonrisa escapo de sus labios –No creo que seas del tipo de mujer que mata a un hombre.

Hermione se tensó y tragó saliva. Sabía que las palabras del capitán eran ciertas, el no era del tipo de hombres a quien se le podía amenazar a la ligera. Estaban sentados tan juntos que sus piernas se tocaban y sus cuerpos también. La castaña notó con nerviosismo, como el camisón había subido más de la cuenta, nerviosa lo bajó.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- inquirió al tocar la pistola, Harry la vio un momento y asintió.

-Si es lo que quieres –dijo pasándole el arma. Hermione notó el peso y como esta había sido hecha sin duda, para la mano de un hombre.

Aprendió rápido la forma de verter la pólvora, introducir un pequeño papel y ponerlo hasta el fondo, tal y como había visto a su esposo hacer, luego introdujo una bola de plomo en un trozo de ropa e impregnado de aceite. Ya estaba lista.

-Aprendes rápido –observó Harry mirando a la castaña –Tal vez y te conviertas en otra Jean Simmons- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es, Harry?-inquirió con suavidad, sin notar que por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre. Y que había notado sin duda el capitán, llevo una mano hacia un rizo castaño y lo acarició.

-Una mujer que estuvo en batallas ayudando a llevar agua o combatiendo contra el enemigo americano –la joven miró a su esposo.

-Pero haces negocios con ellos, con gente con la cual has peleado –replicó la joven, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Son negocios, preciosa. Vendo algodón y artículos en busca de beneficios. Ellos venden lo que mi gente necesita –

-¿Vienes cada año?-

-Durante los últimos años, si. Pero este año terminará. Tengo una plantación de la cual hacerme cargo y venderé la Llama.

La joven se estremeció. ¿Eso significaba que no iban a viajar más? ¿Qué Harry se establecería como un padre para su hijo? Algo le enterneció, pero la realidad le golpeó.

-¿Yo viviré en la plantación?-

-Claro ¿Dónde creías que vivirías?-el moreno fijó sus verdes orbes sobre ella.

-Yo… yo no sabía, nunca me lo dijiste – inquirió Hermione.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Ahora es hora de dormir –la joven asintió y se estiro sobre la cama, observo a su marido desnudarse. En un suave movimiento la empujo a un lado –Será mejor que duerma yo aquí –la castaña no replicó y se movió un poco más. Algo sin duda iba a pasar.

La joven notó como su cabello había quedado atrapado bajo la almohada de su marido, intento sacarla sin buenos resultados. Dejo que el sueño acudiera a ella, con Harry a su lado se sentía tan segura.  
En la profundidad de sus sueños, Hermione libro una intensa batalla con una pesadilla. Sintió como una mano fuerte cubría su boca y abrió los ojos angustiada. Se tranquilizó al ver a Harry.

-No te mueves-ordenó Harry con dulzura –Haz como si durmieras.

La joven asintió y vio como su marido se tendía a su lado y regulaba su respiración. Escuchó unos ruidos procedentes del pasillo y la puerta de la habitación abriéndose lentamente. Su corazón latió como si quisiera escapársele del pecho, vio surgir una cabeza del umbral y luego el cuerpo.

-Están dormidos-susurró una voz.

Dos figuras toscas surgieron de las sombras, entrando a hurtadillas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No despiertes al tipo ó no podremos tomar a la chica – susurró uno de los intrusos. El corazón de Hermione se paralizo.

-Esta del otro lado –apuntó el otro, mientras se acercaban al pie de la cama, Harry deslizó las pistolas por debajo de las sábanas y se incorporó apuntándolos.

-¡Quietos! Sino quieren una bala en la cabeza-ambos hombres se quedaron petrificados –Cariño, podrías encender la luz para ver a nuestros agradables visitantes – la castaña, asintió y pasó sobre Harry para encender una vela. Se sorprendió al ver que eran esos hombres que cuchicheaban en la posada.

-No queremos hacerle daño, solo queremos a la chica. Un duque paga una buena suma de dinero, no importa si ya no es virgen. Lo dividiremos entre tres partes iguales, capitán –habló uno de ellos.

Hermione se tensó y se acobijo detrás de su marido. El aspecto de esos hombres le atemorizó y estaba segura que antes de llevársela a ese duque, la usarían para saciarse. Eran tan parecidos al hermano de tía Marge.

-Debo decepcionarlos, pero esta mujer lleva un hijo mío y soy algo posesivo –

-Eso no le importará al duque, capitán- habló el segundo hombre – El duque la usará hasta que tenga a ese niño y después volverá acostarse con ella, le pagaremos bien.

La frente de Harry se contrajo y Hermione notó con cierto miedo, que estaba furioso. Las manos de su marido se tensaron en las pistolas

-Creo, que hay un olor desagradable –dijo con voz glacial –acérquense a la ventana, señoritas y ábranla por mi- los hombres obedecieron nerviosos –Creo que no me entendieron, esta mujer es mi esposa y lleva a mi hijo. Y lo que es mío es mío-la voz era tan fría y amenazadora.

-Pero, capitán. Parecía tan… nosotros, ninguna esposa parece tan dispuesta a la cama –el gruñido que emitió Harry hizo temblar a los secuestradores.

-¡Fuera ahora mismo!-gruñó. Pero al ver como los hombres giraban a paso rápido hacia la puerta, el moreno sonrió con malicia -Ah no, señoritas, por la ventana.

Los hombres lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Esta usted loco!-gruñó uno de ellos.

-¡Fuera ahora mismo!-los hombres dieron un respingo al ver las pistolas hacia ellos y rápidamente se tiraron por ella.

Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, todas iban con palabras hacia Harry y su árbol genealógico. El moreno notó la risa musical de su esposa. Y la vio, ahí a su lado, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, pudo ver sus senos suaves y sedosos que aumentaban terriblemente tentadores sobre el camisón. La suave prenda apenas y dejaba algo a la imaginación, su frente comenzó a sudar y se tensó con el deseo de herirla.

-Considerando lo que vales, preciosa. No creo que hubiese sido demasiado- espetó y apagó la vela –Si me hubiesen ofrecido más, me habría tentado.

La castaña se sorprendió por las palabras y se acurrucó en su almohada. No sabía que había hecho, para el cambio de su marido. Harry era tan impredecible.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Siempre me alegran el día! y tambien a todas las personitas que le estan dando follow a esta historia! Son un amor!  
Espero que les haya gustado! Terminaran amando a Harry! . ... =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** La modista.

Cuando Hermione despertó, notó que Harry ya no estaba. Se levantó y se aseó, poniéndose un vestido rojo. Pero no había podido abrochárselo porque no llegaba a los corchetes.

Hurgó entre las pertenencias de su marido, encontrando así un cepillo. Su cabello necesitaba con urgencia uno, pero sabía que Harry se molestaría por usarlo. Se mordió el labio indecisa, lo pasó por su crespa cabellera rogando porque Harry no llegase.

Sin embargo, la mala suerte estuvo de su lado. No había ni terminado de peinarse, cuando Harry entró a la habitación, la joven le miró con culpabilidad, notando que el capitán estaba de mal humor. Ese no era su día.

-Lo siento- se disculpo –No tenía cepillo… -

-Ya que lo has tomado sin mi permiso-dijo en voz baja –disfrútalo.

La joven miró furtivamente a Harry que estaba a un lado de la ventana, se dispuso a recogerse el cabello, notando de pronto la verde mirada sobre ella. Eso la puso nerviosa, haciéndola recogerse el cabello varias veces.

-Esta tarde te llevaré a una modista –dijo y se volvió hacia la ventana –Necesitas trajes más recatados.

La castaña se sujetó el vestido y lo vio con cautela. Harry iba vestido de manera informal, llevaba unos pantalones marrones y un chaleco a juego. La camisa era blanca al igual que sus medias, tenía mangas ribeteadas que terminaban en sus bronceadas manos.

Sus ropas estaban impecables y denotaban el gusto exquisito que poseía. Harry no era un mequetrefe amanerado, siempre se vestía según sus exigencias. Parecía concentrado en el mundo del exterior, que en la habitación.

La castaña pudo apreciar su rostro, y la cicatriz de su frente. De afuera llegaban los sonidos de los carruajes, se giró para arreglar la cama. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando por que su marido le diera alguna indicación, esperó una eternidad. Cerró un poco los ojos y los abrió con rapidez para no irritar al capitán. La espalda comenzaba a molestarle y se recargo en uno de los pilares.

Notó a Harry moverse y se enderezo acomodándose el vestido que caía sobre sus brazos, el le miró con indiferencia.

-¿Piensas andar por ahí de esa manera ó piensas venir a que te abroche?-inquirió con sarcasmo –Si quieres comer, mejor date prisa.

La joven se puso de pie a toda prisa y se acerco a él, se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia sus ojos, su corazón latió salvajemente.

-No quería molestarte por lo del cepillo- dijo nerviosa –Anoche no pude cepillar mi cabello y amaneció todo enredado-

-No te preocupes-dijo secamente –Date la vuelta.

Bajaron a comer. George hizo una reverencia y saludó a la joven.

-Hola, señora-retiro la silla de Hermione y luego se inclinó sobre Harry y se alejó a toda prisa. Con el ceño fruncido Hermione siguió la trayectoria del pelirrojo y se pregunto ¿Qué tanto sabía de lo que había pasado en la Llama? Harry la vio y entendió lo que la joven pensaba.

-No te preocupes por George, cielo- le aseguro repentinamente- Es muy discreto al igual que Fred. Con decirte que ambos están muy arrepentidos por haberte confundido con una mujer de la calle y aún al recoger las sábanas de la habitación, notarán que ya no eras virgen.

Hermione sintió vergüenza. Ya no podría ver a esos pelirrojos a la cara, la sola idea le hizo ahogar un gemido y ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

-Por favor, preciosa-dijo con tono dulce –Para un esposo es la mejor prueba que le puede brindar una mujer. El que no ha estado con otros hombres- la joven levantó el rostro.

-Y supongo que tú te sientes muy complacido-gruño bruscamente.

El moreno dibujo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Soy como los demás mi cielo, me sentí halagado. No tenías que mostrar la prueba de que eras virgen. Y te diste cuenta de mi sorpresa al descubrirlo. Te hubiera pedido perdón al saber que no te iniciabas en ese negocio- y añadió con una sonrisa más pronunciada- Aunque me temo que lo hiciste del todo imposible.

-No lo entiendo-inquirió Hermione con amargura- Ya te habías aprovechado de mí.

-No del todo, cielo –la miró fijamente, aún burlándose de ella –Ahora llevas una parte de mí. Y tu tía dejó muy en claro que ese niño era mío.

-Podría estarte mintiendo- agregó con tono mordaz. Levantó ligeramente el mentón, tratando de atentar contra la confianza del capitán.

-No, no puedes-dijo Harry seriamente.

-No tienes ninguna prueba- atacó la castaña.

-¿Eso crees?-inquirió el moreno, la castaña admitió su derrota. - Olvidas, amor que te conocí en tu estado natural y aunque aún no se nota. Tu barriguita será más que evidente dentro de un mes.

La castaña exhaló frustrada y espero a que la camarera llevará la comida ¿no se podía ocultar lo evidente? ¿O si? Después de comer, Hermione vio acercarse a George.

-¿Desea que llame un carruaje, señor?- Harry miró a Hermione.

-¿Estas lista, cielo?-

-Debo pedirte que me disculpes por un momento-respondió la castaña con dulzura. Las necesidades de la joven eran mayores.

-Nos reuniremos contigo en un momento George –Harry se acercó a su esposa y la ayudo a levantarse –Lo siento, cariño-dijo sonriendo-He estado en otros asuntos, que olvide tú estado.

La joven esposa miró a Harry. Vio en ese par de ojos esmeraldas calidez y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron. Harry lo notó y rió suavemente cuando los ojos castaños le huían.

Se apartó de ella para darle el espacio que necesitaba, cuando Hermione caminó hacia Harry que la esperaba en la puerta. Una voz familiar le llamó y giró sobresaltada. Era Viktor Krum acercándose a ella y con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. La depositó en una mesa y tomó sus manos.

-Hermione, mi amor-inquirió feliz-Pensé que no volvería a verte, antes de marchar. ¿Has venido a despedirme?-

-¿Despedirte?- replicó la joven –Viktor ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¿No lo sabes? Me he enrolado en la compañía Británica, zarparé en 15 días hacia Oriente. Estaré fuera 2 años- la joven lo miró perpleja.  
-¿Pero porque?-preguntó -¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Te quiero a ti, Hermione. Y no me casaré con nadie sino es contigo. Por eso me he enrolado en la compañía británica. Para hacerme rico, como tu lo quieres.

La joven suspiró con tristeza. Ese hombre era digno de cualquier mujer que lo mereciera. Retiró sus manos de entre las suyas.

-Estas preciosa, Hermione-se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla -¿Me esperarás verdad, Hermione? ¿Te casarás conmigo cuando vuelva? ¿Aceptarías ser mía?- los ojos de Viktor le miraban con adoración –Te quiero Hermione, te amo y te deseo.

-Por favor-susurró la joven con dificultad. Vio a Harry acercarse a ellos con la frente arrugada, en un gesto que le parecía familiar

-Si estás lista, mi amor, debemos irnos-comentó Harry a su lado y poniéndole la capa sobre los hombros –El carruaje nos está esperando.

Viktor miró a Harry sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Hirvió de furia al ver a ese hombre rodear la cintura de su amada.

-Hermione… ¿Quién es este hombre… este ingles? ¿Y porque dejas que te toque así?-preguntó bruscamente.

-Escúchame, Viktor-la voz parecía abandonarla. No quería confesarle a ese hombre tan bondadoso, la noticia. No tan cruelmente –Este hombre es mi marido Viktor. El capitán Potter. Por eso te dije aquella vez que no podía casarme contigo –la voz se hizo tan delgada y sintió sus ojos arder.

-¡Tu marido! ¡Oh Dios mío! No puedes hablar en serio Hermione. ¿Casada con un ingles? ¡Dime que estas bromeando!-

-Nunca te mentiría Viktor –dijo con ternura- Este hombre es mi marido.-

-¿Cuándo te casaste con él?-

-Hace dos días –la joven dejó caer la mirada. No podría soportar las lágrimas de ese hombre. Saldría huyendo de ahí, perdiendo el control si lo veía llorar. Y Harry no ayudaba en nada. Agradecía su silencio.

-¿Puedes decirme porque te casaste con él?-

-¿Qué necesidad hay? Estoy casada Viktor. Despidámonos ahora, pronto me olvidarás.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?-insistió.

-No. Debo irme ahora-contestó.

-No te olvidare Hermione. Te amo y ninguna mujer podrá sustituirte- Pesé a la presencia de Harry, Hermione se puso de rodillas y besó la mejilla de Viktor.

-Adiós –musitó. Se dio la vuelta y dejó que Harry la acompañará hasta la puerta, afuera les esperaba el carruaje, subió con la ayuda de Harry y miró por la ventana, sin importarle, la mirada malhumorada de su esposo.

-¿Cuánto te pidió ese joven que te casaras con él?-preguntó bruscamente.

-Después de haberte conocido-respondió volviendo la mirada hacia su esposo. La castaña notó el cambió en el semblante de Harry, estaba irritado.

-¿Te habrías casado con él si fueras virgen?-

-No-contestó la joven –No tenía dote. Sus padres me hubiesen rechazado. No estaría casada con él-agregó mirando el semblante de Harry.

-Tú no hablas de amor- observo.

-El amor no tiene lugar en un matrimonio-contesto con amargura-Los matrimonios son arreglados en función de beneficios. Los que se enamoran encuentran placer en los prados u otros lugares. Las razones no son del todo claras para mí. –El moreno la observo a su antojo.

-Ahora veo. Nunca has estado enamorada ni tentada por el amor. Sigues siendo inocente, virginal por así decirlo La castaña lo miró con fijeza.

-No se de que me hablas –inquirió secamente –No soy virgen. ¿Es en clave?-Harry echó a reír.

-Me sentiría tentado en enseñarte-bromeó -Pero eso te daría ventaja y aún tienes que pagar tu chantaje-

-Sigues hablando en clave-dijo con brusquedad- ¿Chantaje? ¡Soy inocente! ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?-

-Oh por favor, ahórratelo. No tengo tiempo para mentiras-

-¡Mentiras!- exclamó la joven -¿Quién te has creído para acusarme, maldito…?- Harry tiró de ella bruscamente.

-Cuidado, Hermione. Se te está escapando el genio ingles-

-Lo siento-se disculpó con voz débil. Se reprochó así misma por ser tan cobarde. Otra mujer le hubiese abofeteado o insultado. Pero temía miedo de desatar en ese hombre la furia, incluso como se encontraba, envuelta entre sus brazos, temblaba horrorizada. –Es difícil mantener la boca cerrada… cuando me humillas-dijo suavemente.

-Nunca dije que no lo haría-dijo bruscamente -Te lo dije en nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Creías que mentía?- la joven negó lentamente y sin poder impedirlo, dejo que una lágrima cayera seguida de otra. Harry maldijo al ver a su joven esposa y sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo y se lo entregó a Hermione.

-Toma, necesitarás esto. Y si insistes en llorar todo el tiempo, será mejor que tengas uno a la mano-gruño.

-Si, Harry- musitó limpiándose las lágrimas.

Madame Maxime les dio la bienvenida en la puerta de su tienda con una encantadora sonrisa. Harry era un cliente habitual, lo que le gustaba.

Harry apartó la capa y dejó ver el hermoso vestido de su esposa, los ojos de Madame Maxime la recorrieron, recordando lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido. Recordó cuando había ido a comprar ese mismo vestido y otros, para una joven. No como los que compraba para una mujer más alta y voluptuosa.

Esta joven estaba en plena edad de la juventud. Había algo de indiferencia e ingenuidad, que le daban un aire de inocente, todo eso había sido suficiente para despertar la curiosidad en la mujer.

Que conocía tan bien al capitán, había confeccionado para muchas cortesanas, que hablaban muy bien de él. Pero ante ella había una mademoiselle, de buena figura y que cualquier hombre quería desposar ¡Ni Dios lo quiera! Pensó.

Ella era francesa y no era tan mayor como para no darse cuenta del verdadero hombre que era el Capitán Potter. A menudo lo había mirado con otras intenciones, además de los negocios, pero había tenido la precaución de ocultarlo. Estaba segura que al confesarle sus intenciones, el hombre no regresaría jamás.

-Madame Maxime, permítame presentarle a mi esposa – anunció Harry. La mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, rápidamente a habló para disimular.

-Encantada de conocerla, señora Potter. Su esposo es mi cliente favorito desde hace tiempo. Es un experto en mujeres –comentó la modista- Es usted muy hermosa.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Madame Maxime, si tiene la bondad. Mi mujer necesita adquirir un nuevo guardarropa-

-Oui, monsieur, haré lo que pueda- se apresuró a contestar, notando la metedura de pata. A los hombres no les gustaba que sus aventuras amorosas fueran del dominio público y menos cuando las esposas se enteraban.

Pero se había quedado anonadada al ver el brillante anillo de oro que poseía la castaña, la joven poseía un cuerpo esbelto. No había duda por que el ingles había decidido casarse con ella, eran una linda pareja, para envidiarles.

-Elle est très belle, vérité Monsieur-dijo en francés.

-Si, la plus belle- contestó el moreno.

La castaña no entendía ni una palabra de la conversación. Sin embargo, había notado que Harry hablaba un fluido francés. Ya que conversaban, ella camino por toda la habitación. Miro de soslayo a su marido que seguía charlando con esa mujer. Incluso pudo notar como esta había tocado su brazo. Ni siquiera ella lo tocaba así, frunció el ceño molesta y se detuvo frente a un boceto. El vestido estaba a la última moda, pero parecía de dudosa reputación. Levantó la mirada y vio a un joven.

Los ojos del joven le devoraban el escote, la castaña le miro desconcertada y dio pauta al muchacho para acercarse, pero para su desgracia, Harry había volteado.

No era más que un mocoso, pero era lo que había colmado la última paciencia del capitán. Primero esos secuestradores, luego un antiguo amor y ahora este mocoso.

Hermione era suya y no una pieza pública a la que todo el mundo podía besuquear o con la que se podían regodear. La paciencia había llegado a su límite. Cruzó la habitación a la velocidad de un rayo con una rabia incontrolada, la castaña dio un brinco dejándole pasar. Tomo al joven por el abrigo y lo levantó sacudiéndolo violentamente.

-¡Escoria despreciable!-le gritó-¡Vas a aprender a quitarle los ojos encima a mi mujer!- la castaña se quedó petrificada ante el carácter de su esposo, Madame Maxime se acerco a el.

-¡Capitán Potter!-exclamó –Por favor, es solo un niño, suéltele, por favor-suplicó la mujer.

Harry lo soltó y la mujer rápidamente lo jaló, lo llevó atrás de las cortinas y le abofeteo. Regresó hacia Hermione.

-Señora Potter, es mi sobrino y a veces se comporta como una criatura estupida, obviamente en francés- la mujer rió un poco y Hermione miro hacia su esposo. Se encontró con la mirada de Harry y notó que aún estaba enfadado.

-Por aquí madame Potter- y la tomó del brazo –Empecemos por escoger las telas para las camisolas-la guió a través de unas estanterías repletas de rollos de muselinas transparentes, lisas y batistas -¿Puedo sugerirle la muselina para uso diario y las batistas para ocasiones especiales?-

La castaña buscó la mirada de su marido, esta no había cambiado y pensó que tal vez también estaba molesto con ella.

-Lo que usted crea que sea conveniente-inquirió con dulzura.

La mujer recordó cuando Harry había ido a comprar la ropa para la jovencita, las camisolas eran del mejor tejido, suaves y transparentes. La joven sin duda inocente pero muy seductora.

-Capitán Potter, si acompaña a madame al probador, podremos empezar a seleccionar los vestidos y tomar medidas-

Se volvió guiándolos a otra habitación, abarrotada de telas y de costuras. Trajo una silla e indico a Harry que tomara asiento.

-Madame si me permite, le desabrocharé el vestido y tomare medidas-

La castaña le dio la espalda y espero que la modista le quitará el vestido, estaba en una habitación pequeña, cada vez que se movía rozaba las piernas de su marido, además tenía que permanecer delante de él y si Harry extendía su brazo podría tocarla.

La mujer se hizo de la cinta métrica y comenzó a medirla, los brazos, sus senos, el talle.

-Ahora, madame meterá el estómago-colocó la cinta sobre sus caderas.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia su marido y lo vio destornillándose de la risa, ya no le importaba si seguía molesto con ella.

-Creo que eso imposible- Madame Maxime, se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus talones.

-Madame, ¿tiene pipi?- preguntó.

-Sí-admitió de mala gana, ruborizándose.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!-miro a Harry de soslayo –Monsieur es un papá orgulloso ¿no es así?-

-Se lo puedo asegurar, Madame –la mujer notó la rápida contestación sin titubear. Miro a Hermione.

-Su esposa va a ser una de las mujeres más encantadoras ¿eh, monsieur?-Harry miró a Hermione y sonrió.

-De las más hermosas –

Hermione cerró los ojos profundamente avergonzada. Se sentía como una esclava que estaba siendo vendida a un hombre… a este hombre… con el fin de darle placer. Esa mujer hablaba libremente de su cuerpo y el cuerpo de una mujer era sagrado, algo privado, al que se le debía respeto.

Apretó la mandíbula molesta y encontró los ojos de Harry. La mirada atrapó la suya. Cuando el moreno bajó la vista hacia sus senos, fue conciente de la transparencia de su ropa interior. Su mirada produjo en ella un extraño temblor que la debilitaba, hasta sentir a punto de desmayarse.

-Voy a buscar algunos bocetos-dijo la mujer, saliendo de la estancia. Hermione tomó de vuelta el vestido y se lo colocó, esperando que la mujer regresara y se lo atará. Para su horror, fue Harry quien se incorporó hacia ella, tiró de sus faldas y las atrapo entre sus piernas. La castaña lo miró perpleja, su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente y Harry, al darse cuenta, se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué ese miedo?, lo único que deseo es abrocharte el vestido-

Hermione, se llevo las manos al escote, para cubrir sus senos, el moreno se las apartó, riendo aún.

-No hay necesidad que te cubras, preciosa. Soy tu esposo, solo estoy yo para mirarte-

-Por favor-suspiró Hermione-Madame Maxime, está por regresar-

-Lo que Madame Maxime verá, es que te estoy abrochando el vestido-la castaña se volvió para darle libertad de abrochárselo, la mujer entró desplegando una mesa y puso la pila de bocetos sobre ella, Hermione se sentó en el suelo, notando que estaba entre las piernas de Harry que ahora se había sentado.

Miro con detenimiento cada boceto y se sorprendió de lo costosos que estaban aquellos vestidos, no estaba segura si Harry podría pagar aquellos vestidos, levantó la mirada hacia la mujer.

-¿No tiene algún vestido más sencillo y menos costosos?-la mujer le miró con la boca abierta.

-Mi amor, puedo comprarte perfectamente estos vestidos –ella le miró – Y como pareces tímida, deja que sea yo el que elija tu guardarropa-la castaña asintió y se quedo sin habla al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su hombro, deslizándose hacia su clavícula y sus pechos, aquellos dedos eran como lenguas ardientes y ella estaba tratando de respirar, por las sensaciones que provocaba.

Después de un rato de torturar, Harry se levantó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Ha elegido excelentes vestidos-hablo la mujer con orgullo.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con ellos querida?-preguntó Harry a su esposa, ella asintió tímidamente –Madame Maxime ¿Tendrá un vestido más recatado para mi esposa?-

-Acabo de terminar uno monsieur-la mujer salió rápidamente y regreso con un vestido colgando. Tenía unas mangas largas y un cuello más recatado -¿Le parece bien Capitán?-

-Sí, no lo llevamos. También agregue los accesorios y quiero que estén en 10 días- La mujer le miró con la boca abierta.

-Pero monsieur, eso es imposible. Lo tendré para un mes-

-Lo siento madame, pero zarpare en 15 días-dijo Harry- en 5 días vendré con mi esposa a las pruebas y en 10 quiero que este todo listo, le pagaré muy bien por sus servicios-la mujer asintió.

Harry y Hermione salieron del lugar, pasearon por las tiendas que se encontraban a lo largo de las calles, la castaña se media sombreros y miraba a Harry para buscar su aprobación, ella no le pedía nada y sin embargo, el lo pagaba. Ella parecía tan contenta y Harry la contemplaba en silencio, incluso notó cuando ella tomaba su mano y lo guiaba por las tiendas.

Hermione se detuvo en una en particular y entró, adentró había una hermosa cuna de madera, la toco con delicadeza como si fuese hecha de cristal y buscó los ojos de Harry. El se acercó a ella y contemplo la cuna de una suave madera.

-Hay una mejor en mi casa-dijo inspeccionándola-Era mía, pero sigue estando en buen estado, como para aguantar a un bebe. Pomfrey lleva años queriendo que se utilice.

-¿Pomfrey?-pregunto la joven.

-Es mi ama de llaves, lleva en la casa desde que nací- Harry salió seguido por Hermione –Pomfrey a esperado por mucho tiempo a que me casara y tuviera hijos –miro a la castaña- Estará feliz de verte, para cuando lleguemos, tendrás un poco mas de barriga-dijo dulcemente.

-Ibas a casarte. Estoy segura que Pomfrey me odiará-inquirió la castaña.

-No en absoluto- y el tono de voz, le indico a Hermione que habían acabado con las preguntas. Harry llamó un carruaje y le dio el nombre de la posada, ayudo a la joven a entrar.

Harry estudió la mata de cabello castaño que estaba recargada en su hombro, la joven había caído exhausta. La rodeo con su brazo y escucho a la joven suspirar, inmersa en sus sueños, Hermione colocó su mano en su regazo. Aquello puso a temblar al moreno, nunca había pensado que una chiquilla como ella fuera a provocar en él aquellos temblores, como si fuera su primera vez con una mujer. El había disfrutado de la compañía femenina y ahora lo único que deseaba era tener a Hermione entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.  
La realidad le golpeó, ella tenía que pagar por lo que le había hecho. ¿Pero donde estaba su autocontrol? ¿Se había precipitado a decirle que no la trataría como una esposa? Y sin embargo era lo que más deseaba. Deseaba hacerle el amor, deseaba poseerla. No podía privarse de ella más tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría al verla en diferentes estados de desnudez cuando estuvieran solos?

Pero no podía hacerla suya, el se lo había dicho y no podía dejar que aquellas amenazas se desvanecieran. Ella pagaría ¡Demonios si lo haría! Nadie chantajeaba al capitán Potter y estar tranquilamente. El tenía un demonio que habitaba en él y se llamaba orgullo.

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo en la posada y le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione-la llamó con voz baja -¿Quieres que te lleve hasta la habitación?-ella se revolvió apoyada en su pecho -¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

-No-respondió adormilada. Harry se hecho a reír suavemente.

-Si insiste mi amor, podemos darle otra vuelta a la ciudad-Hermione soltó un grito y se despertó de inmediato, ella vio en los ojos verdes el brillo del deseo y se ruborizó. Se puso derecha y se dispuso a bajar, pero tropezó con el moreno y sino hubiese sido por el brazo que puso frente a ella, hubiese caído de cabeza, Harry la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?-ladró -¿Matarte?- la castaña se cubrió el rostro.

-¡Oh Déjame en paz!-gritó -¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-el rostro de Harry se tensó.

-Estoy seguro que si-bramó -¡Después de todo! Fui yo quien te alejo de tu querida tía Marge, fui yo quien te condenó por quitarte la virginidad, estarías fregando y limpiando los pisos de esa tía obesa hasta romperte la espalda, estarías ocultando tu cuerpo en doce tallas más grandes y nunca experimentarías lo que es ser madre –Harry la fulminó con la mirada -¡He sido yo el que te alejo de esa agradable vida! Eras muy feliz ahí y me maldigo por habértela quitado- hizo una pausa y agregó con crueldad – No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento por haberte tomado, ahora te tengo colgada al cuello y eso no me complace ¡Hubiese preferido ser castrado antes de haberme sentido tentado por tu cuerpo!

Los hombros de Hermione se desplomaron y se echo a llorar como una niña pequeña, ella no quería ser la carga de Harry, ni quería ser un peso muerto en su vida al que debería odiar y nunca querer. Ella no había nacido para eso.

Al ver a la castaña temblar, Harry perdió la intención de lastimarla. Una opresión se situó en su pecho y buscó su pañuelo.

-¿Dónde has dejado mi pañuelo?- preguntó suspirando -¿Dónde lo has puesto?- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y contuvo la respiración.

-No lo sé-murmuró tristemente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en el dobladillo del vestido y buscaba en su vestido. El conductor se acercó a ellos.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por la dama?- se ofreció, dudoso-La he oído llorar, me rompe el corazón-Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a buscar.

-No necesitamos su ayuda-respondió educadamente –Mi esposa esta un poco disgustada porque no permito que su madre viva con nosotros. Se pondrá bien cuando comprenda que sus lágrimas no me van hacer cambiar de opinión –

-En ese caso, señor, lo dejo con ella. Se muy bien lo que es vivir con la madre de mi esposa-el hombre se dirigió a los caballos y Harry dio con el bendito pañuelo. Este se encontraba entre los pechos de su esposa, lo sacó y le limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-inquirió -¿Podemos irnos ya a la habitación?-ella asintió. –Entonces deja que me levante-

Harry ayudó a Hermione a bajar, entraron a la posada y la condujo a su habitación.

-Mandaré a George con una bandeja de comida, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselo, yo vendré mas tarde-la castaña le miro con incertidumbre.

-Gracias-murmuró.

Harry se marchó sin decir una palabra y dejándola sola mirando la puerta, la castaña sintió de pronto algo en su interior como un revoloteo de mariposas, se recostó en la cama y llevo su mano al vientre, no quería perder esa extraña sensación.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo levantarse, el hombre pelirrojo le ofreció una bandeja y ella la tomó. Una hora más tarde la joven se recostó en la cama y espero que su esposo llegara. Las palabras de Harry permanecían en su cabeza, el tenía razón. De cierta forma sí. Pero es que el no podía demostrar un poco de amabilidad, si la odiaba por haberla dejado embarazada, entonces se viera abstenido de tocarla.

Una ligera sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, a pesar de que él era tan brusco, también era tan amable y ella quería demostrarle su gratitud, pero le tenía miedo ¡Era una cobarde!

Escuchó las pisadas de su marido y le escuchó entrar a la habitación, el moreno se deshizo de la ropa y se acomodo a su lado, la habitación quedo en silencio y ella dejó que el sueño la envolviera.

_Continuará_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Les prometo que Harry cambiará y todos lo amaremos! =D  
Nos estamos leyendo la siguiente semana o antes... _


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Pasión controlada**

El sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal despertó a Hermione, Harry que estaba a su lado se levantó y se sentó, la joven también lo imitó, pero se encontró con la mirada de su esposo.

-No hace falta que te levantes-gruñó- Tengo unas cosas que hacer sobre la carga y no podré llevarte.

-¿Vas a irte enseguida?-inquirió insegura.

-No, antes de irme me daré un baño y desayunaré-

-Entonces… sino te molesta, prefiero levantarme-dijo dulcemente.

-Haz lo que te plazca, a mi me da igual-gruñó Harry.

Trajeron agua caliente para el baño de Harry, cuando ambos estaban a solas, Harry se metió en el barreño de metal. Estaba de mal humor, Hermione se acercó asustada para ofrecerle sus atenciones y le quitó la esponja de la mano, el capitán la vio sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó –¿Es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Hermione inhaló aire y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo… yo, quiero ayudarte con tu baño- la expresión de Harry se tensó.

-No es necesario, vístete y podemos desayunar abajo- La castaña se apartó nerviosa, tenía claro que debía permanecer alejada de Harry, para no irritarle más y no agobiarle con su cercanía.

La joven se dispuso a recoger la ropa interior del día anterior, se quitó el camisón y se puso el vestido azul que le había comprado, pero no consiguió más que llegar a unos cuantos corchetes.

Tendré que irme con el vestido desabrochado pensó la castaña, no voy a pedirle que me lo abroche, no quiero ser una molestia para él.

Empezó a desenredarse el cabello con las manos, mientras Harry terminaba de bañarse, finalmente salió de la bañera. Comenzó a secarse y a vestirse, todo lo hacía sin mirar hacia la dirección de Hermione. Se volvió para buscar una camisa limpia que había detrás de ella. Con el corazón en la boca, la joven se apartó cautelosamente de él, para no molestarlo, pero no solo llamó la atención de Harry sino que lo enfureció más.

-¡Tienes que ser tan asustadiza!-exclamó furioso –No voy a hacerte daño.

Hermione permaneció paralizada ante su mirada.

-Perdón… lo siento-murmuro –No quería ponerme en tu camino- Harry frunció el ceño y le miró.

-Me da igual si te pones en mi camino o te escondes. Pero entiende que yo no te voy a poner una mano encima, como tu tía. Nunca le he pegado a una mujer y no pienso empezar hacerlo-

Hermione lo miró insegura, sin saber si moverse o quedarse ahí, Harry se había alejado e intentaba atarse el corbatín, tiró de él muy enfadado. Siguiendo su impulso, Hermione se acercó a él, sin mirarlo. Le apartó las manos.

Harry la observó perplejo, pero su esposa no lo miró. Con dedos temblorosos, volvió a colocárselo y se lo ató, como había hecho tantas veces a su padre. El moreno aún la miraba y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Hermione tomó el chaleco con valor y lo sostuvo en alto, esperando a que el capitán se lo pusiera, luego tomó el abrigo, sintiendo que iba demasiado lejos con su nueva valentía, Harry hizo un ademán de que se detuviera.

-No importa- inquirió con voz áspera- Puedo hacerlo solo. Toma el cepillo y arréglate el cabello-

Hermione obedeció de inmediato, mientras se cepillaba. Harry se acercó a ella por detrás y empezó a abrocharle el vestido. Cuando acabo, ella le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. Harry la vio y pudo notar en su mirada, que al igual que el día, su corazón brillaba resplandeciente.

En los días siguientes, la castaña se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación, con Fred o George en algún lugar cercano. No sabía como Harry podía llegar a identificar a esos dos pelirrojos.

Veía a Harry por las mañanas, siempre desayunaban juntos, luego el se iba y llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche, mucho después de que ella se hubiera acostado.

El capitán siempre llegaba sin hacer ruido y se desvestía en la oscuridad con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Pero Hermione abría los ojos y durante unos instantes al verle, se sentía segura de que él estuviera a su lado.

Era la quinta mañana y el día se había convertido en una rutina relajada. El humor de Harry se suavizaba cada que tomaba el baño. A veces, Hermione a veces le frotaba la espalda y él se quedaba inmóvil durante un largo rato. Un silencio que sin duda era apreciado por ambos.

Esos silencios eran dulces y tranquilos para ella, disfrutaban el uno del otro. Siempre había una palabra ocasional y breves servicios que se daban mutuamente, esos momentos convertían los días de Hermione en soportables. Incluso Harry había resultado ser un hombre dócil. Antes de partir después de cada desayuno, la besaba dulcemente en la frente.

Aquella tardía mañana de Octubre empezó de la misma manera que los días anteriores, bajaba con su mano sobre el brazo de Harry y se sentaban en la misma mesa de la esquina. Siguiendo la costumbre, el posadero les traía el café. Harry apuraba siempre el suyo, Hermione sin embargo le agregaba abundante crema y azúcar. La comida pronto les fue puesta, un enorme cuenco de pastel de cerdo y jamón. También había pan caliente con mantequilla y miel. Hermione miró el pastel y se estremeció.

Apartó ambos platos y escogió un pedazo de pan para untar y mordisquear, a pesar de no ser su bebida preferida, dio un sorbo al café para calmar su estómago agitado.

-He concertado las pruebas del vestuario para hoy-comentó Harry mordisqueando un pedazo de pan- Volveré por ti a las dos. Pídele a Fred que tenga el carruaje esperándonos.

Hermione asintió obediente y se inclinó para dar otro sorbo más, mientras Harry le acariciaba con indiferencia. Siempre que el la observaba de ese modo, la serenidad de Hermione se alteraba y se ponía en un estado febril.

Cuando el hombre estaba cerca de ella, su lengua se paralizaba y no podía pensar, ni dar una respuesta inteligente. Permaneció sentada y observándole de soslayo, hasta que Harry termino de comer.

Iba vestido de azul marino, el rígido cuello estaba bordado con hilo dorado, su camisa y chaleco de un blanco inmaculado. Estaban perfectamente colocados y desprendía un ligero aroma a colonia.

El cabello estaba completamente revuelto, como era habitual en él y era tan atractivo que todas las mujeres podían quedar desarmadas. Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir que ella lo encontraba sumamente atractivo y nada indiferente.

-Se me ha roto el puño de una de mis camisas-apartó el plato y se limpió los labios con la servilleta –Me complacería mucho que me la cosieras. George no es bueno con la aguja-la vio fijamente y arqueó una ceja- Supongo que tú sí.

La joven sonrió y se sonrojó, al saber que Harry requería de sus servicios.

-La costura es una de las primeras cosas que aprende una señorita inglesa-afirmó.

-Qué remilgada eres-susurró él.

-¿Disculpa?-inquirió vacilante, esperando que Harry no se estuviera burlando de ella. Se preguntó porque ahora perdería la paciencia con ella, si había sido muy tranquilo en los días pasados.

Pero el moreno se echó a reír y acerco su mano a un rizo castaño que caía sobre su hombro, lo acarició. Hermione se había lavado el cabello y lo llevaba hacia atrás, recogido con una cinta, dejando que unos tirabuzones quedaran sueltos sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-Nada, mi cielo-respondió sonriente-Solo pensaba en lo bien que estás en lo que refiera a los quehaceres de una mujer.

La joven sospechaba que se estaba mofando de ella, pero no estaba muy segura y no quería averiguarlo.

La puerta principal de la posada se abrió y un joven alto, de color y con un sombrero tricorne con galeones y abrigó azul entró dirigiéndose directamente hacia Harry.

-Buenos días, señor-saludó el joven –Buenos días señora-dijo inclinando la cabeza ante Hermione.

Harry presentó a Dean Thomas como un colaborador más de La llama y lógicamente a Hermione como su esposa. Dean no mostró sorpresa alguna ante tal revelación. Ni cuestionó sobre el tema. Sonrió hacia la mujer de su capitán, admirando su belleza exquisita.

-Es un placer conocerla- Hermione devolvió el saludo. Momentos después tomaron asiento.

-Me sorprende tu visita a estas horas de la mañana Dean. ¿Ocurre algún problema?- inquirió Harry.

-Todo va bien capitán- le aseguró – mañana podremos cargar el navío. Pero debo comunicarle que el encargado del almacén dice que hay una fuerte tormenta en el mar del norte. Tendremos que esperar una semana para poder levar anclas.

-Parece que cada día pierdo una oportunidad para salir de aquí. Comunica el problema Dean-.

-Si señor. Y no se preocupe, podremos marcharnos pronto.-

Pero Hermione no quería marcharse. Ella pertenecía a América. Era su hogar. Pero que iba a saber Harry al respecto.

Los dos hombres se marcharon, y la castaña espero hasta el regreso de su marido. Como había pedido, los gemelos le consiguieron una aguja, hilo y tijeras. Se sentó y empezó a remendar la camisa de Harry. Encontró la tarea relajante. Con la camisa en su regazo y el pequeño de tres meses en su vientre se sintió satisfecha. Se detuvo pensativa y su tranquilidad quedó atrás. Abandonaría América y llegaría a un lugar desconocido. Educaría a su hijo con personas que no conocía. Se enfrentaba a un tipo que la había amenazado. A una prometida ardida y una familia entera que no entendería nunca la confusión que ocurrió.

Las lágrimas opacaron sus ojos, pero no las derramó. Observó con paciencia a través de la ventana. Desde ese momento cada día seria un nuevo reto que tenia que afrontar, para convertirse en alguien mejor. Hermione terminó de remendar la camisa y la colocó cuidadosamente en la cómoda. Escuchó que en algún lugar de la ciudad las campanas de una iglesia comunicaban las dos de la tarde.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó lo pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, ante la cual apareció Harry. Ella le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que estás lista- comentó con aspereza mientras la observaba. Harry llevaba una capa de terciopelo gris sobre un brazo se acercó a ella y la desplegó. -Toma te traje esto. Supuse que está te quedaría mejor que una de las mías.-

Hermione la tomo entre sus manos. Era muy suave. Se la colocó y comprobó que era demasiado fina. Nunca había tenido una de esas, ni cuando vivió con su padre.

-Oh Harry es preciosa-

El capitán se acercó para abrochársela. Pero la joven estaba tan entusiasmada que no dejo completar la tarea. Se movía de un lado a otro para intentar vérsela puesta. Al final logró mejorar el humor de Harry.

-Estate quiera pequeña ardilla- ordenó alegremente.

Hermione rió y se inclinó sobre las manos de su esposo para seguir contemplando la capa.

-Ahora no veo lo que estoy haciendo- bromeó.

Una sonrisa cruzó el semblante de Harry. Disfrutaba de la alegría que había traído a Hermione con un regalo. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron instintivamente, su esposa había colocado una de sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno. Harry terminó la tarea y deslizó sus manos hasta la estrecha espalda. Atrajo a Hermione hacia sí. Esta se sintió débil, sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración casi se detuvo.

Sus ojos se quedaron conectados, el se inclinó un poco para comprobar la respiración entrecortada de Hermione, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos castaños, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos. El tiempo quedó suspendido en la habitación. Y se vio de pronto cortando la distancia.

Los labios de Hermione eran suaves y delicados, el sabor de su boca era un hermoso elixir que encendía sus deseos, estaba moldeada a él, su respiración se aceleró, casi sintió como ella deslizaba sus manos a través de su pecho hacia el cuello y de pronto…

El relincho de un caballo, rompió el hechizo.

Harry la tomó de la mano para colocarla sobre el pliegue del codo – Vamos cariño- la condujo hasta el pequeño carruaje que estaba en la entrada de la posada. Ayudó a Hermione a ascender a él. Fred los alcanzó antes de que partieran.

-Tengo previsto estar varias horas fuera, de modo que ten una mesa lista en la habitación para cuando regresemos. Además busca un baúl para mi esposa que se amplio y has que lo suban – sacó una bolsa de su abrigo y se la lanzó al criado – Que sea bonito –

-Si, mi capitán –

Harry subió al carruaje y se sentó junto a Hermione. El coche partió con una sacudida y siguió moviéndose por las calles abarrotadas. Hermione se apoyó en su esposo. El trayecto fue silencioso. Harry estaba conciente de la presencia de Hermione a su lado. Las suaves curvas de su cuerpo se apretaban contra el suyo. El fresco y limpio aroma lo dejó aturdido.

Madame Maxime los esperaba con una agradable sonrisa – Todo está muy bien, capitán Potter- le aseguró – no habrá ningún problema en tenerlo todo a tiempo.

La modista empezó a revisar los vestidos hilvanados. Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio la espalda mientras se apartaba el cabello para que él desabrochara el vestido. Una extraña expresión se trazó en el rostro de Harry, dirigió sus dedos hacia los corchetes, pero estos resultaron ser más torpes de lo normal. Hermione se quitó el vestido y Madame Maxime le ayudo a probarse el primer traje.

-Es una suerte que la moda sea con una cintura tan alta, señora Potter, así podrá llevar los vestidos en los meses siguientes. -¿Le agrada el vestido, capitán? –Cuestionó la costurera- El color es muy atractivo.

Harry observó el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, casi sin percatarse del vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Murmuró una respuesta de conformidad y apartó la mirada.

Poco después el vestido fue retirado, mientras Harry estudiaba a Hermione furtivamente. Uno de los tirantes de la camisola se le había caído sin que se diera cuanta. Saboreó las suaves curvas de sus senos y la piel de su hombro. Se removió en la silla al percatarse de que la visión le había traído consecuencias físicas.

-Oh este negro es mi favorito. Es un color tan elegante – Harry empezaba a sudar. Poco antes, en la posada, estuvo a punto de romper su promesa. Habría colocado a Hermione en la cama y nadie le iba impedir hacerle el amor. De pronto la irritación lo embargo. Viendo a Hermione vestir y desvestirse era una tortura igual que sus promesas.

Con el ceño fruncido observó la pequeña habitación. Evito mirar a Hermione que volvió a desvestirse. Sino terminaban pronto se convertiría en un animal, y solo le bastaba la privacidad del carruaje para hacerle saber a Hermione su ferviente pasión y deseo por ella.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione siguió probándose mas vestidos. Se maldijo por haber comprado tantos. Por fin decidió a mirarla. El vestido que portaba le cubría el pecho. Allí de pie, tan inocente, la castaña se cuestionaba el origen de la excitación de su esposo.

Madame ayudó a la chica a ponerse otro vestido. Inmediatamente empezó hablar en francés. El corpiño del vestido era tan ajustado que los senos de Hermione se desbordaban. Harry volvió a moverse en la silla y maldijo quedamente.

-¡Esa Marie! Nunca aprenderá a coser, debo enseñarle su error- la corpulenta mujer salió del vestidor, dejando a Hermione pocas posibilidades de respirar entre tantos alfileres.

-¡Oh Harry! Me siento como un alfiletero. – La chica se acercó hasta las piernas de Harry, con un brazo hacia arriba. Harry palideció. Una línea roja marcaba la piel blanca de la axila, y un alfiler sobresalía de la tela, justo al lateral del pecho. La cabeza del alfiler estaba en el interior del vestido así que no podía ser sacado desde afuera.

De mala gana, Harry se levantó y colocó dos de sus dedos en el interior del corpiño. Ella estaba quieta, confiando en él. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos e inesperadamente Harry se ruborizó.

-¡Que demonios! – Pensó enfadado - ¡Ah hecho que me sonroje como un niño sin experiencia!

Se apartó bruscamente de ella. –Tendrás que esperar a que Madame regrese, yo no llego –

Ante tales modales, Hermione se alarmó. Era obvio que estaba molesto.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- gritó la mujer a la niña.

-Madame por favor – suplico Hermione – tengo que quitarme este vestido está lleno de alfileres –

-¡Bon Dieu! – Exclamó la costurera –Oh, Madame Potter, lo siento mucho. – inmediatamente Madame Maxime corrió a la niña que ocasionó tales problemas e incomodidades.

Ese vestido era el último, así que minutos después, para alivio de Harry, estaban con dirección a la posada. Este trayecto también fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron, era casi de noche.

En la habitación, harry dejó caer los paquetes, que contenían accesorios de Hermione, sobre la cama. –Esto es tuyo – dijo señalando un gran baúl con asas de metal brillante – debes colocar tus cosas ahí.

Hermione se quitó la capa, encendió una vela que estaba justo sobre la cómoda y vio que había una mesa con mantel blanco para dos comensales. La tarde había sido tan agitada que no se había percatado de lo hambrienta que estaba. Su estomago se quejo mientras colgaba la capa justo a un lado de la de Harry, en el perchero de la derecha.

Estaba ordenando los paquetes cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tras un "Adelante" de Harry esta se abrió. Eran Fred y George con la cena servidas en bandejas junto a una copa de vino. Lo dejaron todo en la mesa y se retiraron después de encender las velas restantes.

Hermione se acercó y empezó a servir estofado y verduras en los platos. Sin percatarse de que Harry la observaba, se peleo con el corcho del vino. Hasta que el capitán tuvo que auxiliarla un tanto desesperado. Hermione le dio las gracias en un murmullo y sirvió las copas.

-¿Puedo empezar a comer, Harry? –Suplicó – muero de hambre.

Harry aceptó y apartó la silla para que Hermione se sentara, después el hizo lo mismo tras un gran trago de ferviente vino.

Hermione se dedico a la comida con delicadeza, notó las miradas de Harry sobre su cuerpo, pero él evitaba mirarla a los ojos. El capitán comió poco, sin embargo relleno varias veces su copa.

Acabaron la cena sin dirigirse la palabra. Hermione cambió su vestido por una bata. Harry la observaba, en ese momento no tardo mucho en hablar.

-¡Maldición, Hermione! – Exclamó – Hay algunas cosas que debes saber de los hombres. No puedo...

Harry guardó silencio. Se detuvo en la ventana, fijando sus ojos en algún punto en la oscuridad. Después de esperar que continuara con la conversación, Hermione decidió guardar sus pertenencias en el cofre. Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa. Blasfemó al encontrar la botella del vino vacía. Se detuvo frente a Hermione. Tomo las delicadas manos entre las suyas y meditó las palabras.

-Hermione – dijo finalmente – Es un largo viaje hasta Londres. Estaremos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo en una habitación más pequeña, compartiremos la cama, hará mucho frió y no puedes andar sola por la cubierta entre mis hombres, puede ser muy peligroso, ya que serás la única mujer a bordo de "la llama" – se detuvo para saber si Hermione había comprendido lo que acababa de decir – Si un hombre tiene a una mujer hermosa junto a su lado por mucho tiempo, es inevitable que se la lleve a la cama, si eso no pasa es doloroso para él. Debe... –no pudo terminar la frase. Hermione enrojeció y soltó sus manos.

-Me quedaré en el camarote el tiempo que sea posible-

-Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que...diablos...tendrás...que... va a ser un largo viaje... ¡Porque entre todas las mujeres te elegí! Me tientas y luego me niegas mis derechos maritales ¡Oh Dios! Crees que soy un niño inmune a tu presencia. Pero yo te tomaré donde y cuando me plazca – la tomó de los brazos – Que me condenen si no lo hago ahora mismo.

Se abalanzó hacia la cama con los brazos extendidos, intentando tomarla de la cintura. Hermione se asusto pero se apartó justo a tiempo. Harry cayó en la cama. Se apoyó en un brazo y observó a Hermione. Su piel blanca, las curvas de sus senos. Poco a poco se hundió en la cama lentamente vencido por el estupor del alcohol.

Hermione lo miraba con precaución. Se acercó a él e inspeccionó su rostro hundido en el edredón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Estaba completamente dormido.

Ahora estaba a salvo.

Se acercó más con intención de quitarle la ropa para que él pudiera descansar más cómodo. Pero no era tan fácil como parecía. Pesaba demasiado así que solo le quedaba ir a ver a Fred y George. Se colocó la capa y salió hacia la habitación de los criados.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó como maldecían. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelirrojo despeinado y con una gran bata puesta.

-¡Señora! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-Necesito ayuda Fred-

-George-

-El capitán bebió demasiado y hay que moverlo – Hermione no hizo caso a la corrección que le hizo el pelirrojo.

-Si, en un momento –

Hermione volvió a la habitación. Minutos después Fred y George ya estaban con ella. Los gemelos observaron a Harry y se sorprendieron.

-Oh esta vez el capitán se ha superado – comentó George.

-No es algo habitual. Creo señora que él capitán trata de aliviar sus problemas de otra forma – añadió el otro pelirrojo.

Hermione no respondió. Se acercó a su marido para quitarle los zapatos. Fred y George le sacaron el chaleco, el abrigo y el corbatín. Harry no despertó a pesar de que fue movido y casi desnudado, ya que lo dejaron con los pantalones puestos. Lo cubrieron con la sabana. Colocaron una cubeta a un lado de la cama.

-Despertará hasta después de medio día, traeremos algo para aliviarle el dolor de cabeza.

-Buenas noches-

Los gemelos partieron. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la capa. Tomó el edredón de la cama y lo arrastró hasta la silla más grande que había en la habitación, donde se sentó y se cubrió. Tomo el hilo y la aguja y empezó a remendar otra camisa de Harry. Pero una rabia la embargó.

-¡Maldices a todas las mujeres castas y puras! Pero bien que me tomaste para saciar tus impulsos – la falta de respuesta la animó a descargar su ira. - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Esperarte en la cama y actuar como una prostituta cuando lo indiques con tus dedos? ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué se me cae la baba de tan solo mirarlo y que estoy aquí para satisfacer sus deseos?

Observó a Harry desde la silla. Seguía inmóvil, durmiendo como un bebe. -¡Estúpido libertino! Soy una mujer. Lo que yo guardaba celosamente para él hombre que yo escogiera ¡Tu! Me lo robaste. Soy un ser humano y tengo mi orgullo.

Subió sus piernas en la silla para protegerse mejor del frío de la noche. Al volver a observar a Harry, una sonrisa se trazó en el rostro de la joven. ¡Era un hombre magnifico!

Eran más de las diez cuando despertó. Harry continuaba durmiendo. La joven se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. George le trajo una taza de té con panecillos. Una vez desayunado, la joven arregló la habitación y se dispuso a esperar a que su esposo despertara.

Después de medio día, escuchó un gemido procedente de la cama. Hermione continuó cosiendo tranquilamente. Harry se sentó al borde de la cama, hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Se quejó. Miro a Hermione y se incorporó.

-Tráeme la bata – ordenó en un gruñido.

Hermione dejó de coser y fue hacia el armario. Harry se la arrebató de las manos y se la puso lentamente. Con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ten el baño preparado para cuando regrese- dijo – y será mejor que este caliente sino quieres que te muerda el trasero.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Hermione sonrió satisfecha por la irritación de su esposo. Lo tenía muy bien merecido, pero se apresuró a prepararle el baño. Harry regresó muy pálido, se quitó los pantalones y se los dio sin mirarla. Se introdujo en la bañera llena de agua caliente. Soltó una exclamación de alivio al sentir el agua en su cuerpo. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y permaneció inmóvil por un rato hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Basta! ¡Adelante! – gritó enfadado.

Fred entró en la habitación. Portaba una bandeja con una gran copa llena de coñac. Le dio la copa a su capitán y se retiro enseguida. Harry bebió el contenido de un trago. Con la esponja y jabón en mano, Hermione se acercó a la bañera para frotarle la espalda. El capitán tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación del alcohol en su cuerpo. Parecía feliz, demasiado feliz. Hermione tuvo la necesidad de interrumpir. Se aproximo a él, tiró el jabón en el agua con fuerza. Harry se sobresalto ante el agua que salpicó su rostro. Se sentó y la miró con furia.

-¡Sal de aquí! Puedo bañarme solo. No necesito una gatita que me rasque la espalda.

Hermione se alejó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-Me pediste que me largara ¿no? Así que eso hago – Era domingo. La posada estaba casi vacía. Pidió un té y se sentó en una de las mesas. Platicó unos minutos con la esposa del dueño hasta que Harry se reunió con ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Una vez que la cocinera le sirvió un platillo habló con mal humor.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, señora mía- la volvió a amenazar – A menos que desees que te ponga en mis rodillas y levante tus faldas, no juegues conmigo, saldrás perdiendo.

Una vez más estaba completamente intimidada. Al retirarse a la habitación esa noche, Hermione se colocó en la cama lo más lejos de él, con el edredón hasta el cuello. Harry apagó las velas y se desnudó en la oscuridad. Permaneció largo rato observando el techo, Hermione le dio la espalda y maldijo en voz baja. Después de todo, no había pasado nada entre ellos ya que no sentía alivio en su cuerpo.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me les esta gustando esta historia! Y aun más agradecida por sus reviews! De verdad, es una alegría poder recibir sus reviews, se sacan un sonrisa cada que recibo mi mensaje de alerta.  
Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**De Orgullo y tormentas.**

Cuando Harry despertó a su joven esposa, ella pensó que aun era de noche, pero el capitán ya estaba perfectamente vestido para iniciar un nuevo día. La sacó de la cama y la ayudo a vestirse. Mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello, Harry se ocupaba de los corchetes del vestido. Después le colocó la capa y la espero a fuera de la habitación, mientras Hermione trataba de quitar cualquier rastro de sueño en su rostro.

Desayunaron rápidamente, al cabo de un rato se dirigían al barco que ya presentaba el movimiento por la tripulación que se dedicaba a cargar "la Llama" para poder regresar a casa. Todos se detuvieron al ver llegar a la pareja y observaron a la hermosa esposa de su capitán, la siguieron con la mirada hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del camarote principal.

Una vez ahí, Hermione se metió en la cama y quedó profundamente dormida, ya que no se enteró en que momento Harry le cubrió con un edredón. Tras terminar el almuerzo que le llevó Fred, subió a cubierta, apoyada en el pasamanos de proa observando la actividad de los marinos. Desde ahí podía escuchar la voz grave y autoritaria de Harry en distintas partes del barco. A ratos lo veía hablando con Neville o con algunos comerciantes.

Era tarde cuando George llegó en un carro tirado por caballos transportando su baúl, las pertenencias del Capitán y la tina del baño de la posada. Confundida observó que todo eso lo subían a bordo. Comprendió que Harry le había comprado la tina, lo busco con la mirada, lo encontró hablando con Neville. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Hermione se sentía feliz y llena de vitalidad, su sonrisa era dulce y calida. Al verla Harry quedó atrapado en un hechizo. El señor Neville se aclaró la garganta y repitió la pregunta.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Madame Maxime y dos de sus asistentes llevaron los vestidos de Hermione. Después de dar su consentimiento sobre los vestidos, Harry empezó a contar el dinero para pagar.

-¿Lo veremos el próximo año en estas tierras, capitán?

-No-

Una sonrisa en la cara de la modista se hizo presente. –Cuando regrese, vendrá a mi tienda a comprar nuevos vestidos ¿Verdad?- afirmó y con coquetería añadió- Mis talentos están a su disposición.

Hermione estaba concentrada guardando los vestidos dentro de su baúl. No comprendió el comentario de la señora, pero Harry lo captó perfectamente. Sus ojos verdes evaluaron el cuerpo de la modista y corrigió.

-Me ha entendido mal señora, quiero decir que este es mi ultimo viaje a las colonias, es mi ultimo viaje-

Impresionada por la respuesta, la corpulenta mujer retrocedió. Instantes después Harry le daba el dinero que le debía. La modista no esperó contarlo y sin despedirse se marchó.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Al terminar Hermione se acurrucó en la cama mientras él leía sentado en el escritorio.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron veloces. La carga estaba en su lugar perfectamente cubierta y atada para evitar cualquier accidente. Grandes botes remolcaban a "la llama" hacia mar abierto para que pudiera extender sus velas y aprovechar el viento. El sol se había puesto, la brisa envolvía a los tripulantes. Hermione estaba a un costado de Harry en proa. Las velas aletearon y la voz de Harry se hizo presente.

-Levantar Anclas. ¡Animo princesitas nos vamos a casa!- el movimiento del ancla se escuchaba y el capitán agregó con voz alegre.

-A Estribor-

El ancla abandonó las aguas saladas y el barco empezó a tomar velocidad.

En ese instante Harry se volvió para mirarla.

-Tengo que comunicarte algunas reglas que debes acatar, primero las cubiertas pertenecen a mis hombres hasta determinada hora de la mañana- explicó- por lo tanto te pido que permanezcas en el camarote hasta tarde.- Hermione asintió con la mirada fija sobre esos ojos verdes.

-Y segundo las bodegas son terreno prohibido para ti, ahí es donde viven mis hombres y tu eres un dulce muy tentador- Harry poso su mano sobre el mentón de su esposa, la observó por un momento y sin agregar nada caminó hasta los vigilantes.

Más tarde Hermione observaba la última imagen de América. Al cabo de un instante desapareció de su vista y de su vida.

Cuatro días avanzaron rápidamente, y los vientos del sur se hacían presentes. El barco se movía con fluidez. El aire era frió y se presentía una tormenta en los próximos días. La llama sabría defenderse de esta tormenta.

Harry examinó un banco de nubes negras en el horizonte. Dobló sus cartas de navegación. Sonrió, estaba preocupado por lo que vendría en las siguientes horas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz ya que habían tomado excelente velocidad. Entró al camarote, dejo las cartas de navegación sobre el escritorio y se sirvió un poco de café que se calentaba cerca de la estufa. Mientras el amargo sabor pasaba por su garganta, observó a Hermione, todavía dormía profundamente.

Su suave mano se posaba sobre una almohada, atrapando los rizos castaños de la joven. Pensó en la calidez de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo. Por un momento imaginó la reacción de Hermione, sin duda se resistiría si él intentaba tomarla en esos momentos.

La castaña se movió lentamente bajo el edredón, vio a Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa de buenos días.

La noche se hizo más fría. Hermione se puso uno de sus vestidos y esperaba a Harry cerca de la estufa mientras él se cambiaba. La chica escogió el vestido que mas calor le proporcionara. Este era de terciopelo color vino, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Ajustado. Harry la observó y dedujo que era una esposa muy atractiva para un capitán de barco.

Vio como se acercaba sigilosamente a la estufa y alzaba sus faldas para que el calor ascendiera por sus piernas. –Dudo mucho que disfrutes del tiempo que se avecina-bromeó.

Harry observó los finos tobillos y pensó que el viento helado le levantaría las faldas, acariciando su desnudez mientras ella corría en busca de calor. Definitivamente tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Tanto frió hará, Harry?

-Por supuesto – contestó – tomaremos la ruta del norte para recuperar el tiempo. Como vamos ahora, no creo que lleguemos a casa antes de año nuevo, pero confió en mi barco y se que podrá hacerlo.

Habían cenado con Neville y Seamus (segundo oficial). Cuando terminaron los hombres se dedicaron hablar sobre negocios, mientras Hermione los escuchaba atentamente.

-Capitán ¿No cree que es mejor tomar la ruta del sur?- cuestionó Neville, con cargo de primer oficial.

Harry sorbió un poco de vino y quedo pensativo, instantes después respondió- Hace una semana que zarpamos de América. Y dos barcos lo hicieron antes con destino a Inglaterra, tomando la ruta del sur. Si arriban a puerto antes que nosotros, nuestro cargamento no tendrá ganancia alguna. Ron y yo invertimos mucho en este viaje.

-¿Cree que Ron tomará mas enserio la idea de casarse, al verlo a usted con una esposa?

-Por lo que se Seamus, Ron prefiere la soltería

-Cuando vea como le ah ido a usted, creo que cambiará de opinión.

Harry afirmo seguro. Mientras observaba a su esposa con esos ojos verdes que la desnudaban con solo mirarla.

Cuando los invitados abandonaron el camarote, Harry regresó al escritorio mientras revisaba sus facturas y notas de todos los gastos que había realizado. Hermione se sentó cerca de la estufa. El artefacto era insuficiente. La chica cambiaba de posición muy seguido tratando de calentar su delgado cuerpo. Sus movimientos distrajeron a Harry, quien colérico se dedico a observarla, momentos después se levanto y fue hacia su baúl.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?

Harry buscó entre su ropa un pequeño paquete que le dio a su esposa. –Puede que al principio lo encuentres incomodo, pero te será útil mas adelante –

Hermione abrió con cautela el paquete, miro su contenido confusa. Riendo por el asombro de su esposa, Harry se agachó y tomo la prenda acolchonada, sujetándola para que ella pudiera inspeccionarla.

-¿Dudas de mi castidad?

-Son como los pantalones de un hombre, pero tienes que ponértelos debajo del vestido para que te den calor. No sabes lo que me costó encontrar a alguien que quisiera coserlos. Sino te los quieres poner, es tu decisión pero los mande hacer con la mejor intención.

Hermione tocó la prenda y esbozó una sonrisa tímida –Gracias-

Transcurrió otra semana y el frió era insoportable.

El Primer día que se había colocado los pantalones, se rió de su aspecto todo el día, le llegaban a los tobillos y se sujetaban con una cinta sobre la cintura. Su aspecto era ridículo. Sólo se los quitaba para dormir, ya que eran innecesarios ante la presencia de su esposo.

A menudo había despertado acurrucada contra la espalda de Harry, y muchas veces con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Esa noche Hermione decidió contarle su historia antes de que se conocieran.

-¿Cómo fuiste a parar a New York la noche que nos conocimos?-la miró fijamente mientras jugaba con un rizo castaño.

Hermione apartó la mirada.

-Fui con el hermano de mi tía – murmuró – Iba ayudarme a encontrar un trabajo en una escuela, pero me perdí en una feria la misma noche que llegamos-

-¿Qué clase de tío es el que tienes? ¿Cómo pudo dejarte ir con ese señor? ¿No sabes que podría haberte vendido con cualquier otro tipo o haber abusado de ti? Al final fue mejor que te perdieras-

Hermione meditó sobre lo sucedido con Vernon, ¿en que momento le diría a Harry, que era una asesina?

-¿Y que hay de ti? – cuestionó la castaña

-Acabábamos de llegar a tierra esa mañana, estaba inquieto a sí que mande a esos gemelos del demonio a buscarme algo de diversión. Su elección no podría a ver sido mejor: una joven virgen, muy fértil y con familia influyente. Ahora tendré que darle una explicación a mi hermano.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

-Soy consiente de ello señora, no voy por ahí contando mi vida a cualquier que se atraviesa en mi camino-

Hermione ofendida se acurruco lo mas lejos que pudo del capitán. Las lágrimas opacaron su vista mientras lo maldecía en voz baja.

_

Harry despertó lentamente. Podía sentir la suavidad del cuerpo de Hermione junto a suyo. Los senos de la muchacha acariciaban su espalda, y sus piernas entre las de él, al tiempo que sus brazos calidos se posaban sobre su cuerpo.

Su "mente" despertó ante la idea de poseerla. Pronto todo se convirtió en una fantasía. Hermione besándolo con pasión desbordante. Sus brazos le gritaban que satisficiera sus deseos y sus manos acariciaban cada parte del fino cuerpo. Harry la besó una y otra vez... Excitándose a si mismo. Saboreo cada detalle de su esposa. No podía resistir más tiempo. Finalmente la penetro. Hermione arqueo su espalda hacia él, ahogándose en un mar de pasiones.

Su virilidad y su mente se unieron para destrozarle el honor y el orgullo. Consiente de que podría perder el control, se levantó en silencio para no despertarla. Se vistió solo con unos pantalones y recorría el camarote con la ayuda de la luz de la luna.

Se detuvo frente a la litera, la contempló. Inocente y tierna. Pensó en la violencia que ella había sufrido. En los golpes que había recibido de Marge. Sin duda la inocencia la caracterizaba.

En instantes llego a su mente la imagen de otra mujer. Cho.

Ella estaba en la cumbre de la madurez. Lo esperaba a su regreso. Era completamente distinta a la chica que estaba frente a sus ojos. Son tan distintas, no solo físicamente, Cho no sabía que significaba violencia, sus padres le habían dado todo. No se ofendía tan fácilmente y era muy atrevida con los hombres. Su carácter era abierto. Y sabía disfrutar del placer del amor.

Y ahora que las comparaba, le parecía extraño que Cho no hubiese quedado embaraza en alguna de las ocasiones en que había compartido la cama con ella. Y con Hermione había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Su esposa se empezó a mover inquieta bajo el edredón, temblaba de frió, la cercanía de su esposo ya no le daba calor. Harry esbozó una sonrisa y se deshizo de sus pantalones. Se deslizo junto a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. En esos momentos se olvidó de sus deseos y venganzas. La contempló como una niña que necesitaba de sus cuidados.

Ese día amaneció con un imponente sol rojo, con augurio de tormenta. El viento soplaba con fuerza. El mar empezó a tener un oleaje alto, mientras que el navío se movía al compás de las enfurecidas olas. Las nubes tapaban el cielo y las aguas furiosas eran de un tono gris. La noche se hizo negra, y la cubierta solo se iluminaba por un farol ubicado en el timonel.

Los días transcurrieron, las olas se hicieron más altas, el viento más fuerte, y un frío extremoso. No se distinguía el día de la noche, ni el mar de las nubes grises. Cada centímetro del navío se movía al romper las olas. Veía muy poco a Harry, a excepción de las noches, cuando el bajaba al camarote empapado y con frío.

Ella le ayudaba a deshacerse de sus ropas mojadas y lo envolvía en una manta para darle calor. El capitán tenía los ojos rojos, estaba agotado. Hermione vigilaba su sueño cuando el caía profundamente dormido. Y siempre, Harry, se levantaba sólo muy temprano. Algunos días bajaba con las mejillas blancas y rígidas, a causa del clima que se sentía sobre la cubierta.

Una noche, Fred bajó al camarote para avisar a Hermione que la tormenta había pasado. Harry llegó pasada la medianoche tras las tenciones del largo día. Hermione se levantó para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa mojada, pero el moreno la obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

Un instante después, Harry se colocó bajo el edredón, y Hermione se acercó a él para darle calor. Él capitán aceptó la ayuda de su esposa, todavía atrayéndola más hacia si. Sus temblores fueron pasando hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, incluso para separarse de ella.

Esa tarde Harry regresó temprano. Hermione estaba sentada frente a la estufa, con su vestido levantado ya que traía puesto el pantalón. Él la observaba, ligeramente enfadado consigo mismo por haberle comprado tan horrorosa prenda.

Al oír a George o ¿Fred? acercarse hacia el camarote se tapó las piernas. Harry dejó entrar al pelirrojo, que portaba una bandeja con tazas y una cafetera. Le ofreció una a su capitán y se dirigió a Hermione.

-En un momento le traeré un poco de té, señora-

-Esta tarde tomare café ¿Fred?-

-George-la corrigió

-Mmm, porque no se ponen algo que los distinga uno del otro – George no mencionó nada. Harry sonreía.

El criado le sirvió una taza, mirándola con atención, sabia que la señora, aborrecía el café.

Sabia perfectamente que los dos hombres la observaban. Tomo el azúcar y coloco varias cucharadas. Agitó el contenido y sorbió un poco. Sintió el sabor amargo correr por su garganta y sin pensarlo preguntó.

-¿Podrías traerme un poco de leche, George?- Harry soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo dices? –Inquirió entre risas- ¿Acaso crees que vamos a encontrar una vaca en medio del Atlántico Norte?

Hermione se sobresaltó ante la rudeza de ese hombre, Harry no tenía derecho a tratarla de esa forma. Bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. George se retiró discretamente. Momentos después Harry le siguió, murmurando algo sobre las mujeres.

-Me trata como si fuera una niña- afirmó enfadada – Piensa que se todo sobre este barco y sus mares. Se burla de mí ante todos. – quería llorar pero lo evitó. Tenía su orgullo. Y tenia que defenderse de ese patán, reuniría el valor suficiente.

Cuando Harry regresó, ella aun estaba dolida por las palabras de su esposo. Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada. La cena trascurrió sin que la castaña abriera la boca. Harry sabia que estaba enfadada, su rostro le indicaba eso, pero no sabía que había originado el mal humor.

La castaña dedujo que esa noche, Harry no regresaría a cubierta. En efecto, él se sentó en el escritorio a leer un libro. Hermione se dirigió hacia su baúl, se cambio y colocó el edredón en la cama. Regresó a sentarse cerca de la estufa para cepillarse el cabello. Harry desvió su mirada de las páginas amarillas de su libro.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, como pocas veces lo hacia, del estado de embarazo que Hermione tenia. Evidentemente cuando llegaran a Inglaterra, el estado de gestación quedaría a vista de todos. Entenderían que Harry no perdió un solo minuto en poseerla tras arribar a América. ¿Qué pensaría su familia? ¿Y su prometida?

Riéndose de sus pensamientos, se levantó y se dirigió a Hermione. Colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

-Estas engordando muy rápido, cariño. –Bromeó –Será difícil explicar a mi prometida porque estas a mi lado.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Gritó - ¡Como te atreves a decirme que tienes que dar explicaciones a tu prometida respecto a mí! ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡A mí me tienes que dar explicaciones! Me tratas peor que una basura – le miró furiosa – Estoy segura que serás suave y dulce cuando le digas que yo te obligué a casarte conmigo y que ya estaba embarazada – se señaló- ¡Te harás el inocente! Y este niño no te importará. Además no te olvides de contarle, mi amor, que me sacaste de la miseria en que vivía, todos te creerán, y antes de que termines ya te habrás ganado una virginidad.

Harry la miró enojado. Dio un paso hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió y colocó una silla entre los dos. –¡No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima! Si lo haces, te juro que me tiro por la borda.

Harry apartó la silla y siguió avanzando hacia ella. –Por favor- sollozó mientras la tomaba de los brazos – Por favor no me hagas nada, piensa en el bebe.

-No tengo intención de hacerte daño, pero tus palabras alientan mi rabia. Ve con cuidado, tengo otras formas de hacer que tu vida sea una desgracia.

La joven tenia miedo, al ver eso, Harry blasfemo y se recostó en la litera. –Ven a dormir, estoy muy cansado-

Hermione lo miró. Su miedo pasó a ser ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Tenía su orgullo. Tomo una almohada de la litera y un edredón, se acercó al alfeizarde la ventana y se acomodó ahí. Harry levantó una ceja y preguntó - ¿Piensas dormir ahí?

-Si- se acomodó en los cojines.

-No es un buen lugar, es húmedo y hace mucho frío.

-Me las arreglaré- Hermione se removía entre el edredón buscando una postura cómoda.

-Hay muy poco calor en el barco. Sugiero que compartamos el nuestro- comentó Harry.

-Soy tan tonta, capitán, que creo que hay vacas en el Atlántico Norte y mi cerebro es tan simple que no me permite levantarme de aquí para ir a dormir a su lado- replico. Harry estaba furioso.

-Muy bien, cabeza de chorlito, que pases buena noche con el gélido mar. Cuando te hayas cansado de jugar, avísame y te haré un lugar. Pareces una niñita encaprichada.

A Hermione le hirvió la sangre. Primero se muerta y congelada que ir gateando hasta sus pies y permitir que se burlara de ella. Como transcurría la noche, el edredón se fue empapando y la humedad se filtraba tras la ventana. Se apretó bajo su único cobijo y evito temblar. Añoró la calidez de la cama, pero también recordó su orgullo. El camisón no le prestaba alivio, y sin darse cuenta el sueño y el agotamiento la fueron venciendo.

Despertó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta. Su esposo ya no estaba en el camarote, intentó levantarse pero un movimiento del navío la sorprendió. El frío había sido remplazado por un calor seco. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no era capaz de soportar su cuerpo. Quería quitarse el edredón, pero estaba siendo una tarea muy difícil, observó la estufa e imaginó su calor, intentaría llegar hasta ella y sentarse en la silla que estaba a un costado.

Esta parecía flotar y alejarse cada vez más. Ya estaba agotada pero aun así continuo avanzando hacia ella arrastrándose en el suelo frío. Llegó hasta la silla y apoyó su cabeza sobre ella. Permaneció ahí jadeando. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Tuvo la sensación de caer en un túnel oscuro. Solo distinguía un punto de luz diminuto que al final, no tardo en desaparecer.

_Continuará_

**¡Avances!**

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Piensa en el bebe no me hagas daño.

-Traga-ordenó una voz-Traga

**-o00o-**

-¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡No dejes que me lleven con ellos! ¡Soy tu esposa!

-Tú no eres mi esposa-

-No me dejes. ¡Harry! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Regresa!

**-o00o-**

Cho abrazó a Harry y lo besó con una desesperación...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¡Tierra a la vista!**

Harry regresó de cubierta con un mejor humor. La suerte estaba de su lado, la tormenta los había desviado unas millas pero tenían suficiente velocidad gracias al viento que corría con fuerza. A pesar de todo eso los acontecimientos ocurridos en la noche, le disgustaban y de solo acordarse su mal humor regresaba.

No admitiría que esa niña caprichosa descargara su ira contra él. Aun le faltaba aprender la lección para ser la esposa de un Potter. Le ensañaría las reglas de su barco. Abrió la puerta del camarote bruscamente. Con expresión de furia. De repente toda esa ira se desvaneció al ver a Hermione sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la silla y el edredón alrededor de su cintura.

Al escuchar a Harry llamarla, abrió los ojos, trato de hablar pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido. Harry apartó el edredón de su cuerpo y la tomo entre sus brazos. Su cabeza se desplomó antes de ser apoyada en el fuerte hombro de su esposo. Notó que la colocaba en la cama y le gritaba a los gemelos mientras la cubría con las mantas.

Harry se inclinó para quitarle su ropa húmeda, pero Hermione sollozó tratando se conservar las prendas.

-Déjame Hermione, te sentirás mejor sin tu ropa – dijo. La joven se relajó y dejó que Harry le apartara el camisón. Momentos después noto una mano sobre su frente y su frialdad la reconfortó, abrió los ojos pensando que vería a Harry, pero no fue él, sino su padre.

-Hermione Jane Granger – dijo calmadamente – come todo el caldo o papá se enojará.

-Pero ya no quiero-

-¿Cómo esperas convertirte en una bella dama sino comes?- la visión de la castaña se hizo borrosa por unos momentos, pero después volvió a definir cada imagen.

-Este es mi hermano Vernon –dijo la voz de Marge –Ah venido a buscarte para llevarte a New York.

-Que hermosa eres. Te presento a mi asistente Tom Riddle.

-¡Por favor! Apártese de mí-

-Voy a tomarte, así que será mejor que no te resistas-  
-El cayó en el cuchillo. Fue un accidente. Él no sabe que maté a un hombre. Alguien me sigue. ¡No soy una cualquiera!

-El hijo que llevo en mis entrañas es de un inglés. ¡No! No seré su amante. Que sea una niña.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Piensa en el bebe no me hagas daño.

-Traga-ordenó una voz-

-¡No!-

-¡Traga!

Hermione volvió a ver a su padre. Detrás de él, estaba su tía Marge, con el cuerpo de Vernon muerto y un cuchillo enterrado. Gritó. Tom Riddle se acercó a Marge mientras señalaba a la castaña.

-¿Papá? No me dejes papá. Sangre, mucha sangre.

Vernon Dursley rió y la miró. El señor Riddle estaba a su lado. La seguían. Intentaron atraparla. Corrió hasta llegar a los brazos de Harry.

-¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡No dejes que me lleven con ellos! ¡Soy tu esposa!

-Tú no eres mi esposa-

Retrocedió. Sintió a Harry sobre ella, él le acarició el cuerpo con un paño húmedo.

-No dejes que mi hijo muera, Harry.-Su enorme mano se deslizó sobre su vientre.

-Está vivo, amor mío – vio a Marge tras él.

-¡Asesina! ¡Asesina! ¡Asesina!

-¡NO! ¡No soy una asesina! Fue un accidente.

Unos campos verdes inundaron sus pensamientos, corría huyendo de la persona que la perseguía. La tomó en sus brazos, ella rió y lo abrazó, mientras el hombre se inclinaba para besarla. De repente, Hermione volvió a gritar al reconocer el rostro de Tom Riddle.

-No me dejes. ¡Harry! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Regresa!

Una neblina oscura la envolvió hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Todo estaba en calma, únicamente se escuchaba el leve crujir del barco. Permaneció quieta sobre la cama, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Intenté acercarme a la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba débil. Volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada y visualizó a Harry, dormía en una hamaca colgada de las vigas del camarote. El capitán tenia mal aspecto; demacrado, con ojeras y el cabello mas desaliñado de lo normal. Su expresión se agravó al ver la habitación desordenada. Las sillas estaban llenas de ropa, los zapatos, regados por el suelo, y un cazo con agua cerca de la cama. Se pregunto porque Fred y George no habían arreglado aquel desastre.

Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió apoyarse sobre uno de sus codos, movimiento que no paso inadvertido a Harry, que saltó de la hamaca y se dirigió con prisa a la cama. Sonrió y se sentó a un costado. Colocó una de sus morenas manos sobre la frente de la enferma.

-La fiebre ha cedido-afirmó

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Cuestionó Hermione con voz dulce – Me duele todo, y tengo sueño. – Harry le apartó el cabello que caía sobre su cara.

-Has estado enferma, mi amor. Desde hace cuatro días.-

-¡Cuatro días! –exclamó sorprendida. Para ella, parecían solo unas horas. De pronto abrió los ojos aterrada y apretó el edredón a la altura de su vientre. -¡El bebé! ¿Lo he perdido, Harry? Oh Harry dime la verdad – sus ojos se empañaron.

Harry sonrió con ternura. –No, el bebé aun esta con nosotros.-Hermione empezó a reír mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Jamás te perdonaría que perdieras a mi hijo, tengo grandes planes para él-

-¿Estas haciendo planes para mi hijo?-

-Nuestro hijo, querida. – la corrigió con ternura mientras tomaba su mano que descansaba en su abultado vientre. –No lo hiciste tu solita, además sabes que me encantan los niños y si son míos lo querré todos los días de la semana y dos veces más los domingos.

Hermione siguió mirándolo fijamente, y buscó valor para preguntar algo que le preocupaba desde hace tiempo.

-Harry, soy la primera –hizo una pausa - ¿Has tenido un hijo con otra mujer?  
Harry alzó una ceja. Hermione se ruborizó.

-Lo siento, no se porque lo pregunté, no es era mi intención, perdóname.

Harry sonrió, dirigió su mano hacia el mentón de su esposa, para que lo volviera a mirar.

-Siendo un hombre de veintiséis, no te puedo mentir sobre que no he estado con otras mujeres, pero te aseguro que ninguna otra mujer ha tenido un hijo mío. ¿Esto te complace, cielo?

-Si – ella le dirigió una sonrisa sincera. Con la ayuda de Harry, se sentó.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó suavemente –deberías comer algo, has pedido peso.

-Tu también-

-Le diré a esos gemelos que preparen algo de comer –dijo –sobra decir señora, que le han tomado cariño. Y además no volverá a dormir en la ventana.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, con dirección a la cocina.

Minutos después, regresó con los marinos detrás que traían las bandejas de comida.

-Hola señora –dijo uno- nos ha tenido muy preocupados

-Creíamos que se moría – agregó el otro.

-Y el capitán cuidándola día y noche-

Harry los fulminó.

-¡Niñas largo de aquí!

Fred y George partieron hacia la puerta, no sin antes decir.

-Ya ve señora, no quiere que nadie se le acerque –

-El capitán es celoso –

-¡Fuera!

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa, pero rápidamente se tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

Esa noche, mientras Harry se desvestía para acostarse. Hermione se hizo a un lado de la cama, dejando espacio para su esposo.

-Será mejor que no vuelva a dormir contigo-apuntó el moreno- Tengo miedo que en la noche, me vuelva hacia ti y te haga daño. Dormiré en la hamaca.

Los días se convirtieron en meses. El color natural de Hermione regresó a sus mejillas, al contemplarla, los tripulantes se daban cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba la maternidad. Siempre que subía a cubierta, era acompañada por Harry. La nueva forma de dormir, hizo maravillas en el rostro del capitán, desaparecieron las ojeras y su vitalidad saltó a la vista de los marineros.

Una tarde, Hermione se sumergió en el agua calida, disfrutando de un tranquilo baño. Harry la observaba desde el escritorio donde realizaba unas cuentas. La castaña suspiró mientras hundía sus hombros. Harry blasfemo al ver que se había equivocado por octava vez en una cuenta. Dejó el libro y la pluma tratando de calmar su excitación, se levantó y caminó por el camarote, sin poder tranquilizarse. Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba su esposa. Observó sus senos sobre el agua. Con cuidado acarició con un dedo su delicado oído y le hizo un suave masaje en la nuca. Ella lo miró y apoyo su mejilla en la bronceada mano.

-¿Puedes pasarme ese cubo con agua? – le pidió dulcemente.

Harry, agradecido por la tarea se dirigió hasta la estufa y volvió junto a ella, para colocarle el agua en la tina. Su figura se definía bajo la transparencia del agua. Harry no podía seguir así. Pronto su fuerza quebraría. De inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y salio hacia cubierta murmurando algo que tenia que hacer.

Cuando regresó, Hermione vestía un delicado camisón blanco y cepillaba su cabello frente a la estufa. Al verla, Harry encontró aquel lugar más asfixiante que antes. Empezó a caminar, momentos después se detuvo frente el baúl de la chica, donde estaba una bata, colocó sus manos sobre el terciopelo, imaginándose a Hermione. De repente se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomó la prenda. –Hermione por Dios –se quejó –no soy ningún niño a quien tu atuendo no le afecta. Soy un hombre y no soporto verte tan descubierta – Hermione sonrió. Se sentía satisfecha.

Sin duda iba ganando el corazón de aquel hombre impredecible.

Era el mediodía del ocho de diciembre cuando el vigía gritó

-¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Proa a babor!

Harry miró su reloj y realizó unas anotaciones en su libreta. Después de más de mes y medio en el mar, llegaban a casa. Izaron las señales para indicar que "la llama" llegaría al puerto. Hermione subió a cubierta para dar un vistazo a lo que seria su nuevo hogar. Se quedó asombrada ante las aguas cristalinas y la arena blanca. Más allá de la ciudad estaba un bosque. Quedó maravillada de la belleza que tenia ante sus ojos.

Cuando el navío recorría los últimos kilómetros, Hermione observó la multitud que estaba en el muelle. Sobresaltada supo que entre ellos estaba el hermano de Harry, su familia y su prometida. Se asustó. Corrió hacia el camarote. Se vistió con sumo cuidado, poniéndose un vestido de lana rosa, junto a una capa del mismo tono. Recogió su cabello tras un sombrero. Cuando estuvo lista se sentó en la silla frente a la fría estufa.

Se sobresalto momentos después cuando Harry entró al camarote. Se dirigió al escritorio, tomando sus libros de contabilidad bajo el brazo. Condujo a Hermione con su otra mano hasta cubierta donde estaba un puente que dirigía hacia el muelle. Hermione aceptó el brazo de su esposo y comenzaron a descender.

Mientras ellos bajaban una pareja se precipitó hasta alcanzarlos. El hombre era tan alto como Harry, pero de complexión más delgada, sin duda ese era su cuñado, que sostenía a una hermosa chica madura. La prometida de Harry.

Cho abrazó a Harry y lo besó con una desesperación, Harry soportó las muestras de afecto, pero no correspondió a las mismas. Le dirigió a Hermione una mirada rápida, ella observaba la escena asombrada. Cuando Cho terminó sus caricias, miró a Harry sorprendida por la frialdad que mostraba. Tomó al capitán del brazo, que coloco en su pecho. Luego examinó a Hermione con indiferencia.

Las dos mujeres de miraron. Hermione vio en ella, a una mujer madura y experimentada, dispuesta a conseguir sus propósitos. Cho vio a una joven delicada y bella. Cada una de ellas percibió en la otra lo que más temían y desde ese primer encuentro, se convirtieron en enemigas.

_Continuará_

_Ahhh! Lo sé, soy malvada! Muchas gracias por tooooodos sus reviews, en serio, me emociono mucho con cada alerta de review que recibo.  
Nos estamos leyendo la proxima semana!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Londres.**

Cho terminó de observar a Hermione y se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Qué es esto que has traído de América, querido?-inquirió- Lo has de haber encontrado en la calle, y tu tan generoso, amor.

Ron ya había sacado sus conclusiones, aun así sonrió cuando Harry respondió.

-No Cho, es mi esposa-

Cho se quedó pasmada. Hubiera caído a no ser por el brazo de Harry que la sostenía.

-Hermione, este es mi hermano Ronald, Ron ella es mi esposa-.

-¡Tu esposa! –Gritó Cho tras haber recuperado el habla – ¿Quieres decir que te casaste con esta mujer de la calle?

Ignorando los gritos, Ron sonrió a Hermione y le tomo la mano. Se inclinó ligeramente como un saludo cordial.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Potter – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, al menos sabía que tenia un aliado al otro lado del mundo.

-Ansiaba conocerle Ron, Harry me ha hablado mucho sobre usted- Ron lanzó una mirada hacia el capitán.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Mentiroso!- volvió a gritar Cho -¡Permitiste que me quedara aquí, esperando tu regreso, tu promesa de compromiso! y tú paseando en América como un semental en busca de su yegua – apretó sus puños, tratando de buscar alguna otra forma de sacar toda su ira - ¡Me hiciste creer que este seria tu ultimo viaje! ¡Y regresas con un regalo! Una usurpadora. ¡Púdrete Potter! – dio un paso hacia Hermione – Y tu, una cómplice más de este ¿verdad? ¿De que cuna te sacaron? ¡Le has quitado el compromiso a otra! – Avanzó otro paso - ¡Tan joven, tan delicada y tan hábil! ¿Te divertiste en la cama? – tomó impulso para abofetearla, pero Harry la detuvo.

-Te advierto Cho, ella es mi esposa y está embarazada – habló mas despacio – Se que he sido injusto contigo, yo tengo la culpa, así que si quieres descargar tu ira, hazlo conmigo, y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca le pongas una mano encima a mi esposa.

-Ahora que somos el centro de atención ¿podríamos marcharnos? – Comentó Ron, con una sonrisa sarcástica – Cho ¿Vas a venir con nosotros hasta Harmony Hill o quieres que le diga a Carl que te deje en Oakiey?

La dueña de Oakiey, una plantación ubicada cerca del Valle de Godric, se volvió hacia Harry y habló con dulzura.

-Debemos detenernos en Oakiey querido. He preparado un delicioso té.

Ron observó a ambos, Harry arqueaba una ceja. Sonrió maliciosamente, tomo a Hermione del brazo.

-¿Esta invitación incluye a todos los Potter o es un asunto privado? – Cho lo miró fríamente.

-¡Claro Ronnie! Están todos invitados- Cho le dio la espalda de inmediato. Harry lanzó una severa mirada a su hermano. Pero este, muy contento, se volvió hacia Hermione y galantemente le ofreció su brazo.

-Es hora de partir, señora Potter –comentó – debemos cuidarla en su estado. Y creo que estará mejor en el carruaje – Cho los siguió tomada del brazo de Harry. Sentía que la sangre le hervía de pura rabia de solo pensar que toda esa gente, hablaría de la ruptura del compromiso Potter – Chang.

Harry, que en ocasiones anteriores, se había paseado con Cho por la hermosa ciudad sintiéndose orgulloso, ahora era un martirio. Además se sentía ofendido por el descaro de Ron hacia Hermione. Pero sabía que su hermano nunca aceptaría a Cho como su cuñada. Su mirada se concentró en la delicada figura de su mujer, observó como sus faldas se balanceaban al compás de sus caderas, sus verdes ojos brillaron de deseo.

Con gran astucia, Ron le ayudó a Hermione a abordar el carruaje. Al sentarse sin preocupación a su lado, obtuvo como resultado la mirada de advertencia por parte de Harry. El capitán ayudo a Cho a subir y se ubicó en el único espacio libre. De inmediato la chica de ojos negros se apoyó contra él. Harry se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo serio y rígido.

-Dime, querida – dijo con coquetería - ¿Harry te hablo sobre nuestra relación?-

-Si, lo ha hecho – murmuró Hermione.

-Pero, por supuesto que no te lo habrá contado todo – luego se volvió hacia Harry, con una gran sonrisa – Seguro no le has contado todo querido, no creo que llegaras tan lejos-

Una bofetada hubiera dolido menos.

La revelación hizo que Hermione sintiera un gran nudo en su garganta. Bajó la mirada mientras miles de pensamientos llegaban a su mente. No había pensado que Harry y aquella mujer hubieran sido amantes. ¿Por eso estaba tan molesto Harry? Pero era la castaña la que llevaba el apellido y el hijo, aun así Hermione era la extraña. No Cho.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y alisó la tela de su falda. Su comportamiento fue captado por los hombres Potter. Harry frunció el entrecejo. Ron se inclinó con una sonrisa forzada.

- A pesar de lo que digas, Hermione lleva la prueba del amor que ambos sienten – observó el joven.

Harry permaneció en silencio, agradeciendo que su hermano supiera poner en raya a Cho. Ron apretó con ternura la mano de su cuñada. Ésta dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana donde observó como Fred o ¿George? Se acercaba al carruaje.

-Señora, usted hace que el sol brille aun más – comentó el pelirrojo. Hermione agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa sincera. Cho se movió inquieta en su asiento, percibía el respeto que tenía el marinero hacia "la tipa esa" y sintió el _monstruo verde_formarse en su interior cuando el gemelo la ignoro.

-Tenemos los baúles cargados, capitán. Nos gustaría ponernos en marcha-

-Dile a Carl que venga. Primero pasaremos por Oakiey, ustedes continúen hasta Harmony Hill.

-Si, capitán- contestó Fred. Miro a Cho y en seguida se marchó.

Poco después un anciano se acercó. Tomo las correas, he inició el viaje, dejando atrás los muelles.

En el interior del carruaje, el silencio reinaba. Hermione intentó no pensar en nada, mantuvo su mente ocupada en estudiar la ciudad que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Se asombró de la elegancia de las casas, y de sus altas construcciones. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la mansión Oakiey, Ron intentó levantarse para continuar con su actitud atenta hacia su cuñada, pero se encontró con el codo de su hermano que lo obligó a sentarse. Harry se levantó y tomo de la mano a su esposa. La condujo hasta la casa, dejando que Ron ayudara de mala gana a Cho.

Cuando Ron y la dueña de la mansión entraron, se percataron de que el mayordomo sostenía el abrigo de la joven; que se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón entre la esquina del mismo y el cuerpo de su esposo. Ron se alegró ya que había logrado que Harry protegiera a Hermione.

Mientras se dirigía al bar, Cho cuestionó -¿Lo de siempre, cariño? Se perfectamente como te gusta – afirmó.

Hermione cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo y bajo la mirada.

-Tienes que aprender mucho de tu marino, querida. Tiene unos gustos muy exigentes –la miró con mordacidad – Podría ensañarte acerca de lo que le desagrada, y también sus gustos – agregó con una voz más coqueta.

-Sabemos que tienes mucho que enseñar, pero nada apropiado para una esposa- dijo Ron.

Cho lo miró enojada ante tal comentario. Se dirigió hacia Harry para darle su bebida, quedándose detrás del sofá para poder observarlos. Ronald ocupó su lugar en el bar, mientras se servia un poco de Whisky.

-Necesitarás mucha experiencia para hacer que Harry quede satisfecho, es una lastima que seas joven e inexperta-

Harry apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, mientras que con su pulgar acarició lentamente su oreja. La castaña estaba desconcertada ante la actitud de su esposo. Como respuesta, acarició la mano de Harry con su mejilla.

El _monstruo verde_inundó a Cho, ansió con todas sus ganas separarlos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron.

Una joven de color, a la que Harry llamó Lila, sirvió algunos entremeses. Cho se sentó frente a la pareja. – Hermione, querida ¿Desde cuando conoces a Harry?-

La taza que Lila había traído con té, vibró ante su regazo. La dejó sobre la mesa y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Harry deslizo sus manos sobre las de ella y las apretó. –Lo conocí la primera noche que llegó a New York, señorita Chang.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa -¡Claro! – Dirigió su mirada hacia el vientre - ¿Cuánto llevan de casados?

-Lo suficiente, Cho – contestó Harry.

-¿Y como lo conociste? Tengo entendido que las señoritas de buena familia no se casan con capitanes extranjeros – levantó una ceja satisfecha.

-Nos conocimos gracias a Albus Dumbledore, un buen amigo de mi esposa – Hermione le sonrió agradecida. – Es tiempo de irnos, Cho. El viaje ha sido agotador y Hermione tiene que descansar.

Tomando de la mano a Hermione la ayudo a incorporarse, mientras Ron apuraba el contenido de su copa. En el recibidor la ayudó a ponerse su abrigo. Cho observó sus atenciones, dándose cuenta que aquella joven le había ganado en las cuestiones del corazón.

Harry se despidió educadamente. Ron subió al carruaje y tomo asiento frente a su cuñada.

Una vez en marcha, Harry y Ron, conversaron con tranquilidad. Mientras los caballos trotaban con la compañía del atardecer, los hermanos recordaban viejos tiempos. Señalaron una gran piedra, que indicaba el inicio de Harmony Hill. Hermione se estiró intentando observar desde la ventanilla del carruaje. Al solo ver bosque, se volvió desconcertada.

-Aun nos falta de recorrer tres kilómetros –informó Ron con una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia Harry con los ojos abiertos -¿Todo esto te pertenece?- preguntó señalando por la ventanilla.

Harry asintió lentamente. Ron rió –No sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando te casaste con este Potter, hermanita.

De pronto, Harry señaló algo – Eso es Harmony Hill – Hermione siguió su dedo con la mirada, y se apoyó en su esposo para poder observar por la ventanilla. Por encima del ruido de los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas, Hermione pudo escuchar el sonido de alegres voces. El carruaje tomo un nuevo camino y ante la visión de tan majestuosa casa, Hermione se quedó sin habla.

Enormes columnas sostenían el tejado a la altura de la copa de los árboles, sujetaban un amplio porche en el segundo piso. Hermione comprendió en ese instante que esa iba a ser la casa donde su hijo iba a crecer y con suerte muchos más.  
El carruaje se detuvo al tiempo que se escuchaba una fuerte voz, proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡El señor Harry ha vuelto!

-¡Al fin!- esta ocasión fue una voz femenina. La puerta de la mansión se abrió repentinamente, y una mujer de avanzada edad se precipitó hasta el porche. Miro hacia el carruaje muy feliz.

-Señor Ronald, ¿Por qué se empeña en traer basura a casa?- bromeó la mujer.

Harry abrió la puerta del carruaje y bajó de un salto –Poppy, siempre tan encantadora- la mujer soltó una risa y se apresuró a abrazarlo. Harry la estrechó con fuerza mientras ella seguía riendo. Cuando la soltó, la mujer recobró el aliento.

-Señor Harry, veo que no ha perdido su fuerza, algún día me va a romper una costilla- añadió, intentando adivinar quien estaba en el interior del carruaje. - ¿Qué es eso que ha traído? Sáquela para ver de qué se trata esta vez. La ultima ocasión trajo a ese caballo, pero ahora no es ningún caballo, ni mucho menos la señorita Cho.

Mientras Poppy hablaba, Ron bajó del carruaje para ayudar a Hermione a descender.

-De prisa, Señor Ronald. ¡Y salga de en medio!-

Ronald se apartó con una sonrisa, dejando que la mujer observará a Hermione. Poppy estudio atentamente su rostro, momentos después sonrió satisfecha –No es más que una niña – Al observar su vientre se puso seria. Luego se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada grave y sin dudar que el culpable fuera él. -¡Señor Potter! Supongo que se casará con esta criatura – gruño – Su pobre madre se revolcaría en la tumba si no lo hiciera.

-Ya me encargué de eso en New York, Poppy. Te presento a mi esposa Hermione –

-Oh Dios Mío, señor Harry – gritó Poppy con alegría – Por fin a traído una nueva señora para Harmony Hill. Ahora vamos a tener miles y miles de bebés – se volvió hacia Hermione con los brazos en jarras – señora Potter –rió- le queda muy bien ese nombre. Es tan digna de llevar el apellido Potter, es tan dulce y tierna – sin darle tiempo a contestar, la tomo de las manos y la guió hasta la gran casa blanca- Debe estar muy cansada después de pasar tanto tiempo en ese barco, pero no tiene porque preocuparse que la vieja Poppy la va a cuidar muy bien.  
Hermione miró a su marido por encima de su hombro. Era una mujer indefensa.

-¡Tu ve a buscar agua para el baño de la señora! – Ordenó a una joven chica – Y tú dile a Fred y George que se apuren con el equipaje.

Mientras, la puerta principal se cerraba. Dejando atrás una vida de injusticias.

_Continuará_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13 Harmony Hill.**

Hermione se encontró en un gran vestíbulo. El suelo, bajo sus pies, tenia un resplandor único y no había una sola mancha de suciedad. La habitación estaba decorada con muebles estilo clásico y con una escalera curva que conduce a la segunda planta. Hermione contempló la sala con los ojos bien abiertos.

Poppy siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón, donde señaló el retrato de un hombre en la chimenea, muy parecido a Harry y Ron, aunque tenía los ojos claros y expresión más seria.

-Él es el padre de Harry y Ron, él y su esposa construyeron esta casa-informó la ama de llaves.

En esta estancia, las paredes estaban decoradas con terciopelo crema, y las ventanas con un color mostaza. Las puertas que conducían al porche eran de cristal. El sofá de seda verde y una alfombra persa de tonos cremas y dorados cubría el piso. Pero una larga mesa dominaba la estancia, en la que brillaba una gran lámpara de araña de cristal.

La castaña observaba fascinada los muebles, mientras Poppy la conducía de nuevo al vestíbulo y escaleras arriba.

-¿De donde es señorita Hermione?-le preguntó y sin dejar que le contestará- Debe ser de ese lugar, New York, ¿La encontró ahí el señorito Harry? Seguro que sí. Hemos encendido un buen fuego en su habitación para que se caliente y su baño estará preparado.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Poppy la condujo al dormitorio de Harry. Era una habitación grande con una cama gigantesca con cuatro columnas y dosel, en cuya cabecera aparecía tallado el escudo de la familia y de la que pendía un mosquitero.

Hermione se sintió como en casa de inmediato pues la habitación era cálida y alegre. Al acercarse a la cama su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido pues allí es donde volvería a compartir el lecho con Harry esa noche. Súbitamente pensó que esa cama vería nacer a su hijo… y que tal vez, engendraría a otros… si es que los habría.

El baño estaba listo, y mientras Pomfrey la ayudaba a desnudarse, Hermione descubrió sobre el tocador un diminuto marco dorado con el retrato de una mujer. Lo tomó con curiosidad y lo examinó. Sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de Harry y la sonrisa revelaba un rasgo en común con la de Ron. Ninguno tenía el cabello de ese tono rojizo ni el rostro pequeño, pero los ojos… ¡Esos ojos! Definitivamente los había heredado Harry.

-Esa es la señorita Lily- dijo Pomfrey, orgullosa -. La madre del señorito. Era tan dulce como usted, pero trabajaba muy duro para llevar esta casa. Con su manera peculiar de hacer las cosas conseguía que ese par de bribones y su padre la ayudaran en todo.

Y cuando esos chicos hacían algo que no debían, ella les hablaba suavemente hasta que salían gateando por el porche. Pero nunca supieron que era ella la que mandaba en la casa. Y aunque lo supieran, les gustaba que fuera de ese modo, porque nunca se oía ninguna queja. Quería mucho al señor Potter y a sus hijos como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

Pero el señor James era otra cosa. Era tan rebelde y terco que hubiera luchado solo en la guerra y la hubiera ganado. El señorito Harry es como él. Y orgulloso, ¡vaya si lo es! No hay nadie como él. Creía que la señorita Cho lo había pillado. Y eso hubiera sido un verdadero problema, porque estoy segura de que hubiera acabado matándola al cabo de poco tiempo.

Hermione alzó la vista, sorprendida y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Poppy?-

La mujer torció la boca con un gesto de desaprobación.

-El señorito dice que hablo demasiado- repuso, y se marchó a toda prisa en busca de jabón para el baño.

La castaña quedó atónita. La anciana había despertado su curiosidad, pero por un momento parecía haber perdido el habla.

Un grito y el relincho de un furioso caballo captaron su atención. Se acerco a la ventana y vio a Harry a horcajadas sobre un caballo precioso de color negro que hacía cabriolas y resoplaba, tratando de tirar al jinete. Ron contemplaba como su hermano luchaba por controlarlo.

La ama de llaves se reunió junto a ella en la ventana para observar la escena. El animal, desesperado bajo las bridas y las espuelas, se encabritaba y se resistía levantando la tierra con los cascos, pero Harry volvió a imponer su autoridad acortando las riendas. Lo llevo a través de los pastos hasta que, agotado, se detuvo junto a la verja.

Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese viejo caballo sólo se deja montar por el señorito Harry. Seguro que el frío y todo el trigo que se ha comido le está pasando factura. Cada vez que el señorito regresa a casa tiene que volver a domarlo.  
Mientras Ron abría la verja para dejar salir al caballo y al jinete, Hermione se acercó más a la ventana para apartar las cortinas que le impedían verlos partir. Por unos instantes animal y hombre se volvieron hacia la casa y Harry pudo ver a su joven esposa asomada a la ventana con los ojos puestos en él. El corcel escarbaba la tierra y masticaba las riendas impaciente por emprender la marcha, pero su amo lo sujetaba con firmeza, distraído ante la visión.

Hermione se apartó y corrió la cortina. La atención de Harry volvió de nuevo al caballo y salió a todo galope, extendiendo sus poderosos músculos y mostrando toda su furia. Harry soltó las riendas dejando que corriera y disfrutó, una vez más, del ajetreo rítmico de aquel semental que tenía bajo sus piernas.

-Vamos, niña-instó la mujer a Hermione-. El baño está caliente y se va a enfriar. El señorito sabe cómo montar al viejo Gryffindor así que no se preocupe.

Hermione obedeció y al tiempo que Pomfrey empujaba a los gemelos escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de al lado con los baúles. Empezó a deshacerlos y a poner la ropa sobre la cama de su amo. Entre todos los vestidos, la anciana eligió uno de terciopelo de malva para que Hermione se lo pusiera.

-¿Le gusta este vestido, señorita Hermione? Seguro que al señorito Harry le encanta. ¿Le ha comprado todo esto él? Ese hombre… sabe cómo cuidar de lo suyo.

La castaña sonrió dejando que siguiera hablando. Hacía rato que Pomfrey acertaba con sorprendente tino la mayoría de las suposiciones que formulaba.

La mujer se aproximó a la bañera con una toalla enorme extendida para secar a su joven ama.

-Levante ese cuerpecito y deja que la vieja Pomfrey la ayude a secarse. El señorito Harry querrá que su baño esté preparado para cuando vuelva.

Poco después la mujer cerró la puerta dejando a Hermione dormida en la cama, cubierta con un edredón aterciopelado. Ya era de noche cuando la castaña se despertó, la mujer, intuyéndolo de alguna forma, entró para ayudarla a vestir para la cena.

-Tiene un pelo precioso, señorita-dijo sonriendo-. Apuesto a que el amo presume de ello –y en voz baja añadió-: Bah, esa mujer Cho no le llega a la suela de los zapatos.

De pronto escucharon los pasos de Harry en el vestíbulo y las manos de Pomfrey se movieron frenéticamente para acabar de peinar.

-¡Válgame Dios, el amo Harry está en casa y aún no he terminado con usted!-

Se abrió la puerta y Harry entró por ella, todavía sofocado por la excursión, con el abrigo colgado del hombro.

-Ya, señor, ya. Acabo con ella en un minuto-se apresuró a decir la mujer.

El rió con tranquilidad contemplando a Hermione sentada en ropa interior frente al espejo.

-Cuidado, a ver si no explotas en mil pedazos, Poppy. Tranquilízate o te dará un ataque-dijo Harry.

-Ya está, ya. Parece que no se puede tener ni un momento de descanso. –La dulce mujer sonrió

Harry dejó el abrigo sobre una silla y empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco mientras Pomfrey le recogía el cabello a su esposa con una cinta. Luego, siempre bajo su atenta mirada le ayudó a ponerse el vestido. Cuando fue a abrochárselo, Harry se levantó y se acercó a ellas.

-Deja, Poppy, lo haré yo. Tú ve a ocuparte de mi baño-le ordenó.

-Sí, señorito Harry-repuso la mujer y salió.

Harry le abrochó la parte trasera del vestido pausadamente, asegurándose de que todos y cada uno de los corchetes estuvieran bien sujetos. Con la proximidad, Hermione respiro su olor masculino. Las manos de él se lentificaron al llegar a los últimos corchetes, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su rostro rozó el cabello de Hermione, inhalando su fragancia. Ella permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos entornados, escuchándole, oliéndole, sintiéndole, temiendo que el más mínimo movimiento rompiera el encanto de ese momento.

Súbitamente la voz de la anciana resonó en las escaleras.

-Trae el agua ahora mismo. El señorito Harry está esperando su baño.

Hermione se volvió, pero Harry se había alejado y ahora estaba quitándose la camisa. La mujer abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a varios niños con cubos de agua. Llenaron la bañera y salieron a toda prisa. Ésta se detuvo en la puerta, se volvió y preguntó.

-¿Esto es todo que lo que necesitan por ahora?-

-Sí- respondió Harry al tiempo que empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones. La criada se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hermione preparó la toalla y la ropa de su marido mientras observaba furtivamente cómo éste terminaba por desvestirse. Admiró sus músculos largos y fibrosos, su cadera estrecha y su espalda ancha. De repente experimentó un orgullo posesivo hacia él al saber que era suyo y que ninguna otra mujer tenía el derecho de reclamarlo, ni la propia Cho.

Se sentó en la cama para ponerse las medias y los zapatos mientras Harry se metía en la bañera. Éste desvió su atención al ver que se recogía las faldas y, enjabonándose distraídamente, admiró sus piernas.

-¿Poppy ya te ha enseñado la casa?-inquirió mientras la observaba deslizar por su muslo una liga.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

-No-respondió alegremente-. Sólo el salón y el comedor. Pero tengo muchas ganas de ver el resto. Nunca pensé que la casa fuera tan grande ni tan bonita.- Con una encantadora sonrisa añadió -: Imaginé que viviríamos en una casita. No me dijiste que tuvieras una mansión.

Harry sonrió mientras ella se bajaba las faldas y se las alisaba.

-No me preguntaste, cariño-repuso. Hermione se echó a reír. Fue hacia la bañera, metió los dedos en el agua y le salpicó el pecho.

-Apresúrate, por favor, Harry. Muero de hambre-lo acució.

El estaba poniéndose un chaleco cuando unas risillas captaron su atención.  
-¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué es esto?-gritó Poppy en la otra habitación -¡No había visto nada así en mi vida!-

Harry abrió la puerta para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione se unió a él y ambos vieron a Poppy inspeccionando los pantalones acolchonados.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Harry y escuchó la melodiosa risa de Hermione. Una vez explicado a Poppy, los dejó solos en la habitación.

Hermione empezó a curiosear por el dormitorio ante la atenta mirada de su esposo. Tocó la cama, luego pasó delicadamente sus dedos por una silla. Harry terminó de ponerse el chaleco y le explicó.

-Esto antes era una sala de estar, pero mi madre hizo poner la cama aquí después de que yo naciera. No le gustaba molestar a mi padre cuando Ron o yo nos enfermábamos. El cuarto de los niños está aquí al lado.

Hermione continuó inspeccionando el lugar, familiarizándose con cada uno de los objetos que allí había. Los ojos de su marido seguían puestos en su delicado cuerpo y un impulso creció en su interior. Él deseaba atraerla hacia sí, acariciar sus mechones relucientes. Ella reparó en la colcha hecha a mano. Harry se le acercó por detrás, pero se detuvo antes de abrazarla.

_Qué pasaría si se le volvía a resistir otra vez, si volvía a luchar contra él. Si la tomaba con violencia podría hacer daño al bebé, o a ella_, pensó.

Al sentir su proximidad, su olor, sus suaves bucles, se mareó. No lucharía con ella ni cedería ante sus deseos. Tenía que acercarse a él por voluntad propia. _Que elija pensó. Esta habitación o la mía. Esta cama solitaria o que comparta mis atenciones. Dejare que sea ella la que escoja._

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Esta cama… esta habitación… es tuya si la quieres, Hermione- hizo una pausa buscando con torpeza las palabras.

Hermione se quedó helada, con el corazón en un puño, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en la espalda._Dios mío, pensó la castaña. No entiendo por qué se acerca a mí de esa manera si me odia tanto. Ni siquiera puede compartir su cama conmigo. Ahora que ha vuelto a casa y puede continuar con su vida, con Cho, me apartará de su vida y se olvidará de que existo._  
Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en las esperanzas que había albergado acerca de llevar una existencia feliz y normal a su lado. Se inclinó consternada y alisó la colcha.

-Es una cama muy bonita-murmuró-. Y la habitación está muy cerca del cuarto de los niños. Imagino que es el mejor sitio para mí.

Harry hundió los hombros, muy cansado-. Le diré a Poppy que vuelva a llevar tu ropa. Se volvió, abatido y regresó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella frustrado, luego enfadado por haber sacado a relucir el tema. Se maldijo en voz baja.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Hablador! ¡Soy un Idiota! ¡Pude haberla metido en mi cama sin abrir la boca! -se acercó a toda prisa al escritorio en que había una botella de coñac y se sirvió una generosa ración. Luego se quedo mirando fijamente el vaso.- ¡Tenía que hacerme el galante y dejar que eligiera!-se bebió el contenido de un trago -¡Así que ahora aguántate solo con el frío de invierno, animal!

Dejó la copa de un golpe, agarró su abrigo y salió enfadado de la habitación. En el pasillo se topo con la ama de llaves.

-La señora Potter ha decidido que prefiere la otra habitación. Encárgate de que saquen su ropa de mi dormitorio antes de que yo regrese-

La anciana, perpleja ante semejante cambio, lo observó con la boca abierta y asintió con un susurro mientras él bajaba furioso por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la estancia, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza ante el mal humor de su amo, y se encontró con Hermione llorando sentada en el borde de la cama. Al verla, la muchacha se volvió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Esta muy bella, señorita-le aseguró la mujer –El señorito Ron está esperando impaciente a que baje. Afirma que si su hermano no va con cuidado se la va a quitar delante de sus narices.

Hermione se irguió y consiguió esbozar una trémula sonrisa. Los ojos de Poppy buscaron el rostro de su joven ama reflejando, al verlo, el sufrimiento que había en él, pero se apresuró a continuar hablando en un tono alegre.

-Ahora vaya a asearse esa cara y a comer algo. Sino, ese bebé va a morirse de hambre dentro de nada.

El parloteo de Poppy disipó en parte la tristeza de Hermione. Al cabo de unos minutos entró en el salón. Al verla, Ron se levantó de su silla a toda prisa y, tomando sus manos, la agasajó con un rosario de cumplidos, Hermione lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre a su esposo pero éste, de espaldas, parecía inaccesible.

Ron se inclinó sobre su mano como si se tratará de la mismísima reina, ante lo cual ella sonrió decidida a mostrarse alegre. No le daría a su esposo el placer de verla preocupada por haber sido relegada a la otra habitación.

-Ah, lady Hermione, su belleza desborda a esta alma igual que las crecidas primaverales desbordan los bosques- Ron suspiró. Ya se había bebido varios whiskis durante la relativamente larga espera-. Para mi es usted tan tierna como la primera baya del verano.

La castaña hizo una reverencia y respondió a su palabrería.

-Ciertamente, señor, se le nota el apetito. Quizá esta tardía cena lo haya indispuesto. Está claro que sería capaz de cubrir mi fealdad con sus halagos con tal de saciar su hambre.

El joven se echó atrás sintiéndose insultado y replicó.

-Oh, mi preciada hermana, me ha herido en lo más profundo de mi ser, pues en esta jungla de burda soltería a mera visión de semejante belleza aleja de mí cualquier deseo de alimento.

-Galante caballero –lo consoló-, aprecio enormemente sus palabras-. Extendió una mano hacia Harry y prosiguió-; Pero allá se esconde el dragón más malvado de todos, y temo que se lo zampará de un bocado. Temo también, gentil señor- añadió alzando una mano para detenerlo -. Que debemos echarle más comida pues de lo contrario la bestia cruel nos comerá a los dos-. La castaña rió divertido de su estúpido juego.

Ron, también riendo, se dirigió al bar brincando como un bufón, sirvió una copa de vino ligero y se la tendió a la joven.

-Le ruego que se nos una, señora-la invitó-. Los dos hemos hecho un largo viaje para este sobrio placer.

Harry se volvió de mejor humor después de haber sido el blanco de sus mordaces burlas.

-No tengo bastante con que mis preocupaciones me acosen –observó- sino que debo soportar a un hermano tonto que estaría mejor haciendo de bufón en una compañía de teatro, y a una esposa ingenua cuya temeridad sólo sobrepasa su habilidad para burlarse de mí. Les agradecería que en cuanto acaban con sus juegos infantiles procedamos con la cena.

Ron se echó reír y le tendió un brazo a su cuñada.

-Creo que mi tosco hermano está muy molesto con nosotros, milady- Necesita que le sigamos la corriente, ¿no cree?-

-Si, por supuesto, querido hermano. Realmente necesita que le sigamos la corriente. Como sabes ha dejado la alegre soltería y ahora tiene que cargar con una esposa embarazada. Muchos hombres se enojarían ante semejante atadura.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella se volvió hacia Ron con una sonrisa seductora, moviendo la cabeza con coquetería y haciendo que sus rizos castaños se balancearan.

-Ahora, dulce hermano-prosiguió-, debemos encontrar una esposa para ti, así estarás tan serio, abatido y triste como él. ¿Pondría eso a prueba tu buen humor?

Ron echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo de buena gana.

-Sin ti, querida hermana, estaría así. Por lo tanto, seguiré esperando y de ese modo podré conservar mi encantadora forma de ser.

Se echaron a reír. Ron la acompañó hasta el comedor donde la mesa había sido dispuesta siguiendo el protocolo. Harry en un extremo, Hermione en el otro, dos candelabros entre ambos, y, en medio, Ron. Éste retiró la silla de Hermione para que tomara asiento y con una expresión de disgusto le hizo saber que estaban sentados demasiado separados. Harry esperó junto a su silla a que su desenfadado hermano ocupara su lugar, pero éste, en lugar de hacerlo y rascándose la barbilla, continuó desaprobando la disposición.

-Querido hermano-explicó Ron -, debes tener una predilección especial por la soledad, pero resulta que yo soy muy amigable y no soporto que mi dulce hermana coma sola-. Cogió su servicio y lo colocó alegremente a la izquierda de Hermione.

Harry le lanzó primero una mirada furiosa pero luego se ablandó ante la alegría de ambos y se unió a ellos. La cena transcurrió de una manera informal. Hermione se echó hacia atrás una vez terminado de cenar, estaba llena. Necesitaba caminar un poco, Harry se levantó para retirarle la silla y se dirigieron la salón.

La joven se sentó en el sofá, pocos minutos después la necesidad de respirar aire fresco acució a la castaña.

-Harry, temo que esta cena me ha indigestado. Si me lo permites me gustaría dar un paseo.

El moreno asintió, y observo su vientre abultado, llamo a un sirviente para que le fuera a buscar un abrigo. Cuando el sirviente regresó, Harry le ajustó el chal en los hombros y la acompañó a la puerta.

-No-le dijo-, se que Ron y tú tienen que hablar de muchas cosas. No tardaré; solo necesito un poco de aire.

Harry era renuente a dejarla marchar sin compañía, pero al final aceptó.

-No te alejes mucho- la castaña asintió.

Era una noche agradable y fresca. Nubes pequeñas y blancas rasgaban el brillante cielo estrellado. Bajo la luna llena los imponentes robles con sus musgos colgantes parecían centinelas vestidos de gris.

Casi no había viento y los ruidos de la noche surgían de los bosques. Podían verse las luces en los aposentos de los criados y oírse alguna voz ocasional. Hermione bajó las escaleras hasta la hierba fría y húmeda y paseó despacio entre los árboles gigantescos contemplando cómo sus ramas acechaban a la luna.

Mi primera noche aquí, pensó, y ya me siento extraña y deliciosamente unida a esta tierra. Es más inmensa, más vasta de lo que jamás había soñado. En ella dejaré que mi corazón corra libremente y no conozca el significado del trabajo agotador.

Se volvió y contempló la casa. Parecía estar observándola en silencio meditando sobre el tipo de ama que podía ser. Su fachada la enterneció y le hizo pensar... Una casa en la que criar a mis hijos, un paraíso, un lugar placentero.

-Oh gran casa- murmuró-. Por favor deja que encuentre la felicidad aquí. Permite que dé a luz a mis hijos entre tus paredes. Haz que mi esposo esté orgulloso de mí y no dejes que traiga ninguna desgracia sobre tus cimientos.

De pronto se sintió muy aliviada, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Caminó a toda prisa hacia la casa en busca de su calor, con la sensación familiar de una compañía nueva y extraña. Abrió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para no molestar a los hombres.

Mientras se quitaba el chal, oyó que en el salón Ron le gritaba enfadado a su hermano.

- ¿Fuiste allí esta tarde? Maldita sea, ya viste cómo esa trató a Hermione. No perdió ni un solo minuto en dejarle saber lo que había entre ustedes dos antes de que te fueras. Quería sangre, la de Hermione, y le clavó las uñas lo más hondo que pudo.

- ¿Tan extraño te resulta? -, preguntó Harry muy enojado-, creer que Cho haya podido sufrir un fuerte impacto esta tarde cuando, esperando a su prometido, se ha encontrado con la esposa de éste. No fue fácil para ella, y desde luego no fuimos los caballeros más galantes del mundo. Podía haberse enterado de que me había casado de un modo más suave. No estoy demasiado satisfecho conmigo mismo por haber terminado con ella de esa forma. Realmente me he portado mal.

Al oírlo, Hermione se quedó indecisa sin saber si salir huyendo de nuevo o cruzar a toda prisa el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras. Al pensar en Harry a solas con Cho se le encogió el alma.

-Demonios, Potter ¿crees que ha sido una santa todo el tiempo que has estado fuera? Ha estado saliendo como si fueran los últimos días de su vida, y tus amigos pueden dar fe de ello.

Ante el silencio de su hermano, Ron soltó una carcajada.

-No te sorprendas tanto, Potter – prosiguió-. ¿Piensas acaso que en todo este tiempo no ha estado con ningún hombre? Por supuesto que te considera el mejor semental de la ciudad, pero mientras el macho ha estado ausente, ¿crees que esa hembra se ha privado de sus placeres? Lo sabrás muy bien cuando tengas que pagar todas las deudas que ha contraído como la futura señora Potter. Los tenderos han venido a mí con sus facturas para asegurarse de que ibas a casarte con ella, y ya verás como se ha gastado más de quinientas libras en tu nombre.

-¡Quinientas libras! - exclamó Harry-. ¿Qué diablos ha hecho? Ron rió, divertido.

-Ha comprado joyas, ropa, todo lo que puedas imaginarte, y luego hizo que arreglaran Oakiey de arriba abajo -le explicó-. Apuesto a que es el bombón más caro con el que te has topado en toda tu vida. No es para nada ahorrativa, como ya sabes. Si lo fuera, hubiera podido vivir cómodamente con el dinero que heredó de su padre. Pero se lo gastó en menos que canta un gallo y cuando se arruinó dejó abandonada la plantación. Estaba esperando con ansias el momento de casarse contigo y quedarse con tu dinero.  
Al terminar su discurso, Ron se dirigió velozmente al bar a rellenar su copa, y al pasar por delante de la puerta, sorprendió a Hermione, avergonzada, con el chal en la mano. Se detuvo y la miró. Ella se ruborizó al haber sido descubierta espiando y se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

-Lo siento... lo siento -se disculpó tartamudeando-. Hacía mucho frío fuera y... sólo quería ir a mi habitación.

Harry se acercó a su hermano y vio que Hermione se sonrojaba todavía más. Muy confusa, ella se colocó el chal sobre los hombros y cruzó el vestíbulo corriendo hacia las escaleras. Harry salió al recibidor y la vio ascender por ellas a toda prisa. Se volvió malhumorado hacia Ron, que se mostró sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano.

Bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso y caminó airadamente hacia el bar. Se sirvió otro y se lo bebió de golpe. Ron observó inquisitivamente la creciente agitación de su hermano sorprendido ante su abuso del coñac.

Harry llenó la copa y se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miró preocupado, pues normalmente el moreno disfrutaba con tranquilidad de la bebida. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía malhumorado y bebía coñac como si se tratara de un bálsamo poderoso capaz de alejar los malos espíritus.

-Sin pensarlo demasiado diría que la vida de casado no va contigo, Potter - comentó Ron lentamente-. No puedo entender cuál es el problema. Miras a tu esposa como un macho que huele a una hembra en celo y se te cae la baba con cada cosa que hace. Parece que te asusta tocarla e incluso he visto cómo la maltratabas. Y, ¿qué demonios es eso que he oído de habitaciones separadas? —Vio que su hermano apuraba nuevamente la bebida con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y continuó—: ¿Has perdido el juicio? Es endemoniadamente hermosa; habla bien, es educada, todo lo que un hombre desearía para sí, y te pertenece. Pero por una extraña razón que no entiendo la has apartado de ti como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. ¿Por qué te ensañas tanto contigo mismo? Relájate. Disfrútala. Es tuya.

-Déjame en paz - le espetó Harry, furioso-. No es asumo tuyo.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

-Harry, gracias a un sorprendente golpe del destino te ha sido concedida una mujer que vale la pena conservar. ¿Cómo has llegado a encontrar semejante pedazo de fruta tierna? me deja bastante perplejo, aunque dudo que el responsable haya sido tu gran habilidad para elegir compañía femenina. Tus gustos siempre se han decantado por fulanas o mujeres de la vida alegre, no por muchachas dulces e inocentes como Hermione. Pero te diré esto, Harry: si por alguna razón la pierdes, habrás perdido mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Harry se volvió y le lanzó una mirada de furia.

-Hermano, sabes cómo hacer que pierda la paciencia -le espetó-. Te suplico que cierres la boca. Sé muy bien la suerte que he tenido y no hace falta que tus instintos maternales me lo recuerden.

Ron se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-Creo que necesitas que te digan los pasos que debes tomar, porque estás haciendo todo lo posible para arruinar tu vida.

Harry alzó la mano, impaciente.

-Olvídalo. Se trata de mi vida -sentenció. Ron terminó su whisky y dejó el vaso.

-Estaré por aquí para ver cómo resuelves tus problemas —dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano-. Ahora, buenas noches, y te deseo dulces sueños en tu solitario lecho.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero Ron ya estaba de espaldas saliendo de la habitación. Se quedó de pie, solo con el vaso vacío en la mano. Lo miró durante un largo rato sintiendo ya la soledad de su dormitorio... y de su cama, echando de menos la presencia de su bella esposa bajo los edredones. De pronto arrojó el vaso contra la chimenea y se marchó enfurecido del salón.  
_  
Continuará._

_Hola! Ya casiii, ya casi, estos dos empezaran a tener grandes momentos juntos! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y sobre todo por soportar al tonto de Harry! Y también a esta Hermione! Donde ninguno de los dos se decide, pero como les digo… ya se acercan los grandes momentos._

_Nos leemos pronto._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Navidad**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Poppy llamó a la puerta, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, iba acompañada de una joven llamada Mary, a la que presentó como su nieta. Mary, sería desde ese momento la doncella de la señora de la casa.

-Señora Hermione, el señor Harry avisa que permanecerá varios días en Londres, no podrá regresar a Harmony Hill, tiene que ocuparse de su barco- avisó Poppy antes de retirarse.

_O deberá estar entretenido con Cho_-pensó la castaña.

La rutina del día inició con la supervisión del menú para la comida. En la cocina conoció a Ruth, la reina de ese lugar y la encargada de alimentar a todo Harmony Hill. El lugar era muy espacioso y estaba muy limpio. Tenía una mesa grande en el centro, donde había dos chimeneas. Otras cuatro chicas, vigilaban las ollas en el fuego, cortaban las verduras y preparaban la carne. Poppy la condujo por toda la casa, explicando detalles. Inspeccionaba la limpieza y decoración. Hermione trató de seguirla lo más rápido que podía pero al entrar en el salón, no pudo seguir en pie.

-Oh Poppy- le suplicó – tengo que descansar, me temo que no estoy preparada para tanta actividad después de tan largo viaje – tomó asiento sobre el gran sofá – cuando conocí a Harry, no imaginé que viviría en una casa tan grande como esta. Incluso cuando nos casamos, solo sabía que tenía un barco, así que pensé que viviríamos en camarotes por mucho tiempo.

-Si, así es el señor Harry- contestó.

Después del almuerzo, Hermione decidió recorrer la casa por su cuenta. Admiró los adornos del salón, y sus finas pinturas. Suspiró. En seguida se dirigió al estudio de Harry, caminó por la habitación, sabiendo que aun con ese desorden, ahí era el lugar donde los señores Potter habían logrado su fortuna. Tenía unas sillas enormes frente a un gran escritorio de roble. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros en un orden aparente. Un mueble alto, guardaba una amplia colección de pistolas. El único toque femenino, era el retrato de Lily Potter.

La voz de un niño gritando la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡El señor Crabbe está aquí! ¡Quiere hablar con la señora de la casa!-

Hermione permaneció indecisa, sin saber si debía ir a saludar al vendedor ambulante. Cuando vio a Poppy dirigirse hacia la puerta, la joven madre la siguió.

-Señor Crabbe, esta es la señora Hermione, la esposa del señor Harry-

El hombre se quitó el sombrero y saludo cortésmente. – Señora Potter, es un honor conocerla. Los rumores que corren son ciertos. Con su permiso, me gustaría mostrarle los artículos que traigo de uso cotidiano. – de su carreta bajo varias cajas, donde se podían observar utensilios de cocina, perfumes extranjeros (según), jabones aromáticos y telas. Poppy cuestionó si su señora deseaba algo de aquello, pero Hermione declinó ya que no tenía dinero. Cuando las telas captaron su atención, deseo con muchas ganas un terciopelo verde, Harry se vería muy galante con ese color. Quería ese terciopelo así que tuvo una idea. Rogó que la disculparan. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y busco la prenda que quería intercambiar. Al tomarlo recordó la historia del vestido Beige. Lo había llevado el día en que conoció a su ahora esposo. Eran muchos sus recuerdos, pero sabia que no le dolería deshacerse de el.

-¿Está dispuesto hacer un intercambio, señor Crabbe? – Preguntó la joven al vendedor-

-Si vale la pena, señora- contestó.

Hermione extendió el vestido ante sus ojos. El vendedor se sorprendió. La joven señalo el terciopelo verde y le pidió que le enseñara lo suficiente para hacer un chaleco. Cuando el hombre se dirigió a buscar los hilos, cintas y el satén, Poppy se acercó a su señora.

-No intercambie ese vestido tan bonito señora. El amo siempre deja dinero para estas cosas-

-Gracias, pero esto es una sorpresa y quiero que ese dinero me lo ofrezca él – la anciana se apartó con un gesto de desaprobación.

Minutos después el trueque estaba hecho.

-Señora, su encanto es tal, que me permitiré regresar para cambiar mi mercancía por prendas tan hermosas como sus vestidos- el hombre se fue riendo, Hermione regresó con Poppy a la casa.

-Poppy. No le comentes nada a Harry, quiero hacerle un regalo para navidad-

-Si señora-

Harry regresó de Londres al siguiente día, cerca de la medianoche. La casa estaba en silencio. Todo mundo dormía. Fred, George y Harry subieron las maletas hasta el dormitorio, despertando primero a Ron y después a Hermione. Ésta se levantó de la cama al oír voces, se puso su bata y las zapatillas y entró al dormitorio. Sonrió a su esposo un tanto adormilada mientras el se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

-No queríamos despertarte cielo- le aseguró con dulzura.

-Me hubiera levanta si sabia que llegabas esta noche. ¿Has terminado tus negocios con el barco?-

-Después de navidad, cariño- aseguró –Ahora tenemos que dejar a "la llama" en buenas condiciones. Cuando lo esté lo llevaré a Liverpool para venderlo.

-¿Vas a ir a Liverpool? ¿Tardarás mucho?-

Harry sonrió y le apartó el cabello del rostro –Un mes aproximadamente. Ahora será mejor que regreses a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano para ir a la iglesia.- Una vez más le dio un beso en la frente y la vio dirigirse hacia su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se vistió con esmero para ir a la iglesia, poniéndose el traje de seda color azul zafiro. Luego examinó su reflejo de forma crítica. Deseaba tener un aspecto radiante pues allí estarían todos los amigos de su esposo y quería causarles una buena impresión. Salió de la habitación mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Los hombres estaban esperando en el salón con sus mejores galas. Interrumpieron su conversación al verla entrar.

-¿Vestida adecuadamente?-le preguntó a Harry. Él sonrió y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo.

-Mi amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte -la tranquilizó-. Te aseguro que vas a ser la joven más hermosa- Se apoyó en sus hombros y le susurró al oído- Dejarás fascinados a todos los hombres y las mujeres, no pararán de hablar de ti.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente frente a la iglesia, las personas que todavía permanecían fuera se volvieron para ver a los Potter descender. Ron fue el primero en salir, luego Harry, y cuando éste se volvió para ayudar a su esposa, todos los presentes fijaron sus ojos en la puerta llenos de curiosidad. Se oyó un murmullo entre la multitud cuando finalmente apareció Hermione.

-Creo que nuestra encantadora dama ha atraído la atención de todo el mundo- comentó Ron.

De camino a la iglesia, el joven capitán, fue saludando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, asintiendo y llevándose una mano al sombrero.

En el interior del templo, una mujer miró a los recién llegados de forma muy grosera mientras su hija los observaba por encima del hombro. Las dos mujeres miraron a Hermione de arriba abajo con curiosidad y recelo. La madre tenía las caderas anchas y los hombros estrechos. Su hija era más alta. Su piel era pálida, salpicada de pecas, y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido bajo un sombrero ridículo. Ambas mujeres desviaron su atención hacia el vientre y en los ojos de la joven apareció un destello de envidia. Harry se quitó el sombrero y saludó primero a la madre y luego a la hija de ésta.

-Señora Parkinson. Señorita Pansy. Es un día bastante frío, ¿no creen?- preguntó.

La madre esbozó una gélida sonrisa mientras la hija se ruborizaba, reía tontamente y tartamudeaba: - Sí, lo es.-

-Acabas de tener el placer de conocer a la señora Parkinson y a su tímida hija, Pansy. –comentó Ron -. La chica ha sido muy amable con tu marido durante mucho tiempo, y la madre, al ver las ventajas de contar con un yerno rico, ha hecho todo lo posible para que se casaran. El que Harry nunca hiciese caso de su hija siempre ha sido motivo de preocupación. Apuesto a que te están taladrando la espalda con su mirada en estos momentos. Hay muchas otras doncellas haciendo lo mismo. Será mejor que afiles tus garras para enfrentarte a las rechazadas por tu esposo cuando finalice la misa. No son un grupo alegre, que digamos, y además es bastante numeroso.

Varios bancos más atrás, Pansy y su madre observaban al matrimonio Potter no demasiado complacidas al ver que la joven esposa sonreía a su marido y retiraba de su abrigo inmaculado una pelusa, alisándoselo con familiaridad. A juzgar por las apariencias eran una pareja muy hermosa.

Tan pronto como finalizó la misa, los Potter se dirigieron a la entrada para saludar al pastor y presentarle a Hermione, luego bajaron por las escaleras. Un grupo de parejas jóvenes, amigos de Ron lo llamaron y éste, disculpándose ante su cuñada, se alejó para reunirse con ellos. Poco rato después varios hombres se acercaron a Harry. Dos de ellos lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron. Harry, sin ninguna otra opción, se alejó riendo por encima del hombro.

-Estaré contigo en un momento, cielo -se disculpó. Lo llevaron, fuera de la vista del pastor.

Hermione permaneció indecisa viendo cómo se formaban grupos de mujeres. Entonces se interesó por una anciana muy elegante que buscaba un lugar. La señora llevaba una sombrilla larga que hacía las funciones de bastón. El joven que la acompañaba le trajo del carruaje una silla para que se sentara. Observó a Hermione y le indicó con un gesto que se reuniera con ella. Al llegar a su lado la anciana dio unos golpecitos con la punta de su sombrilla en el suelo, justo delante de ella.

-Ponte aquí, hija, y deja que te eche un vistazo -le ordenó.

Hermione obedeció, nerviosa. La anciana la sometió a una severa observación.

-Bien, eres muy bonita. Casi me siento celosa -bromeó, y se echó a reír- Te aseguro que acabas de dar un tema de conversación para varias semanas. Por si todavía no lo sabes, soy Sybil Trewlaney ¿Y cómo te llamas tú, querida?

-Hermione Potter-respondió.

-Supongo que sabes que has acabado con la esperanza de todas las jóvenes disponibles de la ciudad. Harry era el hombre más perseguido de Londres. Pero me complace comprobar que ha hecho una magnífica elección. Me ha tenido preocupada durante bastante tiempo.-

Un grupo considerable de mujeres se había reunido en torno a ellas para escuchar la conversación. Ron se abrió paso entre ellas y se colocó al lado de Hermione.

-¿Cuándo nacerá el niño de Harry, querida? -preguntó la anciana.

-A inicios de abril, señora Trelawney -respondió suavemente Hermione observando como Harry se les unía a la charla.

-Has inquietado a la ciudad al traer una esposa, Harry. Sin embargo, has hecho que restablezca mi fe en tu sentido común. Nunca soporté tu otra elección. -Miró a Hermione-. Pero creo que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

Harry sonrió y contestó delicadamente: -Gracias, Sybil. Temí que te pusieras celosa.-

-Me gustaría oír cómo capturaste a esta criatura tan encantadora-

-Quizá otro día, Sybil -repuso él-. El camino de regreso a casa es largo y debemos partir enseguida.

-Hace bastante que no honras Harmony Hill con tu presencia- comentó Ron - Ven a visitarnos pronto -la invitó-. Desde que Harry la trajo a casa es un lugar bastante diferente. Hasta Poppy aprueba el cambio.

Una vez se despidieron, Harry condujo a Hermione entre la multitud.

Los trabajadores de Harmony Hill habían recibido los regalos la noche anterior, compartiendo el espíritu navideño. Hermione había guardado el regalo de Harry hasta esta mañana para dárselo en privado.

Se había despertado temprano a esperar que su esposo se levantara. Ahora podía oír cómo caminaba por la habitación, se aseaba y abría las puertas de su armario. Se levantó y tomó el regalo envuelto alegremente, y abrió la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones. Harry no se percató de que su esposa había entrado; estaba ocupado buscando una camisa en su armario, vestido sólo con los pantalones. La joven dejó el regalo sobre la cama y se sentó en una silla junto a la chimenea.

-Buenos días. Harry -lo saludó- Feliz Navidad

-Buenos días, cielo, yo también te deseo una Feliz Navidad-

-Te he traído un regalo -anunció ella, señalando la cama-. ¿No lo vas a abrir?

Él se echó a reír mientras acababa de meterse la camisa en los pantalones. Obedeció y con cierta sorpresa, sostuvo en alto el chaleco que ella le había regalado, admirando con especial interés el bordado con el escudo de la familia que había en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Te gusta Harry? -se apresuró a preguntar Hermione-. Póntelo para que yo te lo vea.

Le quedaba perfecto. Satisfecho, se lo abrochó y examinó con detenimiento el laborioso trabajo del escudo.

-Es muy bonito, Hermione. No me habías dicho que tuvieras tanto talento. -Levantó la cabeza con un brillo perverso en sus ojos verdes.- Me satisface que mi esposa sea capaz de complacerme_. (oohh mi Dios siii..)__  
_  
-Te sienta bastante bien -comentó orgullosa, alisándole la espalda- y te hace muy atractivo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y se dirigió hacia su baúl. Extrajo una pequeña caja negra y se la entregó.

-Me temo que mi humilde presente quedará olvidado bajo tu belleza-bromeó. Permaneció al lado de Hermione mientras ésta lo abría. Al levantar la tapa de la caja, la esmeralda y los diamantes que la rodeaban brillaron intensamente. Hermione se quedó mirando el broche maravillada e incrédula y levantó sus ojos asombrada.

-¿Es para mí? —preguntó.

Harry tomó la caja, sacó el broche y arrojó aquélla sobre la cama.

-¿Y a quién sino a ti le hubiera comprado semejante regalo? Te aseguro que es tuyo.- Deslizó sus manos bajo la bata de la joven y prendió el broche en el terciopelo violeta sobre su pecho. Sus manos temblaron al contacto con el calor de la suave piel haciendo la tarea difícil.

-Gracias -murmuró la castaña-. Nunca he tenido nada tan hermoso- Harry deslizó un brazo por su espalda y le levantó la barbilla. El corazón de la muchacha empezó a latir con fuerza. De pronto se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y él se apartó. Mientras Poppy entraba con una bandeja de comida, Harry retiró una silla de la mesa del desayuno.

Hermione se sentó, observando cómo su marido provocaba a la anciana.

-¿Dónde está la sombrilla que te regalé, Poppy? –inquirió-. La señora Trewlaney debe de estar muy celosa.

-Sí, señorito Harry-afirmó la mujer-. Nunca ha tenido una tan bonita. Y ese es también un chaleco muy bonito, el que lleva usted –miró a Hermione entornando los ojos mientras servía el desayuno.

-Gracias, Poppy - contestó, mirando a su joven esposa con una sonrisa -. Me lo ha hecho mi mujer.

-Es una pena que para confeccionarlo la señora tuviera que cambiarlo por su ropa-

Harry dejó el tenedor y la miró, pero la anciana prosiguió su marcha satisfecha-. ¿Cambiando ropa por regalos, cielo?-inquirió con lentitud-

La muchacha se encogió de hombros -No tenía dinero y deseaba sorprenderte con un regalo. Sólo era un vestido viejo -se disculpó. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-No tenías ningún vestido viejo -apuntó.

-Sí lo tenía.

-¿Y cuál es ese vestido que considerabas viejo, mi amor? —inquirió con una expresión irónica. La joven se reclinó en su silla acariciando su vientre.

-El que llevaba puesto cuando me conociste, ¿recuerdas?-contestó.

-Hubiera preferido que no lo hicieras, Hermione. No me gusta la idea de que mi esposa cambie su ropa con un vendedor ambulante -dio varios bocados a su desayuno - Suele haber dinero en el escritorio de abajo. Luego te mostraré dónde. Está ahí para usarlo cuando se necesita-

La joven bebió un sorbo de té con delicadeza y levantó la cabeza ligeramente ofendida. -Señor, me dejó muy claro que no tenía derecho a gastar su dinero -apuntó, furiosa.

Harry dejó el tenedor y, agarrando la mesa, le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

-¡Intercambiaste un objeto que era mío, señora! ¡Mío! - Exclamó él entre dientes—. Antes de que nos casáramos tomaste un poco de dinero y dejaste el vestido a cuenta. Era el trofeo de una batalla, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo guardaba con cariño.

Hermione lo observó confundida. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos al pensar en lo disgustado que estaba con ella. -Lo siento - se disculpó -No tenía ni idea de que le tuvieras tanto aprecio.

Él la contempló durante unos segundos, y recordando que estaban en Navidad, se tranquilizó y se sintió culpable por haberle arrebatado la alegría de su regalo. Decidió levantarle el ánimo y se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a su silla.

-Cielo -susurró con ternura tomándole la mano- No voy a permitir que mi mujer tenga que intercambiar ropa con un vendedor ambulante. Tengo dinero y puedes usarlo. Ahora ven -se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse para abrazarla-. Tengamos un feliz día de Navidad y no más lágrimas. Vas a estropear tu precioso rostro.

Las semanas transcurrieron rápidamente hasta que tan sólo quedaron dos días para la partida de Harry hacia Liverpool. El capitán, había estado muy ocupado cuidando del barco, de las deudas de Cho y del molino que acababa de adquirir para iniciar un nuevo negocio de maderas.

El último día que le quedaba en Harmony Hill, Hermione llamó tímidamente a la puerta de su estudio aquella tarde. Cuando Harry le dijo que entrara, lo vio en su escritorio revisando libros de contabilidad.

-¿Tienes un momento? -preguntó insegura. Nunca antes lo había importunado mientras trabajaba.

-Eso creo -repuso, le indicó una silla para que se sentara

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer fuera? Quiero decir, ¿vas a regresar antes de que nazca el bebé?-

-Sí, no planeo estar fuera más de un mes -contestó él molesto por haber sido interrumpido con semejante trivialidad-. Creía que ya te lo había dicho-

-Harry, me preguntaba si podría hacer algunos arreglos en la habitación mientras permanezcas fuera-

-Por supuesto -respondió él ásperamente- Pídele a George que disponga lo necesario -volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo pensando que Hermione había concluido, pero una vez más lo interrumpió.

-También habría que hacer algo en el salón-

-Mi querida esposa, puedes hacer que reconstruyan la casa entera si lo deseas -dijo con sarcasmo-, no tienes que darme problemas cada vez que desees remodelar algo de la casa en mi ausencia. Ya tengo bastante de este estúpido juego. No tengo ni el tiempo ni el humor para tener que estar aprobando todos tus caprichos. Ahora tengo trabajo que atender, como puedes comprobar. Hay momentos del día en los que busco un poco de paz, ahora, por favor, sal de esta habitación.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció casi gritando. Al finalizar, Hermione, pálida y demacrada, se puso en pie y se marchó. Al salir se encontró con George y Ron en la puerta principal y con Poppy en las escaleras.

Los tres habían oído cada una de las palabras que Harry había proferido. Se precipitó escaleras arriba, sollozando, y se tiró sobre la cama, desconsolada.

A la mañana siguiente las maletas habían sido cargadas en el carruaje. Los dos hermanos estaban junto a la puerta del mismo cuando de pronto, Hermione salió al porche. La joven los observó.

-Espero que tengas un viaje agradable, Harry -le deseó con ternura-. Intenta llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Pero Harry la ignoró.

Harry entró en la posada sin darse cuenta de que Fred estaba junto a la barra con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. Eligió una mesa, depositó el abrigo y el sombrero sobre una silla y pidió algo de comer y un poco de vino. Mientras degustaba del vino, la puerta de la posada se abrió y entró una familia. Todos sus miembros iban escasamente abrigados para el frío que hacía. Harry observó como tres jóvenes de cabellos rubios seguían a la madre. El hombre se separó del grupo para hablar con el posadero. Este se acercó a la mesa de Harry con un sombrero deteriorado, en la mano.

-Disculpe señor -se excusó el hombre-. ¿Es usted el capitán Potter?-

-Sí. Soy el capitán Potter. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Soy Draco Malfoy, señor -se presentó-. Dicen que está buscando un buen maderero. Desearía el trabajo, señor.

Harry le señaló una silla.

-Tome asiento, señor Malfoy -cuando el hombre se hubo sentado, le preguntó- Dígame, ¿Qué experiencia tiene, señor Malfoy?

-Empecé en esto cuando apenas era un chiquillo, hace como treinta años. Los últimos ocho he sido capataz .Conozco el trabajo a fondo, señor.

-¿Por qué no está trabajando ahora?

-Estuve trabajando hasta el verano pasado, señor. Me quedé atrapado entre unos troncos y me destrocé el brazo y el hombro. Estuve enfermo hasta principios de invierno, y desde entonces sólo he podido conseguir trabajos ocasionales como simple maderero. Los mejores puestos ya estaban ocupados y el frío y la humedad del norte me producen un gran dolor en los huesos.

-De hecho, señor Malfoy, estoy buscando un capataz para mi molino.-

Hizo una pausa y el hombre se desplomó en su silla- El señor Black, la persona que me ha comprado el barco, me lo recomendó. Me dijo que era usted un buen trabajador y que poseía más experiencia que cualquiera de los que pudiera encontrar por aquí. Voy a poner en marcha un molino y necesitaré a una persona que conozca ese trabajo. Creo que usted es el hombre, y si acepta, el puesto es suyo.

Malfoy quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa. -Gracias, señor. No se arrepentirá, se lo prometo-

Concluidas las negociaciones, los dos hombres se levantaron y se estrecharon la mano.

Harry, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y empezó a deshacer la cama lentamente.

_Maldita sea,_ pensó. _He conocido muchachas de todas partes. ¿Por qué ésta hace que mi buen juicio se esfume, convirtiéndome en un torpe mentecato? cuando estoy delante de Hermione, la palabras escapan de mi boca, humillándome._

¡Dios mío!, esa muchacha me rechaza y mi alma se desmorona. ¡Tanto la amo! Creí que las emociones estaban por debajo de mí.

Desde la primera vez que la abracé, mis pensamientos han sido suyos hasta el extremo de que sueño con ella y con el día en que vuelva a gozar de sus atenciones.

Esperaré mi momento pacientemente. La cortejaré con ternura y de ese modo tal vez consiga que venga a mí.

Con la comprensión de su amor por la joven y la nueva resolución, cayó profundamente dormido por primera vez en muchos meses.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre Harmony Hill. La noche era negra y silenciosa.

Hermione caminó por la habitación de los niños, tomó una vela y fue a inspeccionarla una vez más. Acarició un caballito de juguete que había sido de Harry cuando era pequeño y se dirigió hacia la cuna, donde alisó la mantita que la cubría. Se volvió y se encaminó hasta el dormitorio principal, donde crepitaba el fuego de la chimenea. Se relajó en una silla y contempló las llamas, absorta en sus meditaciones.

Exhaló un suspiro pensando en el inminente regreso de Harry _¿De qué humor vendrá?,_ se preguntó.

_Antes no quería ni verme, pensó con tristeza. Y ahora estoy deformada a causa del embarazo, y tan torpe que debo de parecer más un pato que una mujer._

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

_Oh, Harry, si hubiera sido más cariñosa cuando tuve la oportunidad,_ pensó. Y a partir de la llegada de Harry ejercería sus artimañas femeninas para ganarse a su marido.

Se cruzó de brazos buscando en sus recuerdos. El momento en la posada cuando había sido tan amable, casi amoroso, y en el barco, cuidándola con tanto esmero. E incluso con Cho había desviado los golpes más crueles.

_¿Es posible que en algún lugar, albergue un sentimiento amoroso hacia mí?, se preguntó. Si fuera una esposa amable y devota, ¿Podría llegar a amarme? Oh, mi amado, y ciertamente te amo, ¿Podrías llegar a ser mi esposo de verdad y amarme por encima de todas las demás? ¿Me tomarías en tus brazos y acariciarías como lo haría un amante? Oh Señor, tiemblo sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de convertirme en todo lo que él pueda desear._

Solo quiero ser amada.

Después de varios días, un momento placentero fue interrumpido por unos gritos lejanos. Pronto Hermione oyó a Poppy agitada yendo de un lado a otro.

-¡El señor Harry... el señor Harry se acerca a gran velocidad! -exclamó, jadeante-. Es él. -Rió tontamente- ¡Ya viene!

Continuará...


End file.
